My First Job
by wiErD SpeCtrumz
Summary: This is Wendy's first job request with Natsu. Will they able to find clues about their foster dragons? What else will they able to find about each other, rather than the search for their parents?
1. First Job

**A/N: Hi and Hello to all. This is my first fanfiction published but there will be more of course. This story is dedicated to NaWen. I don't dislike other pairings, it's just I find this pairing the best for me and also other people who like this couple. (Age gap doesn't matter, they're dragonslayers dammit xD. Age isn't a big deal to them dragons) Have fun reading.**

**Note: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**My First Job**

~~~~ Inside Fairy Tail Guild

In the midst of afternoon, Wendy was standing beside Charle in front of the request board hoping to find something that suits her. She's been doing missions only inside Magnolia and she's never gone a mission on going to another town. As from what Mirajane had said to her earlier about trying bigger missions from distant towns so she would choose her first ever job request. Wendy chose her request with the help of Lucy, Natsu and Happy. From what Wendy had chosen from the request, it was supposed to heal someone, coming from Rabian, the head of a drama troupe that Natsu and the others helped stage the play "Frederick and Yanderica".

Charle on the other seemed to have not care anything that Wendy chooses and even tried to dissuade her not to do it because she is just overprotective to her. She is still not used to the guild as she should be. This is their first time to see such a guild where countless brawls occured everyday. Not to mention the two mages who were mostly on the center of it.

"I think I'm okay with this mission guys." Wendy said after picking a paper job request and gave them her innocent smile.

"Are you sure about that Wendy? I don't want you to see that man. He's a total maniac!" Lucy said as she try to recall from last time they accepted the same job request which ended badly to them. Only Erza seemed to enjoy that time.

"Yes I'm sure Lucy-san. I wanted to prove to everyone that I can take care myself." She replied while smiling with determination in her eyes.

"Wait!" A voice sounded behind them. It was Master Makarov who was at the bar drinking his mug. He asked for Wendy's job request to have a look at it. Then finally returning it to her before looking back to his kids. "Since it was Wendy's first time going from another town then it would be better if we take someone with her who is familiar to the place she's going to. The name of the town is Onibus." Master then glanced to his kids.

"Do any of you know this city.?" He asked to his kids.

Everyone exchanged looks to each other. No one has been familiar to Onibus on their missions. It's because that mages travel to town only to finish the job then returning without having something to remember the places they have traveled through.

Master Makarov knew some people who've been to Onibus so he started to point out to Happy first.

"You've been in Onibus Happy so you'll accompany Wendy on her first job."

Happy jawdropped having to mention his name.

"Whaaaaatt!? But I have somewhere to go with Natsu." Happy whined.

"It can wait Happy but you're essential for Wendy's first mission." Master spoke to him leaving Happy sigh in defeat.

"Hmmm the second one is," Master Makarov putting his finger to his chin looking to the group and finally looking to Freed who is sitting in a stool in his corner.

"You Freed will accompany Wendy to Onibus with Happy." Master Makarov said after finalizing the group.

"If that's what the Master wants then I'll do it." Freed solely swore with a slight bow with his right hand in his chest like a loyal knight.

"But do not help Wendy on her job unless it is needed." Master Makarov reminded them.

"Yes Master." Freed nodded.

Now that the group needed for Wendy's first job is settled, everyone return to their previous venture. Happy was sulking and feeling down and was in front of Natsu, feeling that he cannot go together with him to where Natsu will be off to.

"I guess I won't be coming with you today Natsu." He said with his head still down.

Natsu moved closer to Happy and patted his best partner. "Don't sweat it Happy. I'll be okay in finding Igneel alone. Say I'll bring you back some fish after I finished my search. I'll do my best to find him but in the mean time, you have to do your best for Wendy got it?"

Happy's spirit lightened a bit and smiled at his best friend. "Aye!" giving him a pat on the head by Natsu.

Wendy glanced to Natsu seeing him cheering his best friend up. She must admit that it's pretty sad for Happy to separate with Natsu. They were a great team even they're just the two of them. She somehow felt bad about having Happy to come with her. She knew the first time how much Happy is attached to Natsu. It made her smile a bit. She continued to stare at the duo before Natsu separates with his partner and goes into a corner where he is packing something he had taken from their house earlier.

"Natsu's going from another job?" Wendy asked to Mirajane as she continues to stare at him packing up in the corner. Mirajane glanced also to where Natsu is. It took only a few seconds for Mirajane to know what was Natsu doing before returning her gaze to Wendy.

"Ahh yes. Well it's more like a routine mission than a job." Mirajane replied to her with a smiling expression.

"How come? What was his routine mission?" Wendy asked with a curious look.

"That is-" she stopped in mid sentence when Macao called for a drink, excusing herself from Wendy for a bit which she gave the mug quickly to him before going back to Wendy.

"You were saying?" Wendy continued.

"That is finding his foster father." Mirajane smiled at the bluenette.

"Really?" Wendy asked for confirmation of what she heard to Mirajane only to give a nod.

"He's been searching over Fiore looking for his father with Happy when he had the time after taking jobs. Only this time he will be going alone to find him because Happy is not available at the moment." Mirajane frowned as they saw Natsu packing up his things for his departure.

"Where is he going to start searching?" Wendy asked her again.

"I don't know Wendy. I heard that Natsu is searching from town to town finding rumors of a dragon. Even if it's an rumor or a witness that can be related to a dragon, he will surely take that slightest information just to get to his father. Even he still has no leads he takes his time with Happy but only this time he's going alone which can be bad." Mirajane thinking about the destruction Natsu will cause. She sweatdropped at the thought. "But knowing Natsu, he'll be fine." She giggled afterwards knowing how Natsu cares about finding his foster father. It was just cute for him that he had that kind of personality.

Wendy just stared at Natsu seeing how he probably trying his best to find Igneel. Even for an idiot like him that she heard from her new guildmates, Natsu to her is a kind-hearted and hardworking person. She blushed slightly at the thought but hid it from Mirajane before looking at him again.

"He's been searching for him many times yet he still got nothing. But he still kept going." Wendy thought while watching Natsu interrupted by Gray while packing his things which caused another brawl from the guild. The familiar insults again filled the room with everyone not caring at all as it was a fact of life in the guild.

"Stop bugging me Ice Prick!"

"You said something Flame Brain?!"

"You heard me! Stripping clown!"

"Who you calling clown Flame-breath? You wanna go for a fight?"

"Bring it Popsicle Stick" Both Natsu and Gray readied their fist and began to fight once again. It should be the fifth time in this day and Natsu seemed to forget what he was doing earlier. Instead, the only the two mattered right now is defeating their rival.

"YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!"

"YES" Natsu and Gray said in unison as Erza stepped in their fight with a tremendous aura coming out of her sending shivers to the two. Wendy chuckled as Natsu and Gray are fighting, shouting and butting their heads together and also when Erza stepped in and stopped the two. Another day in Fairy Tail is about to end.

"I wonder what Grandine is doing right now." Wendy thought while looking up to the ceiling of the guild hall. I wonder if Natsu feels the same the way he has for Igneel like me to Grandine.

"Mira may I change my job request." Wendy turned to Mirajane having to clean the cups.

"It's ok but are you sure? If you're still not ready for the missions outside Magnolia then I help you with the other job requests which you find best." Mirajane replied while showing her again to the job request board.

"No, not really. I-I just want to help Natsu find his foster dragon." Wendy said to Mirajane trying to sound straight.

"Is that so?" Mirajane pondered in thought then realizing something. "Wait. Do you want to accompany Natsu in his search?" Mirajane asked her. Wendy managed to nod shyly.

But Mirajane realized another thing. She smiled and leaned close to Wendy and whispered "Could it be that you like Natsu?" She asked enough for Wendy's face to rise up and stuttered at the bartender.

"T-that's not it Mira. W-Where did you get that idea? I-If I come along with him I could also find clues from my mother. Y-yeah." Wendy replied to excuse herself. She just learned that Mirajane has some sorts of things related to romance and such. She should be careful from now on.

"Oh I forgot about that, you're a dragonslayer too so you were raised by a dragon." Mirajane realized a thought that Wendy is a dragonslayer like Natsu. Even with that fact, Mirajane somehow she uncovered some of Wendy's secrets. But it can wait, she might be assuming.

"Well if that's what you want I could tell the Master about it, but will you be alright? I mean Natsu always gets himself to trouble and destroys everything he goes. Do you want someone to come with you?" Mirajane asked her with a slight worried expression.

"It's okay Mira-san. I can take care of myself besides Natsu-san will look after me." Wendy smiled at the Take-Over mage

"Well that's settled. Be careful on your travel and if by chance, try to limit his destruction." She whispered for reminder to Wendy.

Wendy sweatdropped but understands what she said.

"Thank you Mira." Wendy said with a smile on her face.

"Oh and you better hurry up if you don't want Natsu leaving you behind." Mirajane pointing at Natsu leaving the guild hall.

"Eh?" Wendy said before realizing Natsu is departing. "Thanks again Mira-san." bowing to the demon-user before running up to Natsu with her luggage hoping to catch up to him.

"Good luck Wendy!" Mirajane waved her hand to the blue-haired mage as she runs outside and disappears from view. While staring at the open doors of the guild hall, Lucy and Charle went over to the bar and asked Mirajane about Wendy.

"Did Wendy already depart to her job request?" Lucy said. She wasn't aware about the situation earlier because she was preoccupied talking and chatting with the other guildmates.

"No, she declined the job request. Instead, she went together with Natsu to find some clues for their foster dragons." Mirajane smiled

. . . . . "Eh?" It took Lucy a five seconds what Mirajane said to her.

"Oh but don't worry Lucy-san, Natsu will look after her. After all, this is her first big job."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! I should stop here. I'll be updating in a few days for the next chapter.. :) NaWen Forever. I'll be making more stories like these look forward to it. :D **


	2. Coming Along

**A/N: Hi guys, I wanted to update the next day but I just wanted to update it as fast as I can. It was supposed to be updated the next three days but I finished it already so I kinda squeezed it with Chapter 1 xD. Here is Chapter 2.. Hope ya like it. Have fun reading.! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Coming Along -**

Outside the guild hall, Natsu went out and looked up to the setting sun. It was already in the late afternoon and it going to be dark soon.

"Ok, it's time to find Igneel again." Natsu spoke silently while walking. "Seriously, where are you exactly? I've been looking around Fiore to find you. You sneaky dragon." Natsu thought as his head heat up of annoyance to his father.

"Natsu-san!" A voice echoed behind him, making turn around to see it was Wendy.

"O-oh, Wendy. I thought you were going to Onibus today. And why isn't Freed and Happy with you?" Natsu asked with a slight confusion. Wendy stopped in front of him before looking down trying to ask him to let her come with him.

"Ummm, y-you see" Wendy replied still looking down shyly.

"Ha?"

"M-may I come with you N-Natsu-san?" Wendy asked shyly before blushing of what she said earlier. "T-that's not it! That's not the words I'm looking for?!" Wendy thought before heat rose up from her face unable to look straight to the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Huh?" Natsu still trying to absorb what Wendy had said. He's an idiot for trying to analyze something simple for so long.

"I see so you want to come with me." He finally understands.

"Yes I do. I-I mean I might find clues of Grandine when I come with you." She answered.

"Wait how do you know that I was going to find Igneel?" Natsu asked again in confusion.

"Mirajane told me awhile ago so I decided that I could come with you so that I-I might also find Grandine." Wendy said finally looking up to him seeing his confused yet cute face.

"Well that's great. I'm happy to have you come along." Natsu replied with his confident smile.

"R-really?" Wendy said as she knew how happy will Natsu be if she'd come along. This made her blush a bit.

Natsu nodded before asking again "So your job request earlier did you turn that down?" Giving Wendy a nod "So Happy could come along too."

"You don't need to inform us that." A voice sounded again behind Wendy, glancing around.

"Charle!" Wendy spoke in a surprised thought as she saw Charle and Happy flying towards them.

"Aye, if my partner wants to find his parent, I'll go too." Happy said.

"I knew what this is all about and I'm not letting you off on your own." Charle shrugged but smiled nonetheless.

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Natsu glanced and punched the air.

"Aye sir!"

The four walked after discussing their plan. Even though it is a help to find Natsu's and her dragon, this is her first job together with him. While walking, Happy mentioned something to them.

"By the way, we will be taking a train to a nearby town to stay the night. It's getting late." Happy pointed the direction of the sun setting. "So we should arrive by at night."

Not even mentioning something that Natsu does not want to think, his face turned blue and is about to throw up any moment before covering his mouth and said "Y-you mean w-we will take a ride on the t-t-train."

"Aye! So please bear with it a little longer if you want to find Igneel."

Natsu lifted a thumbs up in his other hand while Wendy and Charle sweatdropped at the two.

"Really, you two are hopeless though I must think your motion sickness is pretty worse than other dragonslayers." Charle closed her eyes with a bit of disappointment and a sigh of pity towards Natsu.

"Aye, his sickness is too exaggerating." Happy agreed with Charle.

"It's ok I'll cast Troia to you again Natsu-san. In that way, you'll be able to handle transportation later." Wendy spoke as Natsu got her attention.

"Really! Thank you Wendy." Natsu smiled at her and hugged her that somehow washed his motion sickness away due to his joy and also getting a blush from sky dragonslayer. It wasn't long enough for Charle to know the situation and smirked at Wendy in a hidden way. Happy wasn't able to keep up of what Charle had seen.

"Ah N-Natsu-san. You don't need to hug me for that." which Natsu immediately let go knowing he might crush her with her strength even with a hug.

"Sorry Wendy." Natsu scratched his head then turning around to Happy who was in front of them to chat about something.

Wendy kinda regretted what she said to Natsu. She must admit it was pretty nice to have him hug her. It was also warm and it give comfort at the moment. She frowned after Natsu let her go with his hug. Meanwhile, Charle noticed Wendy frowned which causes her to worry for the girl.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Charle walked closer to her with a worried expression.

"Nothing really. You shouldn't be worrying about me." Wendy trying to excuse herself and smiled at her.

Charle noticed something wrong about Wendy and she did not buy the excuse but she pretends to be relieved. "Is that so? Well you can ask me if something is wrong got it?" Charle reminded her.

"Of course. Let's go Charle." She answered back before catching up to the two together with Charle.

As they approached the train station. Everyone picked their scheduled time for a ride to a nearby town for staying the night. Wendy and Charle were taking the tickets at the counter. On the other hand, Natsu tries to regain his composure due to his motion sickness with Happy encouraging him to bear with it. After awhile, the train arrived. Before they enter, Wendy casted Troia on Natsu much to his delight and came running to the seats like a child getting a small giggle from the sky dragonslayer. She must be thinking that Natsu have many personalities: Being a fierce and tough mage, A caring friend, and lastly a grown-up child. All of those have in him and she liked them either way. Wendy sat on the seat facing Happy and Charle since Happy wanted to sit beside Charle which gave the white cat to be irritated as Happy keep bugging her. Natsu was seated beside me, talking about how awesome her powers were even it's healing magic.

He was very amazed like it was very refreshing riding in a transportation with no worry about his sickness just like when they were in Nirvana which Wendy first casted Troia to Natsu and the ride from a boat to Magnolia but the best part which Natsu enjoyed was this ride. It felt like how much wonderful it is to be relaxed and feel refreshed without worrying his motion sickness.

The ride was 2 hours before it reaches to the nearby town, it will take time to get there. Wendy who was reading the train schedule and the lists of towns realized that Happy and Charle fell asleep as she glanced up from the paper. Maybe because they grown tired after chatting fish which Happy brought up even though Charle does not care at all. She must have been pretty absorbed reading the schedule.

And not only that, she glanced her left seeing Natsu asleep too. He was leaning against the window but the ride isn't as smooth as it is. The train somehow made a slight bump enough for Natsu's head to go around and fall unto Wendy's head without waking up. Wendy, on the other hand was shocked and couldn't believe what she was seeing, Natsu was really leaning to her and sleeping next to her. At some point her face lit up, her cheeks were red as tomato. She do not know what to do. She can't just wake him up, he must be tired. Wendy's thoughts were jumbled as she don't know what to do and what not to do. Her panic somehow faded instantly as she managed to see Natsu's face sleeping peacefully beside her. It was her first time seeing him sleep like that. He just seemed so- cute and warm. She blushed at her compliment to him. After seeing his face, she leaned closer to Natsu adjusting her shoulder to his as their heads meet and Wendy taking a look at Natsu one more time and smiled before closing her eyes and slept. It was warm. It gave me comfort no one has ever given to me. Wendy thought before going into deep slumber.

The train was approaching near the station to pick passengers. The sun has set and the night is out but from afar, the passengers can see the bustling lights of a town from the left side of the train. Inside, Wendy woke up thanks to the sound of the train approaching its destination and the driver announcing about the next stop. Wendy managed to open her eyes and look for a moment, she saw Happy and Charle asleep leaning against each other. Their position somehow made Wendy remember something. She was sleeping also leaning against Natsu. Having to realize it, she opened her eyes quickly and felt that she was still leaning on Natsu's shoulder. She turned to her left and saw Natsu already awake was facing the window calmly.

"N-Natsu-san!?" Wendy spoke silently only for Natsu to hear it.

"Yo, You're awake Wendy. Did you sleep well?" Natsu asked upon knowing that Wendy is awake.

"Well I-I did sleep well but I think it was still not enough for me." Wendy replied as she was trying to adjust her surroundings.

"I see. Well we can get a lot of rest when we reach into town. I was trying my best not to wake you up because you were sleeping beside me and you looked peaceful yet you still woke up because of me." Natsu said to her with a slight regret form his words.

"U-uh I-It's nothing big really. I did not wake up because of you it was just the train so you don't need to feel sorry." Wendy reassured him so that he would not feel down because of her.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that." Natsu smiled to her with Wendy returning the smile with a slight blush.

"U-u-umm, m-may I lean to you for a little?" She looked at Natsu shyly. Natsu was a little shocked at her question. He Knew Wendy as some shy girl but decided to let it go to his mind and tried to comfort the sky dragonslayer.

"Sure if you don't feel well then it's okay." Natsu returned is ever goofy smile which Wendy has seen when he returned safely with Jellal from Nirvana.

She leaned again to rest before saying something.

"S-sorry for asking troublesome N-Natsu-san." She said silently but those never came past from Natsu's ears and turned to face her worriedly.

"There's nothing you need to be worried. In fact I kinda like this. It's comforting. After all we're all dragonslayers and we must look to each other so don't feel helpless because I'm here for you, for our friends and our guild." Natsu said as he tries to cheer her up.

Wendy was quite surprised at Natsu's choice of words. She knew that Natsu really cares for his friends and his guild dearly but she blushes that he'll help her as they were both dragonslayers that he'll do anything for her.

"N-Natsu-san" Wendy said before looking up to him once more.

"Now this time again, give me a happy high five?" Natsu smiled again while raising his left hand. The same smile that he always wears that brought Wendy and the other people comfort when they're in the time of depression.

Instead of receiving a high five from her, Natsu was given a hug from Wendy. She hugged him slightly tight before whispering to his left ear.

"Thank you Natsu."

Natsu accepted the hug and hugged her back. "Don't mention it."

Wendy felt the same warmth from the hug that Natsu have given her at She wanted to stay it like that a little longer but she needed to let go because some people can see their affection to each other. After letting go she proceeded to give her a high five with Natsu earlier with a cute smile before leaning again to his shoulder. They stayed like that a few minutes but a familiar voice ruined the moment as Happy covered his lips, seeing he's awake.

"I think she liiiikkes hi-" but was cut off by Charle by hitting him because he accidently woke her up. As this was going on, the two dragonslayers managed to gain their previous composure before Happy can recognize, getting both of them a blush from Happy's comment earlier.

"What was all that racket?" Charle rubbed her eyes before looking to the three.

"Nothing!" Natsu and Wendy said in unison.

"Really you people, I was having a good rest, till you three woke me up especially you Happy." Charle frowned with her arms crossed.

"Waaaahh! I sorry Charle. I'm really sorry Charle." Happy knelt down at Charle hoping for her to forgive him.

"Then why did you raise your voice? Did something happen? Even the passengers who were sleeping here must've woke up." Charle asked them but mainly to Happy as she turned to the other passengers who were rubbing and yawning.

"Oh, it's because Wendy and Natsu are leani-" was all Happy can say before his face was covered by the hands of both Wendy and Natsu.

"He is just seeing things." Wendy said before looking to Natsu to support him. Getting a brow from Charle.

"It's okay, I seen you two slept earlier." Charle said without changing her frowning face but then later smirked.

"Whhaaaaat!" The two dragonslayers said in unison.

"Y-You saw that?!" Wendy asked her. Charle only nodded with her smile not going away.

"I-It's not what you think Charle really." Wendy's thoughts are flooded with embarrassment. What is she going to think that I actually taken a liking to Natsu-san? Her thoughts were stressed. Charle could clearly see Wendy's embarrassment. She wanted to tease her a bit. Like she assumed earlier, she must right about Wendy's decision to come with Natsu, not only to find their parents but something more.

"Well I think you two are more adorable when you were sleeping earlier." Wendy protested with her hands shrugged.

"You saw that!" this time Charle and Happy shouted in unison that quite heard from nearby passengers. Wendy gave them a wink before answering. "Now that makes us even."

Happy lied on the seat from depression while Charle turned her gaze to the corner avoiding the blush that could be seen by the two even when she hid it away from them. Natsu on the other hand, was dumbfounded of what the three were arguing. He didn't quite followed about Happy and Charle had done earlier since he was sleeping too only for Wendy to be the only one awake at that point to see what they were doing but it was too much for him to understand so he simply blended and supported Wendy on their defense. At first Charle was shocked for Wendy to be independent. She always knew that she always needed someone to stand up for her but now it seems that she was becoming more capable to herself. Charle somehow smiled at her as Wendy tries to be more helpful for others which she wanted it to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's about done. I think this chapter has more words than the previous one.. I keep updating and create more.. NaWen Forever.. :D**

**Look forward for the next chapter. xD Thanks for reading.**


	3. A Night Together

**A/N: Hello guys again, I'm already done with this chapter. Like I said, I wanted to update as fast as I can and so here it is. Have fun reading Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Night Together -**

After some time, the train finally stopped into the town, Natsu and the others stepped out the train and wandered to the wonderful town. There were shops of sorts, a theater and other places worth looking. They stopped by at a restaurant and ate which Natsu paid for the bill at a very high price because it was he also who got most of the food but paid nonetheless. Happy could only wonder how he got all the jewels for their expense. Of all the jewels he earned, he probably spend most of them all in his routine mission to find Igneel which left him broke after that but he can earn again if he do job requests with Lucy, Gray and Erza.

After wandering around, they settled in a hotel and paid their stay for the night. They were guided to their rooms. Natsu and Happy took the first room while Wendy and Charle took the other next to them. They all said goodnights to each other before entering to their respective rooms. Both rooms have beds enough for two people. They needed some rest for tomorrow. They stopped only to this town for staying the night. After that, they're going to need another ride to the next town and start asking for rumors about their dragons. In mentioning of trains, Natsu will probably start wobbling tomorrow since he is reminded by Wendy that she can cast Troia at him once much to his dismay.

* * *

At Natsu's Room

Natsu was slightly being impatient. He wanted to go out and ask some people related to his dragon whether it's daylight or nighttime. But he cannot simply go off in his own, he needed to stay and stick with Wendy and Charle despite that this is their first time to do a job from distant towns. Even though it's not a job, Wendy insisted it to be one which he also agreed. He must always keep an eye her and Charle. They're already part of Fairy Tail and he must also consider them as his family who he must protect. Happy who was using his wings to roam around and eventually settled to the glass window. Out the window, are lights of different buildings showing different colors and there, lacrima-visions showing people advertisements of different accessories. It was somehow different from Magnolia. This was a very busy town compared to theirs. You can see people still wander to every places, stopping to shops and then to another.

"Hey Natsu. You need to take a look at this." Happy called out to the pink-haired dragonslayer. Natsu went over to the window where Happy is. Sharing his space enough to let Natsu see the view, he opened the window and then the cool breeze of air swarmed to the room, giving the two a slight relaxation.

"Woah! Amazing!" Natsu complimented the view. It's not his first time seeing sights like these because in Magnolia there were no buildings with many floors as the hotel they were staying except for their guild which is the only one standing high in all of the buildings in Magnolia.

"Aye. The wind feels great right Natsu."

"Yeah." Natsu said without looking to Happy and continued to the view. They continued to stare at the view a few minutes enjoying the air that cools their bodies. Even for a fire mage, Natsu never felt that cool air could really be this refreshing. There he thought that heat is the very best and relaxing for him but he was wrong. He was not yet tired due to his body's durability to work all day. Not to mention his ever endless brawl in the guild especially to Gray.

"Say wanna go around town?" Natsu asked Happy, getting the attention and liveliness of the blue Exceed.

"Aye. Can we have Charle and Wendy to come along too?" Happy reminded him. Natsu didn't need to answer his question. He stood up and stopped at the door. He opened it slightly before looking back to Happy.

"Well? Let's go Happy." He smiled wide giving a nod from Happy's question. Happy flew towards him, settled at Natsu's head and proceeded with him towards Wendy's room.

* * *

Meanwhile at Wendy's room

They already settled their belongings and started talking about what it will be tomorrow.

"Will we able to find some clues about Grandine Wendy?" Charle ask Wendy from behind as she is taking some things from her luggage. It took only a few seconds for Wendy to answer before looking back at her smiling.

"I don't know Charle but I believe that our dragons are out there. We just need to have faith to ourselves just like Natsu was." Wendy replied with a slight blush from her compliment to the fire dragonslayer. It's true she admired him because of his caring side towards his comrades and his persistence of never giving up. He tries his best in front of her even if the odds are against him, he managed to get on top of it all just like what he did in his fight with the Oracion Seis. Wendy brushed the thought about the fire mage because she was losing her composure in front of Charle. But it was too late. Charle can already guess why Wendy would always feel confident around Natsu.

"Hoh. It must been very weird for me for you and the fire boy get so close to each other." Charle shrugged while sitting on the bed.

"W-where did you even get that? I just admired Natsu-san that's all. There's is nothing between us okay?" Wendy trying to excuse herself and kind of felt regret to the last part. At least she wanted between her and Natsu to have something for each other. She never meant it on the inside. The two were silent for a moment. Neither did Charle nor Wendy said anything after that. Wendy was beginning to feel relieved that maybe Charle finally let go of what she said earlier but Charle said something that made Wendy's heart to stop.

"I don't know if I should say this Wendy but" Charle took a deep sigh before smirking at Wendy with her hands shrugged. "Do you like Natsu?" Wendy was taken aback at Charle's question, dropping what she was carrying and almost losing her control to her embarrassment before pouting and tried to speak clearly back to her.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Wendy felt like Charle was really not willing to let this kind of thing to pass especially for her. "I told you that we-. She was cut off by Charle who got off the bed and was walking towards her.

"Stop excusing yourself Wendy. I just want to hear from you. I won't get mad and I'll also keep this a secret between us." Charle eyes met with hers. She was really serious of knowing it. Wendy was beginning to lose to her of keeping it a secret. After all, it won't be long for her to know it. She'll eventually find out about it in the future so why hide it from her. The sky dragonslayer decicded nit keep secrets anymore between them.

"Ok." She said before sighing and finally decided to tell her. She took a deep breath, putting her left hand to her chest and mustering enough courage to say it for her.

"I Like Nat-." Before she could even finish, the door burst open with a smiling Natsu waving at Wendy as he and Happy entered the room.

"Hi Wendy, we went here to ask you about something... Eh?" He stopped his approach to her as he saw Wendy trembling from embarrassment and Charle looking madly both at him and Happy. Wendy flushed red. Why did she confess at a wrong time when Natsu is around? What if he heard it? Her mind was bombarded with doubts, fear, excitement and embarrassment. Mostly it's embarrassment. Not long after Natsu noticed Wendy's face turned red and continued his way to her leaning his face to hers too close to be on contact to each other.

"O-oy Wendy. You look red. Are you sick?" He asked worriedly. The close contact of his face made her face rose up more. He reached out his hand touching her forehead. "Hey, you felt hot. You feeling alright Wendy?"

"K-K" She was struggling to say something to him.

"Huh? What is it Wendy" He asked in confusion as he heard from Wendy.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Wendy shouted getting the panic between Natsu and Happy as she accidently pushed her hands at Natsu creating a torrent of air between her hands sending Natsu back to where Happy is, thus landing on top of him. They both fell into the floor almost being knocked out unconsciously.

Then Charle was infront of them holding a big stick. She was pretty ticked by their sudden outburst.

"You.!" She told them.

"You?" They replied in unison.

"YOU TWO NEEDED TO LEARN TO KNOCK!"

"Gaaaaahhhh!"

Sounds of pain and agony were followed as Natsu and Happy were given a punishment because of their rudeness of entering into someone's room without knocking. Wendy was still burying her face in a pillow she was holding, unable to face Natsu. On the other hand, Natsu was lying on the floor together with Happy in a series of pain, managed to get and went into a sitting position with Happy doing the same thing.

"Really you two, why would you do such a ruckus? Do you even know how to knock?" Charle lectured them still pissed at the two.

"We're sorry." They pouted, admitting their mistake earlier. Still wondering where did she get a bat in the first place.

Charle just sighed at the hopelessness of the two. She was still not used to their habits. Even if it's her, most people would really be annoyed to their behavior lately. Finally settling down she asked them.

"So what is it that you want to ask?" She gazed away from them while speaking.

"We just wanted to ask you two if wanna come along with us around town." Happy who was still sitting with a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

"Why ask us? You can just go along by yourselves." Charle replied.

"Yeah. But we needed to make sure of it. After all it would be more fun if we all go together." This time Natsu spoke up. At the same time, Wendy started to remove her pillow and finally managed to look to Natsu and Happy. Somehow her embarrassment seemed to have vanished because neither Natsu and Happy mentioned anything she said earlier except for Charle who already knew.

"Y-you want us to come along?" Wendy said, stammering a little while getting off from the bed to join the three. Natsu can only smile at her saying, "Of course!" After Natsu said that, Wendy smiled also. Charle was able to recognize her happiness. It must be true that she likes the fire boy.

"Well if you're going Wendy, then I won't. Because I'm not still finished punishing these two but it seems the fire boy said his excuse so that leaves tomcat to be the only one needed to be punished." Charle said while looking at Happy with a annoying expression.

"EEEEEHHH! Wait Charle! Natsu's excuse is the same as me." Happy complained but he was being ignored.

"Well that leaves you two so what are you waiting for? Go on. We won't be coming with you two. Maybe some other time." Charle told them again as they were still standing around.

"Charle!" Wendy somehow knew what Charle is trying to pull off. But it was too late she pushed out of the room leaving her and Happy to be the only ones in their room. Natsu was dumbfounded and Wendy was feeling a bit worried about the two Exceeds.

"I kinda feel bad for Happy. Is he going to be alright?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"I don't know Natsu-san."

Natsu sighed feeling a little depressed to not having his buddy to come along with him then she looked at Wendy and smiled.

"Well as long you're here, It's not that sad is it?" He said getting blush from the bluenette.

"R-really?" She managed to say because of what Natsu told about earlier.

"Yeah, it's nice to have you around here Wendy. You're really fun to hang out with. If you have time, will join in our team?"

Wendy was again surprised at Natsu's words and even wanted her to be in his team. She smile at the thought.

"Of course, I can ask Charle about it." She grinned back at him.

"That's cool. Now we have two dragonslayers in our team." Natsu said with delight getting a chuckle from the blue-haired girl. She proceeded forward before Natsu towards the stairs before looking back at him.

"Well, should we get going Natsu-san?" She displayed herself beautifully, fixing her hair slightly while waiting for Natsu.

Natsu who was left awe-strucked as he saw how beautiful Wendy is if she was more independent and caring. It's also cute. Unaware for the fire dragonslayer, a small blush crept to his face.

"A-ah, Yeah." Scratching the back of his head after shaking the thought he was thinking earlier. The two proceeded outside the hotel and began wandering to the still busy town. This is going beautiful night for the two dragonslayers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I stopped here. Don't worry I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading Look forward for Chapter 4.. :))**


	4. A Date

**A/N: Hi and Hello to you all again. I just finished another chapter for this story. It's quite long but that creates more excitement. I was planning to divide but settled finally into one chapter. Here is Chapter 4. Have fun reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Date -**

With Happy and Charle left behind the hotel, Natsu and Wendy began their trip to town. The two slowly try to make their way to the plaza where all people seemed to gather there most. Natsu was walking at the same pace as Wendy just to not tire her from catching up to him if he is ahead of her. At some point he was spacing out because of what he was thinking earlier. Wendy, on the other hand is not speaking at the moment, creating awkwardness for the two of them. Neither one of them wants to talk but Wendy didn't want to fill their conversation like this forever. She noticed that Natsu was really not himself as she turned to look at him.

"Ummm, Natsu-san." She asked politely getting the attention of the fire dragonslayer. She must been worried why Natsu was quiet lately, he was fine when they got out from the hotel. Did something happened to him? Wendy tried to figure out why.

"Y-yes Wendy. Do you need something?" He replied to her while trying to look straight to her finally going back to reality.

"I'm just wondering if you were feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just noticed that you are a bit off tonight. Did something happened?" She replied worriedly.

Oh that's right, he spacing out too long for her to notice it. "I-it's nothing Wendy. Don't worry yourself for me. I was just thinking something that's all." He reassured her by letting out a huge grin enough for his canine teeth to be visible. Wendy was relieved. At first, she thought he was troubled about having a girl to come along with him at night alone. It was probably his first time which is also her first time too in coincidence. Is it destiny? Wendy's face began to heat up and immediately pushed the thought out of her head. Since when did she start thinking these things? What more could be worse than this? Poor Wendy.

While they were walking, lacrima-visioned advertisements appeared at every entrance to the store which shoppers drag their customer's attention to theirs. Even in this time of night, people still swarmed places of interests. The two looked to places where their eyes gazed upon. They finally reached the plaza with a beautiful fountain placed at the center. It was truly a sight to see and admire. Natsu seemingly realized something in their current situation.

"By the way Wendy, I just realized something." He stopped in his tracks causing Wendy to be slightly ahead of him which she also stopped turning to him.

"What is it Natsu-san?"

"Lucy told me something like this. . . . . Ummm about this situation where a boy and a girl are together." He pondered in thought. Wendy who was ahead of him, was starting to feel uneasy.

"Hmmm, what is it again? Is it a day, dead, detour-. He struggles to recall the word before finally realizing it.

"Aha! That's it! Date!" His eyes sparkled as he congratulates himself for remembering before turning to Wendy. "What's a date Wendy?"

It was not long before Wendy blushed madly that Natsu said that what they're doing is a date. She never anticipated that Natsu would ever think like this. She was completely caught out speechless. It's true that when a boy and a girl go out together, it is a date. Some part of her wanted to deny it while the other was happy about it. She had enough embarrassment since they were in Magnolia train station so she avoids her gaze to him, looking down to her feet.

"U-umm, You know, I-It's uhh, T-That's." Wendy cannot answer it directly at him. She was really embarrassed, knowing that Natsu thinks this is a date. As this was going on, she slightly backed away from Natsu, trying to hide her blush. She was really pinned in such a very unexpected situation. First, she was embarrassed when he came in her room while confessing, somehow came out alone together in town and now this. Recently, she'd been acting weird around Natsu since this first job. It was her choice but for her to act not so in the way she was, is very unsettling for her. She wanted to have the best times she can have with her new guildmates especially with Natsu in her own self.

Natsu was beginning to worry for Wendy's well-being. He sometimes saw Wendy avoiding herself to look at him. What's worse is that she slightly distance herself from him. It happens when he ask unusual things like this one. He must causing problems for her. Is that the reason why she was troubled when he is around? He didn't want to continue so he decided to speak.

"Wendy, if you find it very weird then it's okay. Sorry for asking very unusual. I would be very worried if you let yourself be troubled like that. Don't be bothered by it, I could just ask Lucy about it." He said reassuringly just as to cheer her up. Wendy eyes shot up. Natsu said he was worried for her. She never believed that he would say something like this. He was worried about her because she was troubled. So Natsu really cares for her. They still had not time to get along close to each other but he considered her as a precious friend. He was beginning to walk past Wendy with both his hands rested at the back of his head. But before he could walk any further, Wendy took hold of the back of his robe causing Natsu to stop and turn around to see it was her. She was holding unto his robe, eyes covered by her hair and in between her both cheeks were slightly red.

"U-umm Wendy?" He asked her.

Wendy was still standing behind him, not willing to let go her hold to him before saying, "D-Do you think it is a date?"

Natsu was quiet for a moment before replying, "I-I think so."

"But you asked what a date is. You don't even know about it."

"Then can you tell about it?"

Wendy finally looked to Natsu again before letting go of her hold getting Natsu to fixate his position back to her to listen.

"Natsu-san, a date is where a boy asks out a girl he likes. It's not just a boy and girl get-together, it's pertains deep meaning like-" She paused for a moment while trying to say the last part.

"Like?"

"L-Love!" Her head exploded from too much heat and slightly raised her voice for Natsu to hear it clearly. She can't believe she was saying this.

Natsu finally understood what she is trying to say to him the topic. The two stared to each other a few seconds before Natsu started to blush too, realizing the error of his question. Slightly backing away from Wendy he apologized as many as he could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask about that. No wonder why you cannot answer. I'm really sorry Wendy." He continued saying his sorry. Even Wendy lost track of counting his sorry. He seems to be more like chanting than apologizing.

"You don't need to apologize Natsu-san." She tried to make her way to him.

"But still-" Raising his head before being cut short of his words by Wendy's sudden interruption making him to look to her directly.

"So about my question earlier. W-Will you still think this as a d-date?" She asked suddenly but was blushing afterwards.

"Eh?"

"I want to hear it from you now that you know what a date means." She asked him again. This time she had the courage to say it. Natsu was unsure what to say. He was trying to apologize and wanted let the whole date-thing out of the conversation but Wendy was waiting an answer from him. What will he do? She wanted him to answer from the heart. To the heart. . . . . . . . . . He sighed as he was near at her.

"I don't know more about dates Wendy. Even if you told me basically, I still don't get it. I'm sorry." He looked to a different direction getting a depression from the sky dragonslayer.

"But, if what you said is true then I don't mind if it was you." He returned his gaze to her slightly blushing before grinning in a cute way.

As he said those words. Wendy's heart skipped a beat, removing her depression almost instantly. She was really surprised of what Natsu said. She can't even control her blush creeping to her face again. No matter what she do, she just can't even control her enjoyment at his comment. She hid her smile from him, giggling at herself. She was really happy about it. Natsu again caught her blushing.

"Does that bother you Wendy?" He asked.

"No. Not at all Natsu-san. I was really happy about it." She replied smiling back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." came the happy reply.

Wendy then began walking tip toe with her hands holding together at her back getting ahead of the pink-haired dragonslayer who was still standing there confused. Wendy stop her pace and looked back at Natsu.

"Well? Are you coming Natsu?" She began to jog again away from him. "This is our first date so don't try to ruin it." She thought not even trying to mind of what she is thinking earlier. Wendy never felt happier than before.

"O-Oy, wait for me Wendy!" Natsu raised his voice slightly as she was a little too far from him. He then ran over to Wendy and eventually made to her side while smiling to each other. They again resumed their pace together as they roam to the town.

* * *

Earlier at the Hotel (Wendy and Charle's room)

As the two dragonslayers were out of the room. Happy was sulking in front of the door. He wanted to go after Natsu because he will probably eat all the fish and meat in the town without sharing it to him. Behind him was Charle who was using her wings to float. She sighed for the third time, pitying Happy but it was for the best. She wanted Wendy to have some time alone with the fire boy so getting the tomcat out of the picture was suppose to her choice. She knew she was quite harsh but at least she wanted to let Wendy have some more time with the one she likes alone. Now she is stuck with Happy who she wanted most to clear away as possible since at their first meeting. She was surprised that Happy was able to like even though she acts cold around her. She felt bad about herself but still she don't want to be near to the tomcat.

"Ne, Charle about my punishment, how will it take for me to go?" He looked back at her.

"Oh quiet for a bit!" She spoke to him coldly, causing Happy to tremble from fear before immediately saying "Aye!"

She was actually delaying Happy from going with the two. It will ruin their time alone. She took a glance to Happy who was still trembling while not looking at her. What is she thinking? She is trying to make it worst for her and the tomcat. If she continued like this then Happy will not bother her anymo-. At the sudden thought she slightly blushed. This is not happening. Of all the thoughts that could she think, why does that have to appear first? She finally settled down. She looked at Happy again. Oh fine, just this once. She decided to speak to Happy.

"Happy."

"Aye!" He jerked up turning around to her.

"Why don't we play something?"

"Huh?"

"I said why don't we play something!" She raised her voice enough for Happy again to cower in fear.

"W-What are w-we going t-to play?" Happy trembled. He likes her but for her to be angry especially at him, mentioning about giving fish to her as an act of confession is not a good idea to bring up. He will just try to keep quiet for awhile.

"Calm down a bit Happy. Why don't you act normally? I'm not really mad at you."

"Really?"

He didn't get the answer but she nodded afterwards. Somehow his fear earlier is lifted. She was not angry at him at all. Happy took a sigh of relief before going back to the discussion.

"So what game are we playing?"

"I don't know. You and that fire boy knew a lot of things in your minds regarding to this so you try to think of something.

Happy pondered in thought. He was recalling to his memories with Natsu if they have played games before. He finally got one.

"Aha! How about a meal contest?"

"Do you really have more things in your mind rather than food?"

"Sorry." He sighed in depression.

Charle cannot think of anything. So she went back to Happy's suggestion.

"Okay, I suppose we could eat some but not a contest." She agreed to him as she was lightly feeling a bit hungry. Happy was delighted that Charle somehow agreed to his plan. He began to float in the room as he spread his wings.

"Okay, then we should get going with Natsu and-" He was interrupted by Charle's voice

"No, we're gonna go get food downstairs, there's a waitress down at the hall. We could ask her to get some food for us." She said with absolute authority.

"But why-" Happy was once again cut short by her sudden interruption.

"No buts and that's final or do you want me to resume my punishment on you." She told him.

"Aye! I mean, no!" He immediately answered back.

"But please try to act more of yourself Happy, it's boring for you to not act like one." Charle smiled at him shocking Happy. He can't believe it. She really smiled at him like that. She was not annoyed at all. And also, something has been weird for him tonight: Since when did she start calling him by his name? Maybe she has taken a liking to him too. Happy overjoyed at his thought sending him into his dreamland about the two of them together. He was still standing in the room preoccupied at his thoughts unaware that Charle was making her way to the door.

"Hey what are you standing there for? Hurry up and let's go tomcat." Charle said it to him intently causing him to come into a drastic depression. There he thought she was beginning to see him in a different way. Poor Happy, He probably guessed not. Charle just sighed at their situation and also began to worry for the other two. She just hope that two won't cause trouble in town considering that Wendy is with Natsu which can create a probability of causing a commotion. But she had to worry about that later. She must at least get Happy occupied. As much she hated to do this, she actually felt a slight joy in her heart. "Hope it turn out to be alright for them and us here." she thought as she led Happy downstairs.

* * *

Back at the plaza

The Natsu and Wendy wander to different shops and destinations in town. They are beginning to have a good time together. Wendy was enjoying every moment as they stumbled each places and also for the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Hey Natsu-san. Why don't we try this one?" Wendy called out to Natsu, pointing at another shop. They already went to four different stores looking for anything that interest them. Natsu agreed and the two entered the store. They saw many beautiful things. There are some clothes accessories, and some ornaments.

"Let's take a look around Wendy." Natsu said to her which she nodded in response. They separate themselves to each other as they look around. Natsu doesn't know what he will choose to buy. He wanted to buy souvenirs in this job. Something to keep as a remembrance. He looked to each corner, deciding which of the things he must buy.

"Hmm. This is harder than I expected." He closed his eyes to think for a moment. He then opened his eyes to see Wendy standing beside him, instantly breaking him into a surprise.

"W-Wendy!. Since when did you came here?" He asked pointing his finger at her.

"Huh? I'm just over to the other side Natsu-san. You should have noticed."

"Sorry. I'm just thinking again."

"Thinking about what?"

"About choosing some souvenirs when we get back home. Me and Happy are buying things that could reminds us of our previous adventure such as this. I wanted to buy something could be a remembrance for the four of us." He grinned at her causing Wendy to hide her blush.

"A-ah, sure." They again went to look for souvenirs only this time they were searching closely together. They each suggested opinions about every things they find amusing. At least no one wants the conversation to be quiet. Wendy was looking at the accessories with Natsu who was looking to the other stand. She immediately saw a sapphire necklace. It was no ordinary necklace, it was crafted beautifully as shown for its elegant structure. The sapphire was very beautiful as it was place in the center of the necklace revealing its sparkle when light passes through. Wendy just stared at the necklace. Now she probably has something to buy for. She looked to the price. She became widely shocked at the price. She didn't counted it wrong, her eyes are as sharp that of a dragon to notice. It was over 40,000 jewels! Wendy's face dropped down. She just joined Fairy Tail and she never earned such jewels as this. But it was her favorite. It can tell from her first glance to the necklace.

"Yo, Old Man! Come here for a bit." a familiar voice erupted beside her calling out to the shop manager. It was Natsu.

"What the. Don't call me old man you jerk!" The shop manager shouted back. Quite annoyed to the call at him but calm nonetheless. He wanted to be decent as he can be when it comes to his customers whether they are crazy or not. The shop manager reached to the two who were standing beside each other.

"Now what is it that you called me out for Mr. uh."

"Just call me Natsu. I'm not used to be called formally or any of that sort." He spoke at the shop manager while scratching his head with one hand.

"It's not like I wanted to know your name! I'm doing it out of respect for my customers." came the retorted reply.

Natsu ignoring the reply, proceeded to the reason why he brought the manager. "Anyway, how much of that thing?" pointing at what Wendy is holding. Wendy was confused of what the shop manager looked at what she's holding to recognize it

"Ahhh. That's one unique necklace, it was a traded accessory from another town which I bought along with other traded supplies. The last person who owned it said that he found it on a mountain. It was pretty. I've never seen such beautiful work." He stopped to recall about the necklace and continued. "I was planning on keeping it myself but I'm really not really accessories."

"But why set your shop with these things even though you don't fancy them?" Natsu asked why.

"I needed to sell those things. I'm earning for my own living stupid." He was really annoyed now. Of all the customers he encountered, he never seen that a guy like him would really have him ticked off not so in the way of being angry, just annoyed. Basically just irritated.

"Then I'll buy the necklace." Natsu said, shocking Wendy. The shop manager managed to return to his old kind self. At there he thought, that the guy would just mess around him.

"Okay then, it's worth 40,000 jewels."

"Here."

"Wh-Where did you get all the money?" this time Wendy asked Natsu.

"Oh that. Well, I always keep some reserved jewels for the search." He smiled at her.

"I know that but w-why you'd buy it?"

Natsu chuckled, "I just noticed you were staring at the necklace for a long time. Of course you probably noticed I'm right beside you right so I can see it in your eyes when looked at it."

"U-Uh, Yes. Y-you're right. I should have noticed." Wendy stammering a little of what he said earlier.

The two shared laughs and conversations while waiting for the shop manager to give the change. He noticed the two might somewhat close to each other. He smiled though he kept it while giving the change. So refreshing to see youth enjoying their lives. He gave them the change and also the necklace. Wendy took hold of the necklace while looking at it. But before they could even leave, the manager asked something to them.

"By the way, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend by any chance?" Upon saying that, their faces rose up of embarrassment. What kind of question is that even Natsu wasn't prepared to that question.

"N-No we're not like that." Wendy defended themselves

"Yeah, we're just mages from Fairy Tail."

"Ah so you were guildmates then. There I thought you two were like going out together." He smiled

"Oh that one is true."

"Natsu-san!" Wendy protested again with embarrassment written on her face.

"Sorry for thinking like that, it's just you too look cute together that's all." The shop manager smiledas he complimented the about the two. Natsu and Wendy then again, was caught off guard of the question, blushing madly as they make their way out of the store with the shop manager waving at them bidding them goodluck. There were a little bit far from the store they just went but their embarrassment wasn't completely gone. Somehow thoughts in their minds seemed to be similar to the two of them. Thanks to that guy, they won't stop blushing and neither of them wants to talk until Wendy spoke up

"I didn't expect that from the shop manager to think that you know."

"Yeah, at some point that guy must have some serious business regarding to this kind of thing." He pouted.

But still Wendy could not stop blushing because of the compliment. The shop manager actually told them they looked cute together. She then turned to Natsu who was behind her just ketting her to be ahead of her.

"Well, do you think it's true?" She asked suddenly enough for Natsu to be taken aback for her sudden question. Another one of her sudden outburst.

"G-Guh, Uhh. What do you mean by that?" He knows the question but wanted to pretend to have not hear it clearly. He cannot answer that one especially around her. He might be embarrassed by that including her.

"N-Nothing." She replied back to him while smiling again controlling her blush. She don't want to repeat it somehow because she is embarrassed. Natsu on the other hand, didn't want to ruin the night. He just wanted to make Wendy happy. At some point he was really having fun with her this night. Not very much like Lucy but more fun than it used to be. Unaware for the fire dragonslayer, a blush was seen from his cheeks as stared at Wendy. He was again having that same feeling when he looked at Wendy who he can't his eyes off. He can't explain it. It was very new to him. Finally managed to turn away from her, he looked to a different direction still blushing. then he remembered about the necklace.

"So about the necklace. Can I see it?" He started to speak again catching Wendy's attention.

"Oh, umm, Here." She took hold of it slightly raising it higher enough for the two of them to see.

"Woah! It's so beautiful! Try putting it on Wendy." He happily requested to her getting the bluenette to blush again.

"U-Uh, Sure." She begins to put it on. But it's hard to determine which is the correct place to put it on together at the back of her neck. She struggles as her hans began to slip from the the grip before feeling a sensational warm feeling holding to her hands. It was Natsu who was behind her helping her.

"Wait I'll help you."b

"Huh. Wait I can do it."

"Well it will take you a long time to attach it. Come on let me." He insisted with Wendy finally letting go and letting Natsu to do it.

Wendy took a look at her hands where Natsu's hands had touched. It was warm. Sure he was a fire mage, basically he was warm but not in the way she felt earlier. She felt safe and secure at that moment. She can tell how Natsu is carefree to his friends even in their slight problems, he would still volunteer for it. Natsu finished attaching the necklace to her before Wendy turns around to let see it for himself. Not long after, Natsu stared in awe as what he is seeing right now. So pretty he thought. He stared at her for a long time making Wendy to feel uneasy.

"I-Is something wrong Natsu-san?" She tried to ask getting Natsu to regain his composure.

"N-No, it's just you look great wearing it." He commented getting both blush from them.

"D-Do you think so?"

Natsu gave her a nod indicating he really mean it, getting a happy grin from Wendy.

"Well, shall we go for more?" Natsu asked her again this time he smiled to her.

"Yeah!" She happily agreed and went beside him walking together to another place.

"So about the souvenir, we didn't get anything." She asked slightly felt bad for Natsu. But instead of receiving a depressed reply, Natsu just grinned at her before saying.

"No, we already got one." He smiled.

"Huh, we did?"

"Yeah, that one." Natsu said while pointing at the necklace causing Wendy to be slightly surprised.

"This necklace?"

"Yeah and also it's my present for you. So do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She replied back still holding the necklace in her palm.

"I see, that's good though I feel bad for Happy and Charle."

"Why is that?"

"Because that necklace is our souvenir. If by ours, I mean only the two us. It's just weird why they didn't come along with us. We could have bought them something." At Natsu's words, she blushed again at his words. She thought that Natsu meant the necklace for the two of them only. She stared at Natsu while they're walking, he was looking to the night sky. Then Natsu felt his hand being held upon Wendy's. He was slightly surprised but didn't mind at all afterwards. They again wander the town aimlessly not knowing what part of the town they went through but they don't mind anything. All that matters to them is having fun together. After several times together, they finally settled back to the fountain at the plaza. The two somehow became tired from their numerous times of walking around town though Natsu seemed to have more energy. They have been having fun together for too long even the people who were shopping started to decrease in number.

"Should we go back to the hotel Wendy? It's getting late." Natsu asked also causing Wendy to be depressed. She still want to go for another walk with him. But for him to insist to go back must be really needed. They still need to get to a train riding to another town tomorrow. They just stayed here for rest and sleep. They still need to search clues for their parents.

"Sure Natsu-san." She said while getting a yawn. She started to become a bit sleepy as they began their walk back to the hotel. The moon was full at the night sky, shining enough to leave a shadow in the earth. Everything is clear and refreshing. Wendy was trying to keep herself awake. They must be a bit long while they're out town. Her vision started getting blurred, her legs turning limp and felt like she was to fall unto her knees. She was prepared to hit the cold, hard ground but it didn't. Instead she landed on Natsu's back to act as a support for her. Natsu didn't say anything and then began to lift Wendy piggyback shocking Wendy.

"N-Natsu-san, w-what are you doing?" She asked getting her sleepiness away for a moment only to be replied back with Natsu's grin.

"What do you mean? I'm carrying you back, you're sleepy."

"W-What I'm- (Yawn) not sleepy." She replied back but her yawning should be clear that she really is sleepy.

"See you're sleepy alright."

"But t-this is embarrassing."

"What's there to be embarrassed? If I didn't help you earlier then you would have fall into the ground." He spoke with a slight worry in his words. He always wants to help his comrades before him. After all Fairy Tail taught him that since he came to it.

"So don't worry about anything, just rest on my back. I'll do the walking." Natsu said as he smile to her one last time before walking back to the hotel with Wendy. She was blushing at the moment till she finally settled down and rest herself to Natsu's back. A warm feeling crept into her body feeling Natsu's warmth. She happily embraced the warmth as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered before sleeping deeply into Natsu's back. Natsu heard it even it was a whisper. Took a glimpse of her sleeping face before whispering something.

"Thank you too Wendy for this wonderful night."

They made their way to the hotel. It was pretty late. Natsu went upstairs, dropping by Wendy's room to bring her there. Upon entering, He saw Charle who was still awake and waiting for them to come back.

"You came back. I was expecting it to end early seems like it's not. Charle said to Natsu while he puts lays Wendy back to bed.

"Yeah, we were a little late but we had fun though."

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes that you two had too much fun. I hope you two cause any trouble along the way."

"Nothing wrong happened." They stopped talking for a moment before Natsu asked again. "So where's Happy? I thought he was with you."

"He also got tired and slept back to your room."

"Oh I see then I should be going then." Charle just looked at him as he makes his way to the door. Hmm. No wonder why Wendy would like him. He is a very caring guy. I thought he was some idiot who knew nothing but fighting only. As Natsu opens the door, Charle asked something to him.

"Take care of Wendy. She's still shy but I know you can help her with that." Natsu didn't even needed to repeat question.

"Sure." He said before closing the door, while going back to their room. He entered the room only to see Happy asleep but was drooling in their bed. Probably he was dreaming about earlier with Charle accompanying him.

"What the heck Happy? I never known you were drooling all this time." He thought to himself before getting a spare futon in his baggage, lying it down on the floor before crashing himself down finally sleepy too.

"Good night Happy. Good night Fairy Tail. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Night Wendy." He finally closed his eye, going into a deep slumber

Unaware for Natsu, he was subconsciously muttered something.

\- - - "Where are you Igneel?" - - -

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it guys. Chapter 4 stops here. Look forward for the next chapter. NaWen forever. :)**


	5. The Dragon Search

**A/N: Hello guys again. Sorry didn't update fast. Really sorry. At last Chapter 5 is here Have fun Reading :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Dragon Search -**

Elsewhere in a unknown volcanic region, a dragon mostly covered with dark, red scales with a pair of large round eyes with yellow sclera glowing in both sides can be seen trudging very slowly towards a magma pool. Every step created a slight tremor as the gigantic dragon makes its way to the magma. Large bony wings with rippled tips remained intact like it wasn't used for a long time. It was about to lean down its large neck to the magma when-

_"I warned you to never visit again Grandine." _The dragon turned its head to where a big shadow loomed above it only to see another dragon flying steadily at it.

The other dragon is different. It was pure white in all parts of its body. Unlike all typical dragons, it has talons instead claws and feathers instead of scales. Wings spread vastly, resembling that of a bird and flapped widely enough to keep it above air. It began to talk back.

_"__And why should I listen to that? You're as arrogant as ever Igneel."_ Said dragon began to glare at Grandine in outrage.

_"No one has the right to ever call my name except me!"_

_"I'd expect you to say that." _Grandine began her descent into a safe spot where there isn't heat to burn her.

_"Now what brings you here in my domain?"_

_"I wanted to talk about the kid. To think that he would able to attain that form. I presumed that you had something to do with that."_

_"You are spouting nonsense Grandine. We already decided ourselves to stay away from them."_

_"But that didn't stop you from getting to him. That kid is interesting."_

_"Don't ever try to meddle with my son!" _His voice started to bent up with anger.

_"Quite possessive. And that reminds me something, it seems like my daughter had established a good relationship with your son."_

_"And what does it have to do with you?"_

_"Hmm, something that you didn't taught him in exception of your show of care for the boy__."_

_"I had taught him everything. Unlike you, who failed to teach her own child about being a dragonslayer."_

_"Yes, I quite failed on that. But it was enough for my child to bring that kid to have someone he wanted care most." _Igneel turned silent, unable to answer to Grandine's statement.

_"You noticed didn't you? Your son is beginning to love someone deeply." _Grandine continued.

_"There will be nothing between that child of yours and my son."_

_"You're wrong Igneel. Love comes into everyone even to us, no matter how they strongly object it, it will not stop them from caring someone other than them. Just like how you raise your child and show your love for him, am I correct?"_

_"Begone! Grandine!"_ Igneel began to turn hostile towards Grandine prompting her to fly.

_"Stubborn as ever. Oh well, we'll continue this some other time." _And with that Grandine flies away and disappears leaving Igneel to settle down and rested on the hot ground.

_"Love. . . . ." _

Igneel lost his interest to drink the magma and laid his head to rest instead.

* * *

Back to the town

Morning has just began, people already started to wander to the town once more, and shops opening. Another day for ordinary people to work in their ordinary lives. Natsu was moving aimlessly from his sleep. From the futon he slept, he was already near a wardrobe and snoring like a pig. It was a miracle Happy isn't disturbed by his loud snore. Anyone could have mistaken the sound as a monster. Happy who was still in his dreamland, was hugging the pillow beside him, dreaming it as Charle.

"Fish, Fish, Fish. Here's some fish Charle. Do you like it?" Words muttered in his sleep as Natsu's snore began to create a twist in his dream thinking it as a villain of some kind.

"Don't worry Charle. I'll protect you." He whispered while grabbing the pillow which he hugged earlier in one hand before thrusting it forward to where the snore is coming from.

"TAKE THIS!" He said quietly as the pillow went to Natsu. Fortunately, the bed was quite elevated and it didn't hit Natsu. Instead, the pillow smashed to the wardobe making it wobble because of the force of the throw. Plus, Natsu was in the base of the wardrobe causing it to lose its balance more. It wobbled several moments before finally giving up and began fall down on top of Natsu. The lack of light causes Natsu to flicker his eyes a little as he saw a wardrobe come crashing to him at the moment. He thought that he was dreaming but a falling wardrobe in his dream? Why would I dream like that? He finally opened his eyes, but he was too late. Even in his enhanced instincts, the wardrobe fell on top of him causing him to shout in panic. His eyes shot wide as he cannot avoid the incoming wardrobe.

"Gaaaaahhh!" A loud shout was followed by a loud crash enough Happy to wake up.

**CRASH!***

Happy wiped his eyes and turned around to where the crash originated. He looked around but cannot see something that might be the cause. The bed was too high enough for Natsu and wardrobe on top of him to be seen.

"Huh? Did I just (Yawn) heard something?" He calmly asked earning a tick mark from Natsu who was still buried with the wardrobe.

"What kind of question is that!" Natsu raised his voice, moving away the wardrobe with his two hands, sending it a few paces away creating another loud crash. Happy tried to adjust his surroundings because of his sleep. He finally can open his eyes clearly only to see a irritated Natsu standing and glaring at him furiously.

"Oh Good Morning Natsu. Morning is just great right?" As Happy said that, a few more tick marks popped into Natsu's head.

"Try saying that without getting a wardrobe crashing through me!"

"Gyaaahaaaa! AYE!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Wendy's room

Wendy and Charle are still asleep in their bed. Probably because of the events happened last night. Charle was cuddling into Wendy in their sleep. Like Natsu and Happy, they have a strong bond between themselves as they've been together since they were in Caitshelter. Wendy begins to wake up from her sleep. She yawned silently for Charle to not wake up. Rays of sunlight passed through the glass window and into the room. Morning dew could be seen outside near the mountains, showing the wake of a new and wonderful day. Wendy sat up from her bed, begins to walk to the glass window to open it. As she make her way to the window, sunlight reflected through the sapphire necklace, giving off its sparkle of scattered blue lights. She held the necklace and chuckled as she recalls all the events happened last night. She just had a date with Natsu. She blushed as the thought came to her mind. She opened the window allowing the air to occupy the room.

Feeling the gentle breeze from her fur, Charle wakes up from her sleep only to see Wendy staring to the window as the wind continue blow her hair gently, showing off its silkiness and elegance. Birds can be heard twirping in a nearby tree. Wendy observed them for awhile, getting a smile from her as they began to fly to another place. She slightly looked down from her window to see people began to fill the town again.

"You're very early today Wendy." Charle began to speak to her.

"Oh Charle! Good Morning. I didn't notice you were awake." Wendy turned to her, slightly surprised as she was unaware that Charle was already awake. She gave her a warm smile to the white Exceed who smiled in return.

"Good Morning too Wendy." She said in reply. She caught a glimpse of the necklace tied around her neck. She wanted to question it for her but she can only assume that she got it from last night.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I had my sleep the whole night." Charle answered as she got out of the bed, getting a brush from their luggage as she tries her fur with the brush and get fixed. Wendy followed back to Charle as she left the window open for the wind to pass through the room. She got another brush from the luggage as the two began fixing themselves. They wanted to get themselves straightened out before going down for breakfast. Wendy unattached the necklace, putting it in her luggage for safety. Charle might be suspicious for her to have a necklace bought from Natsu.

The two finally finished straightening themselves. Wendy returned the brushes back to the luggage and swipe her clothing for any dust or dirt sticking around it. Charle used her wings to fly quickly to the door.

"Well, we should probably head downstairs. Natsu and the tomcat should be already down also."

"Oh that's right. Natsu-san and Happy could be eating right now." Wendy replied to her as agreeing to Charle's assumption. A slight blush crept to her face upon saying his name but didn't mind it at all. They were about to open the door before a slight sound of crash vibrated from the side of their room where Natsu's and Happy's room is. They sweatdropped as they heard another crash and a yell from Happy through the wall. They sure knew how to get along in the morning.

"From what we heard, they sure knew how to wake each other up."

"U-Uh you're right." She nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we should get going and eat our breakfast. They will come down eventually."

"But, should we wait for them? I mean, it'll be much faster if we all eat together."

"I don't think so. Those two probably will gobble much of the food than we can. That's why we must be ahead of them and eat all we can before them."

Wendy could not dissuade Charle at this time. She went on and agreed to her. Also, Charle's idea seemed convincing. Knowing Natsu and Happy, there would be no food left for them. Food somehow, is the centerpart of their mind. They would never take a second thought to choose food to the other. Thinking their personalities makes Wendy smile once again, staring at blank space. Charle noticed it.

"What are you smiling for?" Charle asked her.

"N-Nothing Charle!" She quickly turned her face away from her. They were silent for a moment when Charle asked another question.

"So when did you get the necklace earlier?" She changed the conversation concerning about the necklace. She can always assume something from Wendy if the necklace was from Natsu but she wanted to make sure of that.

"W-Well, You know. T-That's" Wendy looked down, trying to hide her blush from her. She knew that Charle will know her secret eventually but to say it out in the open is not her kind of thing especially about the necklace. She don't want her to tell the guild about it. She just can't handle it. She couldn't find her excuse since the necklace was really from him last night. She had no choice but to give in. Charle figured that Wendy isn't ready for this kind of thing but ever since the alliance, she saw a lot of changes in her. Wendy started to become brave and had more faith in her power to believe, thanks to those people around her at that time especially Fairy Tail. Maybe it's time for her to let Wendy choose what she wanted to do from now on. The only thing she can do for her is to support her along the way.

"Well that aside, I don't plan on asking you about it. It's something between you two right? So it only stays in with you two. So rest assured. I'm not gonna tell anyone about it." Charle answered back to Wendy, smiling proudly at the sky dragonslayer.

"Charle..." Wendy was quite surprised by her words. This is the first time she saw Charle like this. Of course, Wendy always knew that she would not hesitate to reject any of the things beyond her doing but this time, she didn't oppose to it. She could feel at least comfortable if Charle is the only one who knew her feelings. Wendy could only smile at her best friend before quickly asked about her unusual self.

"Umm. Are you okay Charle? You don't seemed to be in yourself." She asked in a cheerful expression.

"What kind of question is that? I'm perfectly fine. I could also say the same to you!"

Wendy chuckled as she tries to tease her a little. Charle was disturbed at first but went on together with Wendy. They giggled to each other, almost forgetting what they were supposed to do.

The two resumed their way downstairs getting breakfast for themselves leaving Natsu and Happy behind. In the end, Wendy followed Charle's agreement.

* * *

Back at Natsu's room.

After what happened earlier, the two settled down with Natsu forgiving Happy, getting him into a happy grin and also flew towards him for a hug. They also begin to pack things up with Natsu putting back his spare futon to his baggage and Happy floating beside him.

"Why did you sleep on the floor anyway Natsu?"

"How will I sleep when you're drooling the other side of the bed."

"What? I didn't drool. Well I kinda dreamed to much about fish last night but I never drooled on our bed." Happy said further as if he is on the right side but Natsu knows better. He made his way to the bed and uncovered the blankets that exposes a small area of dried saliva present on the bed shocking Happy.

"Noooooo!" Happy shouted in despair as the truth unfolds. He was like in one of those dramas, spotlight showing himself muttering his last words. Natsu just stands there watching his friend. He was aware Happy was acting too much. He don't know whether he could just show pity or laugh at his partner's antics.

"Now now Happy. Don't be bothered by it. I don't really mind if you drool. What is there to be depressed if your best friend is here knowing your secrets? I don't mind at all. I was actually drooling too."

He scratched his head while laughing getting Happy out of his depressed state as he look to his partner who was still giving his smile to him.

"Really? You will not tell this to Charle?"

"Of course we're best buds remember? Though I don't understand why it involves Charle."

"You don't understand how love really works. A cat should never show his rudeness."

"Well good luck with that. Now I'm feeling a bit hungry. I never knew talking could make someone hungry so fast."

"I agree you too Natsu. My stomach's rumbling."

"Well let's get going then! We can have fish."

"Aye!" was all Happy can say. They continued to talk about things like they do everyday while arranging their things for the incoming search.

"Let's eat outside. There are many restaurants around the town Natsu, I want to have the biggest fish." He suggested to him.

"Ok! I'm all fired up!" He shouted as he grab his baggage and raised his right hand cloaked in fire. He came before the door then punches it creating a blast enough for anyone at the hotel to hear it. The blast created smoke and burnt wood as Natsu walked passed to it going downstairs laughing.

"Natsu. . . . We could just open it." Happy sweatdropped at Natsu's sudden outburst. Master will not like the idea of too much damage of property. He had dealt enough complaints to the Magic Council and he thinks it's about time Master must get some peace without any reports of Natsu destroying this and that. But even he could not stop it. That's Natsu alright.

Everyone inside the hotel began to turn their attention to the noise. Others from the hallway near Natsu's room, were caught suprised from the blast earlier which scared them.

"A bomb?"

"Robbers?"

"Dark Guild attack?"

A mixture of muttering opinions fill the air even from the lobby and entrance of the hotel where Wendy and Charle were supposed to be.

"Explosion?" Wendy asked as she overheard something from the tenants.

"No doubt. It's him." Charle calmly replied while flying beside her at the entrance. In a few seconds, they saw Natsu and Happy running towards the entrance with an angry hotel manager behind them on hot pursuit. Natsu saw Wendy as he make his run outside then waving both her and Charle.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed as Natsu stopped by her together with Happy.

"Yo! Wendy! Good Morning. Sorry but we're kind of a hurry today."

"Aye! Manager is mad at us for some reason." Happy added.

"Why wouldn't he be mad at you when you destroyed his property." Charle gave them common sense into their minds. That's just how stupid the duo was.

"Oh! We can talk later let's meet up at the train station. We'll eat somewhere. Later then." He again smile and waved again before rushing out with Happy.

"Natsu-saaaaaan!" She tried to call out but he was already out of sight as she saw the two figures went to another direction with the hotel manager tailing them.

"Mira-san just entrusted me to keep Natsu-san from destroying things." Wendy muttered.

"I think something bad is going to happen in this town." Charle spoke up only to have Wendy to nod. They both sighed as their two other guildmates cause trouble around Fiore again. Yup there ain't a single day where Natsu can't cause any damage at a high scale. At least Wendy is used to it now.

"I kinda feel bad for Master though." Wendy and Charle nodded as the same thought crossed to their minds.

"Well I'm sure they'll be fine. Come on Wendy let's go eat."

"Okay Charle."

The two walked to the opposite direction and began entering to a restaurant. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy managed to get the hotel manager out of sight. Due to Natsu's body and energy, he wasn't able to keep up and eventually gave up but will write a report concerning his recklessness. Still, he's dead when he comes back to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu. Try to be careful sometimes." Happy said as he scratched his head as a sign of relief after the whole chase.

"Meh, can't help it. I love doing it."

Happy could only watch at his best friend's attitude. He was worried about his destructive nature but didn't mind at all. In truth he was proud he had that kind of thing.

"Now that he's gone let's eat Natsu."

"Yeah!" They stood up from their hiding place and walked like innocent people. They got into a different restaurant and ate like they never eaten for twenty years. Fortunately, Natsu didn't get into fighting. In another restaurant, Wendy and Charle ate their breakfast. Of course they have manners as they eat their food decently. Wendy finished eating while waiting for Charle to finish hers. She stared to the street as multiple people walked into different directions, thinking deeply.

"I wonder what Grandine is doing right now." She thought. She then resumed her stare with her hand supporting her chin. They payed their bill and went back to the hotel to gather her things. Natsu on the other hand was already making his way to the train station with Happy. He already packed up their things in their room earlier so he will just wait for Wendy and Charle. Happy was seating in a bench beside him still eating the fish he saved from their breakfast and Natsu was almost half asleep waiting for them. Maybe they went to shop more. He then tries to think of something that can kill time. Food, Fire, Igneel, beating the crap out of Gray and Gajeel, etc. etc.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." A familiar voice managed to recall Natsu back to reality, making him turn around to see it was Wendy and Charle. Charle floating beside Wendy. Wendy was wearing a blue dress with two stripes of light blue just above her skirt. At the center of her dress could be seen a flower. The necklace she received from Natsu was tied unto her neck. Right now she don't mind wearing it even if someone is around. She gazed to Natsu a little before going back to Charle.

"We don't mind waiting." Natsu spoke.

"Not very true Natsu." Happy spoke while eating his fish.

"Nah, I'm not bothered by it. I have lots to do to kill time."

"Alright you two. We should probably go now. The more time we have today the more time we can ask for rumors." Charle interrupted to stop their argument.

"Then let's get going!" He briefly stood up and went to where the train is standing by. Then his firm body, started going limp, his face was mushed like he was about to throw up. Just seeing the train or even thinking can really put him directly to motion sickness.

"Here we go again." Happy sighed as the usual thing that will happened to Natsu when on board is about to happen again.

"I-It's not the bad right?" Wendy tries to reassure his condition.

"That could be the opposite Wendy." Charle replied.

"I just hope it doesn't get any worse." Wendy again showed her worry over for the fire dragonslayer.

"Hoh, you seemed to care for him too much." Charle said to her.

"Charle! I-It's not like that." Wendy raised her voice slightly higher than Charle's, blushing madly. She thought Natsu and Happy heard what Charle said but Natsu had his motion sickness kicking in which made him to care about his own safety from transportation and Happy being busy as he try to help his best friend.

"Oh! The train is about to depart. Let's get going." Charle added further ignoring Wendy's embarrassment. They all entered to the train and sat to their seats. With Happy and Charle seated again together, Wendy has no choice but to sit beside Natsu whom his soul is partly out of his body. She don't know whether to pity him or just smile at him. The train started departing with the two Exceeds talking to things while Wendy is still sitting like she never move a muscle. She don't know what to do until she looked worriedly at Natsu. He was still having motion sickness even couldn't keep a straight look to his surroundings and is still looking down on the floor.

"Ne Wendy, can you cast Troia again on Natsu?. I'm kinda worried for him at his state. His sickness is worse than yesterday." Happy said as he caught a glance from his fellow dragonslayer. Charle then looked to Natsu who also made her worried.

"Yeah. It looks like he can't talk right now compared yesterday." She added as she noticed Natsu isn't really saying a single word ever since the start of the train ride.

"N-No. L-Let m-me be like t-this. I-I can hand-. Natsu was cut off as he passed out as his sickness overwhelmed him.

"Really Natsu you can't keep up ver- What the?" Happy stopped in mid-sentence as he and the others saw Natsu went down the floor.

"He fell unconscious."

"Probably because of the motion sickness."

"What should we do?" Wendy asked worriedly to the two as she got off her seat and helped Natsu.

"He's just passed out I think. At least he won't be experiencing it for now." Happy said.

The three helped Natsu back to his seat but the slight bumps of the train made Natsu again fall to the floor again so they had no choice but to lay him beside Wendy's lap much to her embarrassment. Even though he's unconscious, all of them could see his expression still sick but later they didn't mind it. After awhile, the two Exceeds resumed their talk about the town they were about to go. Wendy on the other hand, was staring deeply to the window. She could see beautiful landscapes and forests. It would be great to get outside and embrace nature. She then noticed Natsu who was unconscious, had his face expression returned to normal. The motion sickness is gone and he looked exactly fine and sleeping.

"Wendy. Did you cast Troia on Natsu?" Happy said as he caught a glance to his fellow dragonslayer.

"U-Uh Yeah." Wendy stated half-heartedly. She lied to them just to cover up.

"Well you shouldn't do it all the time. You know the effects will grow shorter if it's used on him everyday." Charle reminded her.

"I know." Wendy replied as Happy and Charle nodded in agreement.

The train finally stopped and Natsu woke up just as the same time. Happy and Charle began to step outside the train with Wendy and Natsu behind them. They finally reached to their designated town. The town was just as the same as Magnolia. There aren't much buildings but mostly houses and shops can be seen around. People are friendly and are all simple folks. They work hard for a living. At the center can also see a big clock tower wtih 4 sides showing time. Proably it was a landmark for this town.

"So this is the town of Herthia." Charle stated as she looked to the details of the town list in her hand.

"Look! Look! Natsu. A tower." Happy happily pointed the tower as he turned around to see Natsu staring at a meal restaurant."

"Always into food." Charle said as she and Wendy turned around the two.

"Nah, I could eat later, first we need information about our foster parents." He replied as he managed to get his attention out of the food and went over to them.

"That's right. That is what the mission is all about." Happy stated proudly.

"Let's do our best Natsu-san." Wendy said with cheerfulness.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied as he clutched his right fist.

"We need to split up in order for us to hasten the search." Charle suggested to the group.

"Good idea! Me and Happy are gonna search to the west side of here." Natsu said with Happy settling down into his head.

"Then we'll check the other side. That okay?" Charle added with Wendy nodded as a sign of yes.

"Okay! That's settled. We'll meet up at the tower just at the center of town."

After the finishing the whole matter, the four of them went to their designated place.

"Okay Good luck you two!" Wendy turned around and called out to the two as she waves her hand.

"Aye!"

"Good Luck Wendy!" Natsu replied back as he and Happy's figure trailed off to the road.

"Well it's about time for us to go and search your foster dragon." Charle spoke.

"Yes. We'll have to work hard just like Natsu always do." Wendy replied.

The two also began their way to the opposite side asking rumors for their foster dragons.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's about that. Their search of their parents had started. Look forward to the next chapter for more adventures of our two dragonslayers. I'll also try to update in weekends for the upcoming chapters. NaWen forever. :) **


	6. Rescue Mission

**A/N: Hi and Hello to you guys again. School started and you know what it has in store for me but wait no longer because I finally had my time to continue this fanfic and create more stories until next year so, pls take care of me xD. Here is Chapter 6. Have fun reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Rescue Mission -**

It was already noon and Natsu and Happy are still making progress for their search. They asked a bunch of people about rumors or even a slight information of dragons. Some cannot answer and honestly don't know anything. Ever since the disappearance of there foster parents. It is almost rarely to see or witness any dragons these days. But Natsu hasn't given up hope. The voice of Igneel that had appeared to him when he was under Master Zero spell was proof though he never told it to anyone. It was enough for him to believe that Igneel is out there and watching him. One thing that bothered him is that why did he suddenly left? Why did Grandine, Metalicana and the other dragons also disppeared? He wished for a long time to see him one day. His resolve is unstoppable.

Then they made their way to the town square where they would meet up with Wendy and Charle. They were the first ones ever to arrive and they can see the big clock tower up close standing in the middle. Natsu looked up to the very tower. He just jawdropped at his view of the tower.

"So Big!"

"Aye! This could be much bigger than our guild."

"I agree."

"Ara! You two here already?" A familiar voice was heard from the two causing them to turn to see Charle the one spoke with Wendy beside her.

"Yo! You find any clues?" Natsu asked immediately. A good way to start a conversation.

"No. We asked people around but they don't know anything." Wendy said as after she made a disapproving nod.

"Maybe the townspeople don't really know much about dragons." Happy suggested

"Hmmmmmm."

"Maybe we're having a little amount of information of people who are knowledgable with the dragons." Charle added.

"Hmmmmmm. Something's not right." Natsu still pondered in thought.

"What is it Natsu-san?" Wendy asked him.

"Hmm. I was thinking it a bit earlier, now I can't seem to recall."

"Natsu stop thinking! It isn't your thing to do."

"So bad Happy. I can still think you know." Natsu retorted back at the insult.

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Natsu tried to think deeply for a moment until.

**Growl***

Suddenly, a faint growl erupted from Happy's stomach causing the three of them to turn to origin of the noise. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"I see!" Natsu finally realized. "What we need now is food!" As soon as he said that, Charle grew a tick mark on her forehead.

"What does that have to do with the search?"

"Meh, I'm just hungry that's all. All this search is also making everyone hungry. That right?"

"Yes, I somehow feel a bit hungry too." Wendy approved of Natsu's suggestion.

"Wendy. Not you too."

"Oh, come on. Let's take a break once in a while." Natsu pleaded with eyes sparkling.

It took a few more seconds before she can reply.

"Okay, fine. Seems like I'm feeling a little bit hungry too." She said as she also gave up trying to keep herself from being hungry.

"Then let's get eating then." Natsu smiled cheerfully and walked a few steps ahead of them, getting both smiles from the three.

"Aye! Sir!"

Then they went to a restaurant, and tried to sate their hunger and of course, to take their break aside from the search. It is also quite tiring for only having to wander around and ask people. Natsu and Happy ordered lots of food, getting Wendy and Charle to think that where does the food go after all that? Wendy ordered for a decent meal along with Charle. Unlike those two, they don't have the power to eat as much as them. While they were eating, Natsu already got full and stopped eating. A curve line could be seen from his stomach showing how much he'd eaten.

"Food is just so delicious." Natsu said as he patted his stomach.

"Aye." followed by Happy who is also stuffed.

"How much fish did you eat?" Charle asked.

"A lot."

"Well, once we're finished we're gonna have to continue searching."

"Aye." Both Natsu and Happy made a cheerful response. Wendy can only stare and admire the sight of two best buds who seemed like nothing could go between them. Mostly her eyes gaze towards Natsu. A slight blush can be seen in her cheeks with a cute smile. Natsu noticed her.

"Something wrong Wendy?" He asked getting her to look down.

"N-Nothing!" She immediately answered making Charle to turn her face to hers. She gave Wendy as slight nudge to her shoulder for some courage to be able to say something to Natsu. Happy who was still enjoying the food he ate saw the necklace attached to Wendy.

"Wendy, what is that?" He pointed at the necklace.

Wendy looked as to where he was pointing and her face flushed in just a moment. The necklace was given from someone whom she admires, or probably likes. She can recall the events where she and Natsu enjoyed the night. Charle knew Happy will find her secret eventually so she immediately added another topic which concerns about delicious fishes, getting Happy to forget the previous question. Wendy was relieved that Charle can follow up with the situation. Natsu looked to Wendy causing her to look also to him. He grinned at her.

"Looks good on you." He said while looking at her directly catching Wendy off guard again from his compliment.

"Y-You think so?" Her face was deep red. Heat rises from her head, poking her fingers in a cute and childish way as she avoids to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Wendy began to smile at Natsu warmly knowing that he could really make everyone happy and learn to get along with people with only a smile and passionate words except for Gray of course. The two really don't really get along only if Erza wasn't looking. At some time she would catch them hurting each other, trading spells of their respective element against each other and Erza had to stop them from blowing the guild from turning it to a burnt or frozen building.

The two began their conversation telling about certain things about their dragons. Charle who was occupying Happy, managed to get a glimpse of them happily together. She couldn't hide a smile from her lips. She finally believed that Wendy already found someone she deeply cares from her heart. Even for a girl, she still sure is fast to get in touch with guys. But guys like Natsu, she don't know what will happen between them. Not minding the current situation she was having, she went back and tried to interrupt them as she can observe that they are not focusing to their main objective.

"Uhh I hate to break it up with you guys but we still need to find more information about your parents." She politely answered to the two as they also stopped conversing and turned back to Charle including Happy.

"Oh I see! We need to continue." Natsu said. They've been slacking off too much.

Just as Natsu was about to signal Happy, Wendy ask them a favor. "Can we go together?"

"Huh?" The two asked again as they wanted her to repeat it.

"I said, can we go and search together?" Wendy stated clearly enough for the two to understand.

"Wendy!" Charle protested.

"Say yes Natsu. It'll be fun that I get to help Charle on our search." Happy pleaded to his partner. But his main course is to just express his love for her.

"Definitely not!" Charle retorted to Happy.

"Sure, why not?" Natsu happily agreed and it was also enough for Happy to fly to the opposite side showing again his love for the white Exceed.

"Aye! Ne, Charle, I saved this fish for you." Hearts formed in his eye showing how much he is devoted to her. But Charle looked away with a sign of rejection of his offer though Happy is not fazed by it. He obvious took it as a sign of shyness and progress to their relationship. And because of this, Charle never been so helpless. Wendy couldn't help but laugh at Happy's response. She don't know whether to encourage him or not but that would make Charle's annoyance of her and Happy to escalate more. After the whole love situation, they went out from the restaurant and resumed their search together. Charle was currently irritated though she have no choice but to stick with the tomcat. Charle and Happy were ahead of the two as Charle avoids any contact to the blue cat but Happy insisted giving his fish. Natsu and Wendy again, were behind the group.

"It's so fun to see them like that." Wendy smiled.

"What do you mean?" Natsu turned to her as it shows that he is confused.

"Well Happy seems to be fond of Charle don't you think?"

Of course, Natsu didn't understand anything from she said. An oblivious guy really. Good thing he wasn't as dense as he is with her last night.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean that Happy likes Charle."

"Aaah. More like care. Well that's true. That's what families do right?"

"Hey! Don't lump me in with that tomcat!" This time Charle spoke towards them.

"Hahaha. Gomenasai Charle, it's just that you two look cute together." Wendy chuckled as she begins to tease her.

"Hmph, says the one who secretly likes a certain guy." Charle smirked evilly. This time she was going for the counterattack. _Wendy cannot run from this one._

"Charle!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Huh? Wendy likes someone?" Natsu immediately knelt down to Charle due to his curiosity, earning another teasing smirk from Charle to Wendy who was starting to blush. Even Happy stopped bickering her and turned his attention about Wendy's secret admirer.

"So who was it then Charle?" Happy wanted to know.

"Not that I like to talk about. Try asking her-"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Charle wasn't given the time to finish as Wendy made an ear-piercing shout and unknowingly blasted the three by a big torrent of air rushing out from her hands. Really? Did she really need to do that?

"Waaaaa!"

"Gaaahaaa!"

"Gyaaa!"

The three screamed in both shock and disbelief as they were blown away by Wendy and came crashing to a nearby store. The wind torrents died down and Wendy knew her mistake and immediately ran to them. She was worried if she's done a little bit overboard. That's what Fairy Tail mages are for. Awesome. She saw Natsu completely crashed head first to the ground and the two Exceeds down. They were both half conscious. Onlookers turned their heads to the commotion and began muttering. Some came out of curiosity, others trying to see if someone's injured.

"I'm sorry. You guys alright?"

"H-How can y-you tell this alright?" Charle managed to speak up. It wasn't the crash that made them three half conscious but the continuous rotation they felt as Wendy blew them away with her magic. A few scratches can be seen to their faces probably because of the rubble.

"T-That's dangerous Wendy." Happy supported her. Then Natsu suddenly emerged from his position earlier, grinning. _Wait, why is he grinning?_

"That's awesome Wendy. Do it again!" He smiled. He wasn't bothered about earlier. His reaction is the complete opposite of what a normal person would feel after being blown away.

"To think you've got a positive feedback from that. What an idiot." Charle said nonchalantly, finally able to stand up feeling no pain anymore. After all Natsu did the damage, they just landed in afterwards.

Wendy could not help but chuckle at Natsu's reaction. At times like this, she would be scolded but she didn't expect that Natsu would admire her power. It made her smile a bit. She looked to Charle and asked for an apology. Same goes for Happy and Natsu too. Her fear and doubts disappeared after that like she had done nothing very serious. Of course it was serious. She blown them towards a store damaging a property. Did Natsu influenced her? And now another manager stormed out of the door only to see his side of the store completely destroyed.

"Noo! My beautiful, gorgeous store! All the years I've spent along with you and your presence that helped me live!" He knelt down like he lost something precious. Seriously, this man needs to straighten up a bit. He's likely to cause a spectacle rather than some dramatic act. The four sweatdropped at the manager's choice of words. He was acting way too much. Wendy snapped out of what she was doing and tried to get his attention, walked past to the three and immediately and bowed for an apology.

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." She politely said getting the manager's attention.

"Wait Wendy!" Charle tried to defend her.

The manager looked at the petite dragonslayer. Almost immediately, his anger rose up.

"So it was you? And you think sorry will get you through all this huh?" He shouted in anger when he found out who destroyed his store.

Wendy knew it was her fault that the manager got angry for all this. The tone of his voice stung in her head. Almost instantly her joy vanished and began to whimper as the manager blamed her. This was her first time ever to have someone blame something because of her. She never experience this because she lived her life with good and nice people and even with her dragon, Grandine.

Cait Shelter shielded the innocent sky dragonslayer from violence and taught her good things about families and friends. And even at the Nirvana incident, she managed to get through it all with her might only to break down again about her guild's truth but Fairy Tail helped her moved on and shed tears for her nakama only this time she felt like she brought it upon herself. Tears were starting to form from her eyes. She's trying to hold it back despite her mistake. She was responsible all of this.

"Wendy. It's not your fault!" Happy tried to call back to her but she wasn't listening.

"I'm truly very sorry!" Wendy now can't hold back anymore as tears fell from her cheek, still bowing. Charle and Happy were shocked as Wendy continued to apologize. They wanted also to involve themselves from the accident. The manager got even more angrier as all he could hear is a simple sorry. He tried to grab a broken wood and walked to Wendy causing the three to widened in shock about what he is going to do.

"It's all your fault Mage!" He raised the wood and was about to smash it to Wendy's head.

"Wendy!" Charle shouted.

"That's dangerous! Happy tried to fly to her but it was too late for him to reach her.

Wendy was about to feel the pain as she gritted her teeth but no such collision made contact to her head. She raised her head a shadow loomed over her face and to see Natsu block the wood with his right hand. The manager tried to overpower Natsu by force but he gritted his teeth as he struggles to make the boy fall into its knees. He stared at Natsu only to see its black, onyx eyes fixed only to him. It was pure anger.

"You're a short-tempered one are you?" He finally speak up.

"What are saying boy huh? Do you want to get beaten?" He quickly retorted to his question. Natsu's face darkened, his eyes are focused only to him with his canines visible from the outside immediately cutting the manager's rude attitude towards him and started to shake a bit.

"Hehe. I could also say the same to you but-" He cloaked his right hand on fire, burning off the wood in contact to it, shocking the manager. He immediately backed out a few steps as the angered dragonslayer tried to enlarge his flames.

"What I don't like about people is making my friends cry! Especially Wendy!" He shouted back in rage, getting Wendy to look up to him preparing to punch the manager. A powerful sensation was felt by the manager as he can see fury behind the boy. The only thing that came on his mind was '_Monster'_.

"W-What are you?" He trembled in fear.

" I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted as he sent a flaming fist into his face sending him to the building crashing to it.

**BOOM* - CRASH***

People turned their attention to the building where the manager crashed and went unconscious. They also recognized something from Natsu and began to realize who he is. Even in Herthia can recognize some known wizards all over Fiore. Some gathered encircling the four and began to mutter.

"Isn't he that famous Salamander?"

"No way! Salamander of Fairy Tail?"

"Wow! I've never seen his fight up close!"

Ignoring other people's murmur he walked up to Wendy who was astounded by his words earlier. This is the first time she heard from him of being protective to her. It made her blush and made her tears disappear. She was relieved. The other two was shocked also of what they saw earlier. Natsu just punched a person. Hell, their journey could've gone without harming someone. Looks like it wasn't though. Kneeling down to her, he asked her.

"You alright?"

"U-Uh not anymore I guess." Wendy shook her head for approval.

"Sorry for I couldn't protect earlier from him."

"Uh? Eh its fine. You already protected me. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"No. Not from the wood. I was talking about that guy. He even bad-mouthed at you."

Wendy was surprised for sure. Was Natsu really this worried for her? Natsu reached down his hand for her and Wendy slowly grabbed and smiled warmly at the fire dragonslayer.

"Wendy!" Both Charle and Happy shouted as they flew to the two dragonslayers.

"Wendy." Natsu spoke.

"Hai?" ("Yes?")

"From now on, I'll definitely protect you." Natsu returned with a calm and reassuring tone.

Wendy instantly reacted again. "Wh-what?" Unable to say anything after that but settled again with a hint of relief and and a feeling of safety. "Arigatou."

The two Exceeds finally made to the two. Showing hints of worry and a reminder for Natsu for acting violently and recklessly.

"I'm perfectly fine now Charle. It was thanks to Natsu-san." Wendy made a happy reply to Charle as she looked to Natsu who gave a wide grin in return. Charle breathe a sigh of relief as the commotion was over. People began to disperse as the event ended with an injured manager who was shouting curses and was carried by other people who have no interest in the commotion earlier.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Happy lifted a brow.

"Don't know. Even with our search in this town, there's nothing to be worth looking for." Charle concluded.

"We still have two more towns to try looking for rumors."

"Ano, do you happen to be Fairy Tail mages?" a voice interrupted their conversation, turning their attention to a middle-man. The man was wearing tattered clothes. A poor man to be exact.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked nonchalantly and was met with a big smash to the head by Charle holding a pan out of nowhere. Wendy and Happy widened in surprise wondering where Charle got the pan.

"Have some respect baka!"

"Hai." Natsu whimpered in pain. Even it's just a pan but to the head. It maybe more painful than Erza's beating.

"It's all right dear. I just wanted to know if you really are mages."

"We are but why?" Happy joined in.

"I was looking for mages or even people kind enough to help me."

"Of course, we'll help. Is there a reward or something." Natsu replied as he backed up almost not experiencing the pain earlier.

The poor man looked away for a moment with an expression of a sad face and the four could already see that he has nothing to pay for them.

"Err you don't have to pay or something." Natsu quickly brushed off of what he said earlier.

"Really, you see my son was taken from me because I was powerless or rather helpless."

"WHAT!"

"You see I lend some money from them for my son and failed to pay from the deadline so they took him as a compensation but I don't wa-"

Then immediately Natsu was holding the man firmly from his shoulders.

"Who took him?"

"Huh, Kiro, the mage who run business her-"

"Where do they took him?" He asked full with anger.

"Just over the outskirts of town."

The man was never given the chance to reply again and Natsu ran to the direction towards the outskirts of Herthia. Leaving the the three behind, He dashed off as a jet stream of fire erupted at his hand giving him speed to catch to the thugs.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed as she proceeds to follow him.

"Happy! Charle! Stay with Oji-san. I'll go after Natsu-san." The two Exceeds nodded and Wendy went after Natsu.

"They must be careful around Kiro." The man tried to get back on his foot.

"Why is that? Is he dangerous?" Charle asked.

"He said to possess some kind of staff. A dangerous one."

"What kind of staff?"

"The staff was said to control space and he can warp you into an another dimension which you cannot escape from."

"What!"

"There's no more time to waste. Hurry after them. I'll be fine. Just warn them about the staff." The man insisted the Exceeds.

"Alright. Be careful too Oji-san." Happy replied which the man nodded in response. Amd then both Exceeds spread out their wings and hurried to their dragonslayers.

* * *

**And there you go guys. Chapter 7 will be up in the next few days because I'm planning to complete this fanfic at the next week. Hope you guys have fun reading and a thousand apologies to those who waited. I'm really sorry. I'll be making more stories to come. Once again Thank You for reading.**

**\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out. +_+**


	7. Fire and Sky

**A/N: Hello guys again. Thanks again for waiting. I'll be starting also with some other anime fanfic beside Fairy Tail but this must come first so don't worry . I'll keep this fanfic updated to the last chapter. Also I made some slight changes in the last chapter but meh, it did not affect the old one though. Just some additional words. Enjoy reading! NaWen forever. xD**

* * *

**\- Fire and Sky -**

Wendy panted as she continue to follow the main road as she was already outside the town and still there is no sign for a pink-haired dragonslayer. Now Wendy is beginning to worry.

"Where are you Natsu-san?" Wendy spoke in her thought while continuing her search for Natsu.

She kept looking but there was no sign of him. Wendy began her pace and continued forth. She slightly blamed herself for not tracing Natsu's scent even she was a dragonslayer. True, dragonslayers have an acute sense of smell but she was still inexperienced and her powers are not designed for fighting, though she can support others with her healing and power buffs. Shaking these thoughts aside, she tried to use her sense of smell to track Natsu for the first time.

She concentrated and focused on sniffing his scent. Multiple scents entered through her mind showing different colors in her vision and immediately sensed Natsu. She made a slight praise for herself for being able to use her instincts as a dragonslayer often.

"Got it. Wait for me Natsu-san." Wendy thought in determination and ran to where Natsu's scent is. As she continue to approach Natsu, multiple explosions, screams of grunts having painfully burnt and flying bodies are seen visible making the petite dragonslayer sweatdropped in thought. "He doesn't hold back does he?"

* * *

Back to Natsu

"Where are you keeping Oji-san's son!" Natsu shouted in rage as he continues to charge to the thugs and grunts like a juggernaut. He immediately found the lair where Kiro and his cronies are and charged in like mad. The lair was a cave or like a mining site with a couple of guys guarding the entrance. Natsu blasted his way through and made quick short of the guards by swatting them away with a fire-engulfed fist.

He proceeded to the door and punched down like he always did when returning to the guild only this time he was furious. Taking away a child from a parent was not a kind of thing he would just go unforgiven. He wanted to punch the life out of the guy who took the kid from his father.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" He shouted catching other grunts attention who were near the entrance and unsheathed their weapons to stop the raging dragonslayer. Others proceeded to alert their other allies.

"Who's this guy?"

"Is he a mage?"

Having enough about their bickering about his character, Natsu prepared to take out the guys who have their weapons pointed at him. Putting a stance as fire whirls around at his mouth, he began charging up for his elemental roar. As he gathered enough fire, he took a last glimpse at his enemies.

**Karyu no Hoko! **(Roar of the Fire Dragon) Natsu let out an intense stream of fire towards his enemies blasting and burning them away from the path of the roar. Eventually, the roar died down and left tiny embers and smoking bodies of grunts groaning in pain. But the roar did not defeat all the thugs and some of them moved again to surround Natsu.

Just as Natsu is about to unleash another roar, an enormous torrent of air engulfed the grunts from his right blowing them away from his side. He widened in surprise anD smiled as he saw Wendy came to back him up.

"Sorry I'm late Natsu-san. Let me help."

"Nope. You just came on time. Good job Wendy." Natsu gave a wink and a thumbs up to the sky maidedn who slightly blushed but was unable to notice.

Turning their heads back to the remaining grunts in front of them. The two dragonslayers began to wipe them out with their power.

One grunt initiated a slash towards Wendy which she easily dodge as she jumped high in the air. The cave was spacious enough for her to jump high. She then began to engulf air to charge up for her roar.

**Tenryu no Hoko! **(Roar of the Sky Dragon) Wendy shouted as she released a huge column of air to the ground blowing anyone near its vicinity. The power of the roar also helped Wendy to stay up in the air for another moment. The wind blew intensely in all directions of the cave, blowing Natsu's hair that led him to turn his attention back to Wendy.

"Wow! She's awesome." He complimented inside his mind before going back to his enemy.

"Now this going to be fun." Natsu whipsered as he raised both his fist that later cloaked themselves on fire.

**Karyu no Tekken! **(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) Natsu charged in as he swung his fist in both high and low to his enemies, shattering their weapons with ease and blowing them away afterwards. The last grunt made a surprise attack on Natsu by trying to attack him on behind which prompting Wendy to warn Natsu.

Natsu, however was able to anticipate this, he simply made a return uppercut, connecting his right fist to the grunt's chin sending him a few metres away from him and crashed to the crates. Wendy was relieved and came rushing over to Natsu.

"You're getting the hang of it Wendy." Natsu remarked

"Arigatou Natsu-san." She replied politely.

"Now let's get Oji-san's child and beat the crap out of their leader or whoever he is." He stated as he continue to walk at the tunnel with caution with Wendy beside him.

"I'll leave the beating to you Natsu-san." Wendy who quickly denied from his suggestion. Even she made out a bit move of herself, she can't really handle fighting. Then the two made their way to the tunnel to look the child.

* * *

Meanwhile at the unknown places in the mine.

"Boss, we got company from the entrance." One of the grunts came panting as he approached Kiro.

"Now what kind of trouble you idiots gotten into? I'm tired of cleaning up my mess and now you're adding it." Kiro spoke in an uncaring tone. He had black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a tail reaching down to his back. He also wears an unusual clothing with a black cape. His clothing has some ancient letters written on it not understandable by his many except him.

"But Boss, this is something else. A couple of mages went inside our place and began beating our allies. Someone must have hired them."

"Mages huh?" as Kiro made a sip from his mug

"Fairy Tail mages Boss." the grunt corrected.

Kiro nearly spat out his drink upon hearing the news brought to him. He banged his mug to the table obviously angered sending shivers to the other grunts near him.

"What did you guys do now to attract these mages here. Especially Fairy Tail."

"We don't know boss." The grunt admitted.

"Tsk, seems like we had no choice." Kiro scoffed as he went down to his chair again.

"Well let them come. I'll just deal with them myself. In the meantime, gather all the profit or anything you earned from Herthia and prepare to ship them out of here then I'll do everything myself." He continued and stands up to pick a unfamiliar staff. The staff have multiple black markings embedded on the rod and glows red upon Kiro's grasp on it. Above was a black orb with black mist circling around it. The magic gave off a magical pressure that it even scared some of Kiro's men.

"Let's try if they can escape the eternal prison of the Void." He smirked evilly and prepared to meet up with Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

Back to the duo

Both Natsu and Wendy pushed forth to the mine, blasting their obstacles away both fire and wind leaving a pile of bodies groaning in pain.

"Just how many men their leader had?" Natsu asked as he keep running with Wendy easily taking down one by one, two by two, or even three by three by only pummeling them down with his fist.

"I don't know Natsu-san but we must be careful. Maybe this Kiro is powerful."

"Well that makes it more interesting." Natsu smiled wide putting fist together. "I'm all fired up."

He charged up before Wendy as he took down another couple of grunts preventing them from proceeding further. Wendy followed afterwards.

They managed to reach to a huge area of the mine as wide a football field. They were crates, stolen goods, etc. All of them seemed to have been packed ready for transport. But there was no sign of the old man's son. Maybe they separated the goods and prisoners at each other. At the left side of the area was a merchant ship and a stream of water connected to the sea. Natsu and Wendy stop running and looked anywhere as they stumbled into a hidden port. But something is suspicious around the place. There were no guards present in the port. Not a single person is there.

"Umm. Natsu-san?" Wendy tried to ask as she became to much suspicious.

"Yeah Wendy?"

"We should be careful around here. There are no guards or anyone here in this port."

"True. Maybe that's all of them left when we busted them earlier before coming here."

"But we mustn't let our guard down Natsu-san. We haven't found their leader yet."

"Right. Stick to me and ready when someone attacks us. I can't smell anyone far away too." Natsu agreed.

They continued their way to the center with little crates. It's an open field but a perfect way for an ambush. Above are a series of tunnels connecting further to the cave and they could be surrounded in a moment but none came.

"Oh Good for you to come to my port Fairy Tail mages." A condescending voice sounded, prompting them to look at one tunnel. There stood a man with a staff.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Wendy shouted.

"Oh. It's nice to see the famed Salamander of Fairy Tail." The voice continued as he jumped down to meet the two.

"So who's the other one. Clearly you're a nobody so I assume you're just a new member?"

"She's not a nobody. She's Wendy Marvell. Sky Dragonslayer." Natsu snapped in response, making Wendy looked up to him in surprise.

"Hoh! Another dragonslayer. I never imagined Fairy Tail could have that many lost magics. Dragonslayer magic was rare since there are only little or no dragons in this place." Kiro chuckled.

"How do you know about dragons?" Wendy asked.

"Little one. Many people now don't believe dragons existed today. It was only several years ago when I stumbled to a dragon. Fearsome, Powerful and Dangerous beings that roam the earth before humans existed."

"Where did you find them?" Natsu now actually pressured to the conversation.

"Hahaha! Don't be a fool Salamander. Dragons are long gone and thus only reduced into myths and tales for crazy people. I actually gave up on them so will you too in the future."

In a split second, Kiro was launched back crashing down to the wall of the cave as he took a devastating flame-cloaked kick to the face by Natsu who was now tired and enraged of his talk of his view about dragons.

"Don't talk nonsense about dragons. They're out there!" He shouted in rage as he ignited himself in fire. Wendy did not notice how Natsu came to attack him but rather she shook it off and focused on Kiro who was slowly recovering from the piles of rocks.

"That was painful. Did I strike a nerve?" He wiped off blood out of his mouth but it left a big, burnt scratch where the kick hit.

"You should give it all you had because-" He enveloped himself in black aura similar to the orb.

"That's the only thing you can get to me!" Kiro finished.

Natsu dashed forward with himself lighting himself ablaze heading towards Kiro.

**Karyu no Kenkaku! **(Fire Dragon's Sword Horn) He shouted in rage as he initiated his attack on Kiro who dodged out of the way it followed him. He raised his hand and performed a chant of his own. Writings on his cloth glowed red as he prepares his spell on Natsu.

**Kotoba no Maho: Bakuhatsu! **(Words Magic: Blast!) Kiro shouted a he pointed his finger on Natsu.

Natsu wasn't given a time to react as a sudden explosion emitted in front of his face resulting a big boom. Wendy widen in shock as she saw Natsu blown in the explosion. Kiro smiled in satisfaction.

"Not so tough now Salamander." But he also widened in shock as the explosion instantly receded instantly going through Natsu mouth.

"Nani!" (What!) Kiro widen in shock.

"Thanks for the meal." was all Natsu could say.

"What is that?"

"It's one of the powers of a dragonslayer. I can eat fire or explosions." Natsu returned the reply before clasping his hands together, lightning themselves on fire and charged at Kiro.

**Karyu no Koen! **(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame) Natsu shouted in rage as he released a powerful fiery ball at Kiro at closed range. He wasn't given a time to chant as he took the huge fireball head-on. The fire ball expanded as it burns anything in its vicinity prompting Wendy to step back a bit from the battle. Kiro recovered before crashing to the ground with multiple burning gashes at his body and clothing.

"You're not bad Salamander. It's better to get serious now." He slowly got back up. Natsu also followed and is facing Kiro.

"You better be. Cause I'm not holding back." He put a stance and charge up his roar. Kiro also chanted his own spell to counter the dragonslayer's roar. Ancient letters began to glow red again as he came up with his own set of spell.

**Karyu no Hoko! **(Roar of the Fire Dragon)

**Kotoba no Maho: Mo fubuki! **(Words Magic: Blizzard)

Both fire and ice clashed blowing back heat and cold to the cave. Wendy was taken aback as she witnessed fire and ice overpowering each other. She gripped her hand in her chest as she could only watch Natsu fighting himself.

"I must do something to help Natsu-san." She whispered. Before she turned to hear familiar shouts of a two certain Exceeds flying over to them.

"Charle! Happy!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy. Are you alright?" Charle asked in worry. She nodded in response.

"But Natsu is fighting Kiro."

"I better warn him." Happy spoke as he spread his wings again to meet up with his partner.

"What's going on Charle?"

"This Kiro guy has some powerful staff that can warp anyone to an unknown dimension. Such magic like that is lost, and powerful just as your dragonslayer magic. Their leader is no easy opponent." Charle explained everything she learned from the old man.

"Then let's help Natsu-san." Wendy suggested.

"I'm worried about you Wendy. What if you get caught in his magic?" Charle tried to dissuade her as possible.

"I don't care what happens. If we don't help then Natsu will-" She paused for a moment as she shown concern to Natsu

"Anyway we must help him. I can't do anything nothing. I want to help." She finished with determination in her eyes enough for Charle to notice. _Seems like she's maturing quite a bit._

Charle sighed before smiling to Wendy. "All right. Then let's go." She activated her wings and grabbed Wendy to meet with the demolition duo.

Natsu and Kiro kept exchanging spells to each other only resulting to launching one with another countering it with another.

**Kotoba no Maho: Tsubasa! **(Words Magic: Wings) He chanted as black wings sprouted on his back giving him flight over his opponent.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Natsu smirked, looking at his opponent.

"For someone like an idiot, you seemed to be keeping up on me. I thought you were only a loose cannon mage who launches his magic at any places. I thought the Titania is the only powerful mage in your guild. Guess I was wrong." He remarked.

"Heh. Sorry for being destructive. It's a blessing." He replied.

"Enough talk! See if you can take this Salamander!" he shouted and prepared again his left hand to chant a spell.

**Kotoba no Maho: Ankoku busshitsu! **(Words Magic: Dark Matter!) Kiro swiped his hand as dark magic appeared in front of him and came crashing on Natsu. Before Natsu was hit, he was suddenly lifted up the air. He looked back and smiled wide.

"Arigatou partner." he thanked Happy who carried him along. "Aye!"

"Now let's get going Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy repeated.

"Wait for us!"

"Charle! Wendy!" the duo said in unison.

"Let's do this together Natsu-san."

"Ah." He nodded before facing Kiro again.

"Natsu-san. See that staff on his right hand. We need to take it away from him."

"Why's that?"

"It's a dangerous type of staff that has magic that can warp you off to another dimension." Wendy warned. Natsu remembered something similar to that kind of spell. It was the Genesis Zero spell he took from Master Zero. He never knew how to anticipate but somehow he managed to broke the spell and proceed to defeat him. Another thing slipped through his mind. He heard Igneel's voice encouraging him not to back down and show dragonslayers are for.

He smiled in knowing the information given to him by Wendy. "Got it. Let's go Wendy!"

"Hai." Wendy quickly replied as the two Exceeds carried their dragonslayer towards Kiro.

"Hmph. Two against one isn't fair but no matter. As long I hold on to the staff I found in Kelar then nothing is seemed to be a hint of trouble." He whispered as he prepares his battle with the two dragonslayers.

Happy flew below with Natsu who ignited his feet in flames as it gains power and propelled it below Kiro who was in mid-air.

**Karyu no Kagitsume! **(Fire Dragon's Claw) Natsu shouted in rage as the kick meets up with Kiro. But he prepared for this and lift his left hand again to chant a spell.

**Kotoba no Maho: Kami no tate! **(Words Magic: Divine Shield) Beneath Kiro, a four shining shields came circling around Kiro then came together to blocking the incoming kick.

"I won't let you!" A female voice turned his attention above him as Wendy prepared her roar.

**Tenryu no Hoko! **(Roar of the Sky Dragon) She shouted a massive torrent of air came crashing down on Kiro and Natsu who was trying to overpower the shields.

"An attack from above?" He wasn't given the time to chant another defensive spell as the roar blew him down canceling his focus on the shields which vanished later and was met up with a powerful kick to the stomach. The roar of Wendy pushed Kiro down while Natsu's kick kept him to fight the roar. Eventually the roar subsided and the kick sent kiro crashing to the ceiling.

Kiro immediately got out the crash and returned back to the ground but the two dragonslayers are waiting for him in mid-air. Natsu delivered multiple hand to hand combat at Kiro who tries to parry and counter them, using his staff to block but not using its power yet. While he was preoccupied Wendy chanted support spells she learned from his foster dragon, Grandine with Charle holding her.

"Power of stout arms that tears heaven. **Arms!**" (Amuzu) Suddenly, Natsu's arms began to glow crimson red as he felt energy surging through him and making his close combat more powerful than Kiro's.

"What?" Kiro widen in shock as he was unable to block most of Natsu's attacks as powerful punches rattled his bones even blocking them completely with his staff, stunning him in the process. Natsu used this opportunity to attack him in the open. He engulfed his right fist on fire with Wendy's support spell.

**Karyu no Tekken! **(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) Kiro didn't have the time to block the fist coming right through his face and sent flying down to the ground generating shock waves that shook the cave. Happy descended down together with his partner beside Wendy and Charle both watching as the smoke cleared.

"Did we get him?" Wendy reassured.

"Not yet. He haven't used his staff up until now." Happy replied disapprovingly.

"You two sure are powerful." Kiro voice emanated from the smoke. As it cleared they saw a staggering Kiro who was trying to get back his foot.

"Seems like I have to use it." both Natsu and Wendy readied themselves as they heard it.

**Maho tokihanatsu! **(Magic Unleash) Black magic came bursting out of the staff which later enveloped around Kiro and covered him in total darkness.

"What is that power?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know Natsu but we must be careful here from now on." was all Wendy could say as she too cannot perceive what's going to happen.

Then suddenly the black magic spreads in any direction blowing a bit of powerful shockwaves and pressure around the cave, surprising the four. After the smoke cleared, Natsu, Wendy and the two Exceeds widened in shock as they saw Kiro differently. He had two horns in his head resembling almost like Deliora but only this time, he has black markings on his skin like it was a part of it. Kiro had red eyes and sharp teeth like the dragonslayers but a little sharper and visible. The human form of Kiro is gone resulting only its monster form to the four. The staff is gone and merged with Kiro himself taking its power.

"M-Monster." Wendy whispered in shock as she cannot believe what happened to Kiro.

"Now I'm all fired up. Don't be afraid Wendy I'll fight with you." Natsu ignited his fists on fire as he readies against Kiro. Wendy heard this and blushed slightly and became motivated to fight alongside with him. Charle and Happy turned to each other and smiled.

"Now let's get serious Salamander!" Kiro let out a monstrous roar.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu shouted as he charged with Happy with Wendy and Charle behind.

* * *

Meanwhile at Herthia

"So what's makes this Kiro guys dangerous that made this quest a S-class type of quest?" A black-haired guy spoke to her female companion.

"It's because he possess something which humans must never possess." a female voice replied in a monotone. She wore a heart kruetz armor, a blue skirt and black boots. She carried an overloaded carriage full of things (not) necessarily needed on the trip.

"What kind artifact is it?"

"A staff that can warp anyone into a unknown space, erasing your existence in this world because you cannot escape through it."

"T-there are kinds of staves like that?"

"Now let's go before the guy can do something more grave. He's been causing enough trouble lately."

The two figures continue to ask for the man's whereabouts but they said nothing because they're scared about bringing the man. But they soon caught attention of a middle-aged man who was desperately pleading to the guards about something. They went into him.

"What's wrong? Oji-san?" The black-haired guy asked as he reveled to be topless.

"Please help the mages." the man pleaded who were on their knees.

"Woah! Calm down. Tell us what happened."

"Y-you see I tried to look for help because my son is taken but then some mages helped and tried to go after Kiro so-"

"Kiro? Where are they Oji-san?" The female asked in a commanding tone.

"On the outskirts of this town. Hurry those mages maybe in real trouble."

"You say about mages? What do they look like so that we can identify them."

"Two people and two flying cat."

"Flying cat?"

"One thing I remember though, the guy's hair is pink."

"WHAT!?" They both screamed in shock.

"No need to waste time. Let's go Gray!" The female voice dropped down her carriage. and began to run outside of town.

"Right behind you Erza!" Gray said as they took off running.

"Oji-san look after the carriage will you?" Erza reminded the man who shouted in response as an approval.

"We better hurry. Natsu and Wendy are in trouble." Erza continued to run alongside with Gray who nodded. They sprinted fast until they were outside the town.

* * *

**Ok that's done! Erza and Gray will join the fray soon. Lucy is not available because she's tired maybe xD. Some of the names of characters and places are made from me so yeah. Feel free to also use them in your fanfic. Approved _ Chapter 8 is coming. Thanks for reading.**

**\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out**


	8. Dragonslayers vs Kiro

**A/N: Hello guys once again. Last chapter was a bit too much action but I'll be showing slight romance at the battle and the rest in its aftermath. Keep updated. I'll post a few more chapters because I'm partly halfway of this fanfic but don't worry I'll create more stories. I have more ideas to try to this anime. So Happy reading.**

* * *

**\- Dragonslayers vs Kiro - **

Back at the cave

Natsu charged up his fists lighted with fire with Happy as they flew towards Kiro who easily dodged it by jumping out of the way.

"He's fast." Natsu thought as he prepares another flame-coated kick towards Kiro again.

"Are you that serious to defeat me? You just came to me charging whatever magic you had and throw it to me relentlessly." Kiro mocked as he read his movement. Just then his shocked expression followed as Natsu came with a powerful uppercut towards him in blinding speed with the help of Happy's Max Speed.

"Don't screw with me!" Natsu snapped back by launching Kiro with a blazing uppercut to the head and sents him flying towards the wall of rock. Kiro regained his momentum to prevent him from crashing towards the rock as he spread his black wings to fly away. Removing another drip of blood in his mouth, he smirked, looking at the dragonslayer.

"Now let's see if you can do something about this."

**Kuroi kiri! **(Black Mist) In an instant, Kiro's body turned into a dark mist that spread over Natsu.

Natsu clasped his hands on fire generating a huge fireball.

**Karyu no Koen! **(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame) Natsu shoots the fireball around him but only flew past the mist. The fireball went further into the ship where the fireball hit.

"I must admit, dragonslayer magic is an interesting magic to me." Kiro's voice sounded all across the cave.

"But, having one lost magic is enough. Such a shame that such magic is bestowed on you." His voice continued to emanate in unknown places in the cave.

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu interrupted the voice as he ignited himself again on fire much more intense than his usual firepower. Happy had to let go as the last part of Natsu's body have been covered in flames. Natsu began unleashing fire all over the mist and shoots at any direction where a large patch of mist is located but nothing seemed to work against Kiro.

"Damn it! How can I fight him when I cannot even know where he is." Natsu cursed as continued to blow huge amounts of fire in his way. Some fires reached to the crates, catching themselves on fire.

"Fufufu. Your title precedes you Salamander but I have the spell that enable me to reach the one they called Transcendence."

"I don't give a damn about that crap of yours." Natsu retorted back harshly.

"Well I don't give lectures to some idiots. Begone Dragonslayer!" A column of black mist formed behind the unsuspecting Natsu as Kiro returned back to his physical form and clutched both his hands while facing behind Natsu.

**Kurai keiji! **(Dark Revelations) Kiro shouted as four dark holes appeared in front of Natsu and in the other directions. Natsu was surprised as he was caught to the spell and tried to give Kiro a flame-coated fist.

"Natsu! Watch out!" Happy cried out as Natsu was caught in the the unknown spell. Suddenly, Natsu felt an extreme pain as the intense pressures from the four dark holes pinned him in his position thus cancelling his spell also. Kiro was still holding his hands grasped as he continues his spell unto Natsu.

"GAAAAH!" Natsu screamed in pain as he was being squashed in four directions with extreme pressure. He couldn't do anything or even summon a flame on his hand as the pressures increased.

**Tenryu no Hoko! **(Roar of the Sky Dragon) Wendy shouted as she unleashed a powerful torrent of air against Kiro who immediately moved out of the way therefore, stopping his spell to Natsu which the four dark holes instantly disappeared and Natsu staggering afterwards, trying to get back up.

"Natsu!" Happy flew to his friend together with Charle holding Wendy.

"I will not allow you to hurt Natsu-san anymore." Wendy declared as she stood in front of Natsu who was injured after taking the dark spell. Natsu flinched as pains in his body started to hurt him more. Wendy took a glance at Natsu's condition.

"Natsu-san. Please don't move." Wendy said as she momentarily heals him with her Sky Magic. Natsu felt the pain is slowly subsiding but it did not take the whole pain out. Wendy felt her magic slowly draining away from her healing spell but didn't mind about losing power. She wanted to help Natsu get better.

"I'm sorry Wendy. I was careless." Natsu flinched from his pain as he tried to move to a better position.

"You don't have to be sorry Natsu-san." Wendy calmly replied with a warm smile as she finishes her healing touch to Natsu helping to him to get back again to battle Kiro.

"Th-Thanks Wendy." Natsu slightly blushed.

"You're welcome."

"But we must not stop here. We cannot let Kiro get away." He quickly returned to his previous objective. His eyes fixated back to Kiro seriously.

"Right!"

"You two should just give up. No one can stop me now that I fused with the staff of Kelar." Kiro laughed briefly before returning a vicious glare towards the two. "Because in the end, you all are gonna vanish from this world of living." He gestured his open right hand towards the two.

"Let me show you the eternal prison of the Void!" He whispered evilly as a vortex of black magic appeared before his hand and began heading towards Natsu and Wendy.

"Watch out!" Happy warned as he flew away from the incoming vortex as Charle too together with Wendy.

"That's the power of the staff you told earlier?" Natsu reconfirmed.

"Yes. If you get caught in it, you'll be sent to another dimension where you cannot escape from." Charle answered right away. Natsu stared as the vortex returned back to Kiro and vanishes at his hand. It was quite different from the spell of Zero. He still don't know what's behind the magic.

"Say, if we defeat him. Will the staff be separated from somehow?. He said he fused with it."

"That remains to be seen unless we try something."

"But how are we going to hit him if he has that power in him. If we get caught up with it, it's over for us." Wendy now joined in their conversation.

"How about we create a diversion?" Happy suggested.

"Di...ver...sion?" Natsu asked confusingly. Happy and Charle comically sweatdropped at his question.

"Surely he doesn't need to know." Charle sighed as ignored Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu heated up in irritation.

"Do you seriously need to have that kind of conversation." Kiro interrupted their conversation. "Even in the middle of the battle. If you don't seriously concentrate then-" He paused as he used both his hands and produced two vortexes.

"YOU'RE GONNA END UP DEAD!" He growled intensely as he launched them at the dragonslayers. Both immediately flew away as the vortexes went past their previous position and looked back at Kiro.

"Happy tell you idiotic dragonslayer to create a distraction."

"Don't call me idiot damn it!" He hissed at Charle.

"Well you heard her Natsu. Let's do it."

"Ah!" He nodded as the duo flew towards Kiro at high speed while Wendy stayed behind as she moved into action of giving Natsu support spells.

"Power of stout arms the tears heaven. **Arms!**"

"Swift feet that run the heavens. **Vernier!**"

Natsu's body glowed as he received Wendy's support spells. Happy noticed Natsu became lighter making him easier to lift him and fly him in high speed. They flew past Kiro as he tried to launch his spell towards Natsu.

**Norowareta tsume! **(Cursed Claws) Kiro pointed his right hand as it turns into horrendous claws that extends further to chase after the flying duo. Happy skillfully dodged the claws as they missed him, crashing to the walls while flying away without being scratched.

"Ready when you are Natsu!" He finished.

"Let's do it." Natsu shouted as they charged in towards Kiro who tries to contract the claws back to his hand but alerted himself as Happy flew closer to him. He used his other left hand to produce a vortex to banish the dragonslayer. The vortex made its way to them but Happy went above as he dropped Natsu above Kiro. He was dying to use his new spell unto him so he needed to unleash it now. Natsu envelops himself in flames as dropped closer to Kiro. The claws finally contracted back and used both to generate a more larger vortex to imprison the dragonslayer to the Void. Unexpectedly, Wendy came behind Kiro as she tries cancel the vortex.

"Let me do an imitation."

**Tenryu no Saiga! **(Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang) As air encircled her hand, Wendy swipes at Kiro in a claw-like fashion that sents him crashing to the ground as Wendy steps away from the big spell Natsu is able to give.

**Metsuryū Ōgi:Kaiten enbi bakuhatsu! **(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Rotating Flame Tail Explosion)

Natsu bends his one knee leaving another to stay straight as he spins a front aerial flip continuously fast as the flame engulfed in him turned into a dragon trident tail spinning intensely as it strikes to the ground generating a massive explosion that blew Happy, Charle and Wendy away even in their safe distance. The blast continues to ravage the area as it slowly dies down revealing a giant crater with some portion of smoke obscuring the center. Natsu jumps outside the crater and was met up with the rest of the group. Happy can only jaw-dropped at Natsu's new power.

"S-Su-Sugoi." Happy stared in awe as he witness the destruction the spell gave. Natsu panted as he released too much power in the spell. He seriously needs some training after this.

"Amazing Natsu-san but did we get him?" Wendy questions her dragonslayer partner.

"I don't know let's probably wait an-" Natsu never gave a complete reply as he instinctively threw himself into Wendy as a beam of Dark energy went past them. Wendy widen in shock as she regains her composure as Natsu looked towards the crater as the smoke cleared revealing a still standing Kiro as he emerge to the crater almost unharmed.

"H-How?" Wendy shocked in disbelief as she saw Kiro almost unharmed from Natsu's attack.

"Fufu. It's so amazing having a fast regeneration abilities this body has." Kiro chuckled.

"Heck, I could have been done for if I don't have this." He continued to laugh as Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. He doesn't have any magic to fight him evenly. Wendy stared at Natsu's expression which then decided to heal his injuries despite her remaining magic. Natsu noticed this which he quickly held her tiny hands to tell her not to do it.

"Save your energy Wendy. We cannot afford to lose any magic here."

"We'll just try another one just let me heal until you're do-." She insisted

"No. Save your magic." He interjected. "Magic or without magic, I'll protect you no matter what. I don't want you to get hurt Wendy so stay and I'll handle this." He reassured her as he glanced to Happy who simply nodded as he took off with him to head out to battle Kiro again.

"Natsu!" Wendy tried to call him back but he was already far. Tears started to form from her eyes as Charle noticed it.

"Hang on there Wendy!" Charle shouted.

"Why?... Why am I so weak?" She sobbed in between as Charle knew she was withdrawing herself and blames herself.

"You're not weak Wendy. Natsu cared for your safety. You given help more than enough." Charle tried to get her back on track. She really disliked the state where she is in now. It made her sad for not having to bring her to move and go forward.

"But still I want to be like Natsu-san. I want to fight alongside with him. I want to give it my all just like he usually does." She raised voice as she wept letting her tears flow, dripping from her eyes as she continued to cry. She watched at the battlefield as both fire and dark continued to ravage the crater behind.

"I want to help Natsu!" She inwardly shouted in frustration as she closed her eyes. Then memories of her early years together with Grandine flowed into her thoughts as she recalled them all.

* * *

_"Grandine. Look Look!" The little blue-haired girl squealed as she called out to her foster mother who was resting behind her house. The feathered dragon, opened her eyes to see what her human daughter wanted to show her for._

_"What is it Wendy? You look happy. Did something happened?" The huge dragon carefully leaned down her head to look closely to Wendy._

_"Grandine. I found this beautiful pearl by the river. Look!" She showed the little light-blue pearl to her parent dragon with her tiny hands. "Is it beautiful?"_

_"Why of course it's beautiful just like you Wendy." The dragon grinned as Wendy blushed at her comment about the pearl._

_"Mother?" The little Wendy asked again._

_"What is it Wendy?"_

_"Do you think there are other dragons beside you?"_

_"There are many. But there have scaly skins unlike me who is feathered."_

_"Well that's true. If there are other dragons. Will I able to meet someone like me also?"_

_"Of course you will my daughter. But why did you ask that my dear?"_

_"It's just it's getting lonely here. I don't have anyone else beside you Grandine." Wendy pouted._

_"Ahh. You want to have friends."_

_"What are friends Mother?" She asked in bewilderment._

_"Friends are... people that you count on, who plays with you, laughs with you, or even cry with you."_

_"So they're like parents?"_

_"Well you could say that but friends share also their own pain and suffering to others. They have each other to cry for them, or love for them."_

_"Ahhh...! So that's what friends are."_

_"You too Wendy. You will have lots of friends. You will also have someone you will care the most in the future."_

_"But when they will be coming?"_

_"Almost Wendy. When you're ready then you will meet them and protect them."_

_"Yes, mother." She gave a cute giggle as the feathered dragon signaled her for dinner._

_~ Tomodachi ~ (Friends) Wendy can only smile at the mention of the word. ~ It feels warm ~_

* * *

Back to the present

As the battle rages on between Natsu and Kiro, Charle and Wendy are left behind only to watch as the fight between them continues to shake the cave. It's like fighting beast to beast. Fire and Darkness blasted into any direction showing the intensity of the fight. Charle watched the fight unfold but noticed that Wendy started glowing in light-blue. Charle panicked as she never knew what was going to happen.

"Wendy! What's happening?" Charle held to her dragonslayer's left arm as Wendy's face stared down on the ground. Her face covered by her bangs as the glow blew air around her. Unaware for her, two figures leaped above her and went straight into the battle.

Natsu and Kiro kept exchanging blows and spells to each other. Close to Long range-based spells then to hand to hand combat. Happy had to stay away as he was told to go back with Wendy and Charle. Now he's left alone to fight him. Natsu managed to connect a fist to Kiro right cheek which then Kiro returned a kick to the thigh, sending Natsu tumbling before regaining his composure as he skids.

"Why are you so persistent? You should know earlier that you had no chance on defeating me."

"Don't get cocky yet. I was starting have more fun."

"Well I'll make it more less fun." He dashed forward to Natsu pointing his right hand

**Kuroi rippōtai! **(Black Cube) He briefly shouted as a small black cube began to expand rapidly pulverizing the space caught in it. Natsu had to step away as the cube comes closer to him. He skipped sideways to avoid the cube then prepared a counter attack at Kiro.

**Karyu no Hoko! **(Roar of the Fire Dragon) Natsu let out a huge stream of fire to Kiro who immediately prepared another spell.

**Norowareta senku-sha! **(Cursed Vanguard) Suddenly a purple odd shield appeared before Kiro before the roar hit him. Natsu gritted his teeth then widen in surprise as the flames are being absorbed through the shield.

"Wha-" He wasn't given a time to finish as the shield return the stream flames back to Natsu. Stopping his movements, he settled and watched Kiro as he faced himself towards him.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked himself.

"Hahaha. First time seeing your flames absorbed just like that?" Kiro laughed in an evil tone as he saw his opponent puzzled by his display of his unknown power to the dragonslayer.

"I'm tired playing with you. Begone Salamander!" He shouted in irritation as he already had enough time with the fire dragonslayer. He both pointed his hands at Natsu.

**Norowareta tsume! **(Cursed Claws) Sharp claws extended from Kiro's hand that went towards Natsu.

Natsu used his abilities to dodge out of the claw's reach as he keep himself from being stabbed. He looked to Kiro briefly noticing a smirked on his face. He almost reacted to dodge again as the claws that missed returned to him like a homing missile.

"What the?" He spoke fast as he tried to move away from the chasing claws. He jumped away and met a wall of rock behind him. He used this opportunity to trap the claws as they went to him. At a great timing Natsu ignited his two feet on fire to propel him out of the way as the claws pierced the walls. He landed beside it but unexpectedly Kiro came at his right delivering a powerful kick to his sides sending him tumbling again but he did have the power to regain his position so he crashed at the other side.

Smoke cleared showing Natsu coughed in blood which he quickly wiped it off. _"Damn, that was one hell of a kick." _He thought as he grimaced while slowly standing up.

"Standing up I see?" Kiro's voice sounded across the battle alarming Natsu to face him contracting his claws back.

"Tss. Are you irritated to see me standing even though pummel me over and over? Well I'm sorry I'm not that easy to go down. Not while Wendy is here. I'll keep fighting until I beat you down." Natsu answered with determined eyes.

Kiro looked at him dangerously "Then I'll just pierce that chest of yours to keep you from being alive."

"HOOOOAAAAHHH!" Kiro began mustering dark magic around him as he lifted both hands above him creating a massive ball of dark magic. Natsu knew he was probably showing his strongest attack he needed to muster his strength too but to no avail. The pain he received from the kick is painful. He cringed pain as he held the part where the kick struck.

"Hahaha! I infuse a dark mist in my foot as I landed that kick to you. It gives pain over time. It will subside but it did hurt like hell didn't it?" Kiro explained in an uncaring tone. Natsu don't want to scream in pain as he tried to hold it in. He struggled to stand and slowly looked at Kiro with the dark ball above him twice his size. He could only watch helplessly as Kiro finished the dark energy ball.

"THIS IS THE END SALAMANDER!" Kiro shouted as he launches the dark ball at Natsu.

**Kūdō no kyūtai! **(Void Sphere) Kiro briefly shouted as the dark ball heads straight towards Natsu. The ball blasted away in its path. _"Sayonara (Farewell) Salamander." _Kiro thought in satisfaction as nothing seemed to stand in the way of his judgement.

**Aisu meiku: Nana tate no keisei! **(Ice-make: Seven Shield Formation) Seven large shields made of ice appeared before Natsu lining up in front of him, whose shapes is vaguely reminiscent of a hexagon. Natsu shocked in surprise as the shields hold their ground from the power of the ball. Dust and rubble flew and went by as the shields of ice prevent the dark ball from Natsu. After a moment, the ball dispersed as the shields completely protected him unharmed then finally shattered to pieces. Natsu slowly got back up and smirked.

"I never knew you had such an impeccable timing Gray!" Natsu raised his voice in confidence as a figure jumped in front of him. Kiro widen in surprise as he never succeeded in delivering his final blow on the Salamander. He then became alerted as multiple swords came on him.

** Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo! **(Heaven's Circle Sword) a familiar voice earned Natsu attention as he looked to the source and smiled further.

"Woah! Erza is here too." He spoke again.

Kiro continued to avoid as the last sword fail to hit him as moved to a safe distance from Natsu to understand the unfolding event.

"I feel honored to see the famous Titania." He spoke in some sort of royalty as the mighty Titania descended between Natsu, Gray and Kiro. Erza lifted her sword held in her right and pointed towards Kiro.

"Kiro Zeldix, you have caused too much trouble with the staff. Not only you harm innocent people but also my comrades. I'll never forgive you!" Erza declared in a cold tone sending shivers to Natsu and Gray. _"She's scary!"_

Going back to the two Fairy Tail mages behind Erza, Gray took a brief observation of his rival and sighed, "Yare yare. How many times do I have to save your ass." Gray closed his eyes in disappointment.

"Urasai! Why did you show up now? I was getting the hang of it" Natsu and Gray butted their heads together.

"What do you mean getting the hang of it? Look at you. Barely standing. Ha! Shows how much of a weak mage you are. You're not even worthy of my rival." He retorted.

"I could say the same thing to you Ice Prick. Try wearing some clothes, I might still see you as a qualified dignified person." Natsu returned with comeback reply. Then the conversation again began in a verbal battle. Even the tense atmosphere between Kiro and Erza was broken as they heard their insults at each other. Even Kiro sweatdropped at Erza's teammates.

"Pig!"

"Stripper!"

"Matchstick!"

"Ice Queen!"

"Flame Freak!"

"Monkey!"

"It doesn't even make sense I'm called monkey. Looks like you ran out of ideas to insult me huh?" Gray protested.

"Hah! I called you that cause you're one of them. Shameless and uncivilized person. I don't even know why'd you evolve into a human being." Natsu defended himself.

"You wanna go Flame Shit?" Gray entered to his stance preparing his spell.

"Bring it Ice Cube!" Natsu also prepared. Seemingly, his pain was gone. Almost like it never occurred to him.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted in a commanding voice.

"Y-Yes Ma'm!" Both two knelt themselves behind Erza expecting a smack in the head. Erza sighed.

"Now is not a time to argue I need you two to assist in bringing Kiro down." Both stood up behind her and began to aid Erza but Natsu ignored her as he was forgetting someone first.

"Wait I need to get back to Wendy!" Natsu realized as he remembered the little dragonslayer.

"She's fine we saw her with Charle and Happy."

"That's good but I want to go to her. Can I leave him to you guys?"

"This is what we're here for." Gray revealed. "And it's a S class quest. Are you pissed that Erza picked me instead of you?" He expected for Natsu's reaction of jealousy for having such a quest with Erza who glared coldly to him.

"Sorry." Gray immediately apologized but slightly hoped about Natsu's reaction.

"Yeah? That's good." Natsu replied plainly as his attention seems to be with the petite dragonslayer. Gray stood there dumbfounded as he didn't get the reaction he wanted from Natsu.

"I'll make sure Wendy gets to safety so I'll leave him to your hands Erza."

"Don't worry about us Natsu. Have faith in your comrades."

"I always do." He remarked before going to where Wendy is.

Erza and Gray focused themselves back to Kiro. Gray opened his right hand and clasped his enclosed left fist as cold steam bursted out of it.

"Another Fairy Tail mages. I don't want to waste my time on you but seeing the Titanina makes me play a bit."

"You're going down Kiro." Erza demanded dangerously.

"Then bring it." Kiro returned with an intimidating tone.

Both sides simultaneously dashed forward towards eact other as Erza flew with her armor while Gray summoned a bazooka made of ice as back-up while Kiro charged with both hands pointing at Erza as he too extended his claws to stab her. Meanwhile, Natsu runs out of the battle to ensure Wendy's safety. Right now, she is the only one in his head as he keeps on running towards her.

_"I'm coming Wendy. Hang on." _He thought

* * *

**Thanks guys. The chapter stops here. Next is all about Wendy's sudden change. Trust me she and Natsu will make a huge spotlight next chapter so stay updated. Thanks for reading. Chapter 9 will be out in a few days so it's quite fast but I wanted to because I'd never updated at chapter 5. Thanks again for reading. Things will probably go back after I finished this fanfic. **

**\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out**


	9. The Sky Dragon

**A/N: Hey Guys Chapter 9 is here. Sorry but it's a bit long. And it took somehow many days to finish these because of school but finished nonetheless. I'll try to keep my schedules in updating this story on the right track. I can't guarantee 100% but I'll try my best. Happy Reading and Have Fun :)))**

* * *

**\- The Sky Dragon -**

Kiro charged towards Gray and Erza as he used his vortex to swallow the two into the world of Void. Gray jumped away while Erza zoomed high in the air and summoned multiple blades to Kiro.

**Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo **(Heaven's Circle Sword) Erza briefly shouted as the swords moved in circular formation around Erza then shoots down to Kiro at high speed. Kiro moved out of the way as the swords came pouring down on him like deadly rain. One managed get a slice on his wrist. He gritted as the swords continue to rain down on him.

**Norowareta senku-sha! **(Cursed Vanguard) He summoned a shield of his own to block the rest of the swords coming towards him. The swords clashed with the shield in an intense force that somehow blew Kiro slowly to ground. Dust began to obscure Kiro as the deadly rain of swords had come to an end. Erza stay high above the air to wait for Kiro to counterattack. The dust settles as the shield became visible to her. Kiro puts down his shield and makes it disappear as he looked to Erza in respect.

"I must say your attacks are very strong. Even in my abilities you managed to wound me. Looks like I'm getting more serious now Titania." Kiro smirked.

"Don't underestimate your enemies Kiro. 'Cause if you do, it would be your downfall." Erza warned her opponent.

Without a moment to spare, Erza changed in to her Black Wing Armor. Her armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard with her hair tied in a ponytail. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material.

She flew above Kiro before descending down at him at amazing speed.

**Kureha: Gessen! **(Black Wing Moon Flash) She rushes down as she begins to slice Kiro in an X cross pattern. But Kiro easily blocked this as he simply caught the sword bare-handed surprising Erza.

"How did he block my attack just like that?" She thought in disbelief as Kiro chuckled as they were close to each other.

"This is great Titania. Not only the Salamander but also Titania too. Please give me a little more fun."

"Don't screw with me!" Erza shouted as she tried to force down her swords unto Kiro.

"It's useless Titania. I'm more powerful than you now." He smiled as he was winning the battle.

"Gray! Now!"

**Aisu Meiku: Furoa! **(Ice-Make: Floor) Gray shouted as he put his hands down on the ground and freezes the floor with Erza and Kiro.

"What the?" He gasped as the floor around freezes thus making it slippery to lose his balance. The frozen floor made Kiro lose his footing and slipped as Erza managed to get her sword again and flew away momentarily to gain more speed to increase her power as she flew down once again at Kiro to preapre another Moon Flash. Kiro couldn't block the attack as the Erza sliced him in a X cross pattern that dug through his chest injuring him in the process.

"Gaaaaaahh!" He screamed in pain and knelt down with his hair shadowing his face.

Erza flew beside Gray who was behind them earlier to see what happens to Kiro. They saw him stumbled as he looked through his injuries and are shocked to see his injuries are regenerating faster. The cut from Erza's blade almost instantly healed as there were no wound marks left at his body.

"That's some regenerating abilities." Gray spoke as he continue to face Kiro.

Kiro felt refreshed as the wounds he took were gone. He stood up felt like the attacks earlier were nothing to him.

"Ahh. I feel like my body is going to split but thanks to the staff's abilities, I'm unstoppable. But to be wounded in that cheap tactic makes me even more angry than usual." He growled at Erza and Gray again as the two tried to examine Kiro's capabilities.

"Seems that guy is somehow near immortal now does he?" Gray asked Erza for confirmation.

"He's not. Look closely." Erza denied his interpretation. She led Gray to examine more about Kiro.

"My slash wasn't powerful enough to cut him."

"What do you mean 'not powerful' enough?"

"I slash him two times which his body can easily mend or repair by the staff but if we attack countless times on him. So much that his body could not repair all of them then he would be defeated once and for all." Erza finished her theory with Gray who somehow frowned in confusion.

"So it's like butchering him to death. I thought we're here to capture him."

"I know and I won't jump into that conclusion yet. There's something more we could do aside from that."

"The staff fused together with him already. We can't separated it from him." He reminded her.

"How about freezing him so that he would be taken care of easily." Erza suggested. Gray thought about it for a moment before turning back at her.

"Nothing good will do unless we try." Gray answered.

"Good. I create a distraction while you find a way to freeze his body completely when he's not on guard."

"Got it Erza."

They dashed again towards Kiro without hesitation as Erza quickly requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and pointed the tip of her spear to him and shoots out a blue beam of lightning in the process. Kiro immediately dodge the incoming lightning and moved to safer distance between Erza. He locked his eyes only to Erza as he rise up in anger.

"I'm gonna pay you for slicing me that viciously." He growled.

Erza didn't reply as she proceeded to attack him again to divert his attention only to her. Gray moved at the corner of the battlefield hiding into rock debris as he watched Erza hold Kiro. He moved again to moved at a better position to use his spell unto Kiro and freeze him completely to finish the battle.

Kiro first made his counterattack as he spun around and let out the vortex in his hand to banish Erza but she quickly dodged it easily as she jumped high in the air and reequipped back to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and launched another barrage of swords at Kiro.

"I'm getting tired of that thing Titania." He shouted but Erza didn't talk back and kept silent. He noticed and began to be enraged by her as he was being ignored.

"Don't look down on me Titania!" He shouted in pure rage and called forth his wings to charged towards Titania. He used his claws to bring down Titania. Erza swiftly dodged as every claw missed their marked making Kiro more pissed at her. He descended down to the ground and clawed his hands to the ground and black energy begin to gather around him.

**Kurai yōsai! **(Dark Citadel) He whispered briefly as the ground below Erza begins to shake and instantly, an enormous obnoxious dark structure with spikes on its roof rose up and went upwards towards Erza who alertly moved out of the way as it continues to rise and slams to the ceiling of the cave sending rock debris from above falling to the ground. Erza looked at the strange structure as it stayed still and then turned back to Kiro. Gray also had to stop as he saw a dark structure that Kiro summoned. _'What is that thing?'_

"What is that?" Erza demanded to know but Kiro grinned evilly at her.

"See for yourself Titania." He simply replied as the structure give off an tremendous aura of black magic shocking Erza and Gray in its intense power. Then suddenly ghouls like Jose Porle's began to come out from the structure as more of them come out, surprising Erza. The ghouls began to chase Erza as she flew away and sends multiple swords to the ghouls. The swords simply flew past them as Erza thought.

"They were the same as Jose." She inwardly spoke as she dodged them. Some of them sensed Gray and went to where he is. He had to moved away and avoid these ghouls.

**Aisu Meiku: Hiso **(Ice Make: Grappling Hook) Gray created two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make aura around his hands and launched it to the higher level of the cave as he swings around them. He swung to places as the ghouls give chase. He saw a formation of rock sliding back to the battlefield. He let go of his grappling hook and jumped down.

**Aisu Meiku: Furoa! **(Ice Make: Floor) Gray froze the rock and slid down back to battlefield leaving the ghouls behind. Once he reached end of the frozen floor, he jumped high to met up with Kiro who was still keeping the spell going. He used this opportunity to cancel out the spell.

**Aisu Meiku: Aisu Inpakuto! **(Ice Make: Ice Impact) Gray created an intricately-designed hammer made of ice and proceeds down to Kiro as he swung his hammer down to Kiro. The hammer created a huge impact of ice as it hits on its mark at Kiro. Gray thought about successfully hitting Kiro but he mistook it as he took a hit from his stomach as Kiro appeared before him in a flash and delivered a powerful right hook at him and watched him tumbled across a distance.

"Gray!" Erza called out in worry as she saw what happened. She tried to fly over to him but the ghouls are a problem. They continue to chase her. She needed to lose them and aid Gray. She reequipped to her Flight Empress Armor and flew past at the ghouls at blinding speed as she lured them away from Gray and Kiro. Meanwhile, Gray convulsed in pain as he reached his hand to his stomach. He coughed roughly as he tried to stand up. Now he knew why also Natsu had a hard time with him. He had to be careful here from now on. Erza's occupied and the dark structure is making it worse.

"You think you succeeded in defeating me? Think again." Kiro mocked as he glance around momentarily at Erza avoiding the ghouls.

"I think my ghouls will have to accompany Titania a bit longer. I think I'm gonna play with you for a bit." Kiro turned back his attention to Gray.

"Don't think you've won. I'm just getting started." He ignored his pain and moved back to his stance again as the cold aura emanates from his hands while Kiro stood there expecting something from the Ice mage.

"Show me what you got!" He declared as he also envelop himself in black aura.

* * *

Natsu glanced back as he witnessed the battle getting more intense from before. He had to find Wendy and go back to help his two friends. He sprinted as fast as he could to make sure Wendy's safe. He also wanted Wendy's power to support them when they get back to the battlefield. He smiled as he recalled how he was much powerful and lighter when he was under her support spell. He had to thank her for that later but he needed her again to defeat Kiro once and for all.

He kept looking back as he also shown worry from them. Then he caught the scent of Wendy and the others. He grinned upon picking it. He could see them in a distance and frowned upon seeing Wendy resting on the ground with Charle and Happy looking after her. He frowned and ran swiftly and made it to them.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he saw his partner alright.

"Happy! What's going on with Wendy?" Natsu asked in worry as he knelt down and tried to help Wendy.

"Wendy suddenly glowed when you're fighting then she became unconscious after the glow disappeared." Charle explained as she tend to her friend who was lying with a cloth she found in one of the crates to cushion her head from the hard ground.

"Glowed?" Natsu asked in confusion as he reached his hand into Wendy's forehead. She was breathing heavily and her body looks like she's very exhausted. Natsu gritted his teeth. He blamed himself for letting Wendy use her power too much.

"Happy, Charle. Could you fly Wendy outta here and back to Herthia? I want Wendy to recover safely so please do me a favor by making sure Wendy gets out safe." He pleaded. Happy was suddenly shocked at his suggestion.

"W-What about you Natsu?" Happy panicked. He was starting worry more to his dragonslayer partner.

"I'll go back and aid Gray and Erza to beat that Kiro guy." He answered plainly.

"You're too injured to fight Nats-" He was interrupted as they were cut by the sound of ground shaking. Natsu held his ground and turned his gaze back to battlefield as he widened in shock upon seeing a black tower slammed into the cave's ceiling and saw some ghouls coming out of it. He knew the danger is beginning to worsen. He turned back to the Exceeds.

"What is that?" Charle asked she witnessed the battle.

"You two need to hurry. Get away from here as possible with Wendy. Those things aren't good news." Natsu said as he could tell that Erza and Gray are also in danger.

* * *

Wendy's subconscious mind

_Wendy slowly open her eyes as she tried to scan her surroundings but only to see a white plain seemingly endless._

_"Where am I?" She inwardly thought as she looked from the white plain but she sees no one only herself. She walked a few steps and tried to recall what happened. She thought deeply and began to reminisce the events happened. She gasped as she remembered what happened. 'Natsu went to take Kiro alone to keep me safe.' _

_She began to tear up as she could do nothing but watch as Natsu disappeared from her at that moment. Remembering how she was so weak and useless to Natsu. She wasn't able to do anything._

_'I wanted to become like Natsu and make him acknowledge me but why I can't seem to do it' She sobbed as she thought about her state. She knew dragonslayers are powerful but she was still weak. She doesn't want to stay like that and wanted to help others rather than to be helped. Her eyes are full of tears as she sat and hugged her knees and buried her face as her tears finally overflowed and went down to her cheeks, dropping to the white ground._

_She continued to cry silently, feeling useless and fragile. Unaware for a giant shadow began to shadow her wholly and she slowly looked up. She couldn't see clearly as the shadow is too blackened to recognize with but then it spoke._

_"You're not weak my child." A familiar voice sounded as the figure drew closer to her until she widen in surprise to see her foster mother, Grandine here with her._

_"G-Grandine!" She cried and ran over to her mother and hugged her giant feet. Grandine let her hug her for a moment as she too wanted to see her daughter growing and happy. She slowly bent her head down to Wendy seeing her letting her tears flow from her daughter's beautiful face._

_"I'm sorry I left you without saying anything. Wendy." Grandine calmly said asking for an apology._

_"It's alright. As long as you're here, it's alright." _

_"Wendy, why are you blaming yourself that your weak. It was I that have failed you to become a proper Dragonslayer. I should have taught you earlier." _

_"D-Don't blame yourself mother."_

_"Remember Wendy, nobody is weak as long as they have their own people they care, love and trust beside them. You were never alone in your life even when your former guild left you because you have gained friends to cry with." She spoke in a motherly tone. Wendy was shocked upon seeing Grandine knew about her past but didn't raise the question and listened to her further._

_"You're strong Wendy. You helped people multiple times and I was very happy when I always see you smile especially when you're with Igneel's son."_

_"You knew about Natsu-san?" Wendy asked as she stopped crying. The gigantic dragon nodded to answer her._

_"Always remember my dear, it's not bad to be helped by people. Because you need them by your side so that whenever you fall into despair, they're the ones that will help you get back on track." Wendy nodded as she listened to her mother's words._

_"But I can't stay here for long Wendy." The dragon slightly frowned as her eyes slowly turned towards the endless white plain._

_"W-Why? Where are you going? What's going on?" Wendy asked as she felt her vision is starting to get blurry._

_"Don't worry my dear. Wherever you may go, I'll be always right beside you."_

**_~ I'll be always right beside you ~_**

_The last part of Grandine's spoken words echoed through Wendy's mind reminding her that her dragon will be always watching her as the white plain world begins to darken as Wendy comes back to the world of reality._

* * *

Back to the cave

Wendy weakly opened her eyes to see that she's back to reality. She remembered her mother's words and slightly felt better that she already been motivated to get back once again. She noticed she was lying safely at the ground with a piece of cloth to cushion her head. She begin to tilt her head as she tried to scan her surroundings only to see her two Exceeds staring at something that also caught her eye. A dark structure reaching at the ceiling of the cave. She could see some black ethereal beings coming out of it.

She was grateful to see Natsu in front of the Exceeds. She thought he was swallowed by the magic of Kiro after he ran off to face him alone but relieved nonetheless.

"You two need to hurry. Get away from here as possible with Wendy. Those things aren't good news." She heard Natsu spoke as she knew he was going out into battle again. She slowly regains her composure as the three noticed and was tackled harmlessly by her two Exceed friends.

"Wendy!" Charle and Happy said in unison as they hugged the petite dragonslayer with their little cat paws. Wendy only patted their heads and smiled.

"I'm alright guys. I'm not injured okay." She reassured them as they finally let go. Happy was crying like mad like someone took his fish away from him. Charle was at least mature and wiped a tear in her right eye seeing her friend was alright. Wendy both smiled at the two showing that she was okay and back to the way she was. The shy, innocent girl she was. She then took a gaze upon Natsu who also grinned, happy to know that she's fine with no serious injury.

Natsu walked over to her and knelt and grinned widely showing his canine teeth like any dragonslayer would have.

"It's a relief to see you alright Wendy." Natsu finally spoke as his face inched closer to Wendy's face. She still cannot handle Natsu's habit of leaning his face close to others. Charle noticed Wendy is flustered and tried separate him.

"Hey! You're making Wendy look bad. Give her some space." Charle raised her voice. Natsu apologized and stood up to look briefly at the scene of the battle before turning back to Wendy. Wendy somehow hates Charle breaking up the atmosphere but on the other side, she thanked her for that. She was heating up everytime Natsu's near.

_'Teh, What am I thinking? Why did think of something like that? So shameful!' _She cursed herself trying to shake off her previous thought.

"I better go back. Gray and Erza might be in trouble." Natsu spoke as he returned into seriousness.

"Gray-san and Erza-san are here?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, just a moment earlier." He explained. They went silent for a moment as the battle raged on within the vicinity. They could see explosion and bursts of ice reaching in mid-air visible from them. Smoke covered the other places in the battlefield as another explosion occurred.

"I need to go back. I cannot leave them behind."

"I want to go too." Wendy also spoke. Charle was surprised at what she said.

"You're not going Wendy. We don't know what happened to you when you went unconscious."

"It's alright Charle. I can still fight." Wendy said as she stood up and went to Natsu who grinned when she wants to join the fight.

"Don't worry Charle. I'll keep her safe. Plus, she's stronger than you think." Natsu reminded the white Exceed who sighed in defeat but grinned afterwards. She couldn't argue with anyone especially with the idiotic dragonslayer.

"Okay then let's go. Let's go tomcat."

"Aye!" Both Exceeds sprouted their wings and carried their respective dragonslayers as they flew back to the intensifying battle.

"Ready for this Wendy?" Natsu asked he was beside Wendy while being carried by Happy.

"Yes. Grandine told me so." Wendy smiled.

"W-What?! Grandine talke-" He was cut short as Charle signaled their approach.

"Let's go Natsu-san!" Wendy briefly shouted as Natsu nodded in response and went towards to the battlefield to defeat Kiro.

* * *

Gray jumped back to the other side of the crater left by Natsu with Kiro with the dark structure still standing in the center as ghouls give chase to Erza who was in her Flight Armor easily losing them. Gray was holding his right hand with his left after being hit by a Dark Revelation spell that broke the bones in his right in the process. He had scratches and gashes from his body and his pants are quite torn from recieving such spells from him. His body wasn't as durable as the dragonslayer. He can't even summon his Ice make spells having his other hand useless now. If he moved it, it will cause him pain. He had no choice but to stall Kiro while avoiding him cautiously.

"What wrong Ice mage? You were confident earlier and now you're running scared." Kiro mocked as he extends his claws to chase the Ice mage who dodged them while skipping farther from him. Gray had to wait for Erza to come down.

"What? Too scared to speak?" Kiro mocked Gray further as he walked closer to him. Gray had to kick a boulder beside him sending it towards Kiro that took the boulder head-on. Rock and dust settled revealing an unfazed Kiro who was grinning as he saw his opponent not able to attack him.

"You gotta be kidding me." Kiro sighed as he dashed forward so fast that Gray didn't have the perception to dodge away as he took a deadly kick to the gut and sent flying away. He managed to regain his composure and skid to stop. He grimaced after getting another hit from the bastard.

Meanwhile Erza took brief looks from Gray and tried to swoop down and save him but the ghouls keep blocking her from getting to Gray. Kiro noticed this and remarked.

"You have to wait in line Titania. Once I'm done with this mage, I'll be your opponent."

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted in rage as she re-quipped back to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summon another barrage of swords in her arsenal. She glowed red as her magic comes at full power which further increased her number of swords summoned reaching over 250 much numerous than what she did in the Thunder Palace. She shown no quick breathes as she continue to summon another 250 resulting a number of 500 swords all pointing at Kiro. She was now starting pant as she put too much magic to summon swords.

Kiro widen in shock at the vast number of swords that is ready to rain down on him.

**Tenrin: Shi no senkai burēdodansu **(Circling Blade Dance of Death) She shouted as the swords began circling rapidly around Erza and one by one they shot themselves towards Kiro who had to move out the away as the swords tear the ground mercilessly. Then the swords simultaneously rained down on Kiro. The rain of swords covered the whole area where Kiro cannot dodge he had to use a spell to completely guard him. Gray retreated to a safer area as he witness the barrage of swords coming down.

**Kūdō tate! **(Void Shield) He summoned another type of shield with a unusual features. The shield encased Kiro inside as it transform into a complete defense shield that covered him completely even at the back as it was shaped like an oblong. The swords hit the shield with intense force continuously pummelling Kiro to the ground. Gray watched in awe as the sword keep on barraging Kiro. The ghouls tried to chase but the swords rained down on them flying past them as Erza cautiously evade them as she let the blades focused only at Kiro. Dust and smoke build up and rocks turned into smaller ones. Eventually the rain of swords subsided revealing a field filled with swords stabbed down to the ground. Erza frowned as she saw her attacks didn't damage Kiro at all as she could see the black oblong on the center of the area where the swords flew down.

The shield vanished revealing an unharmed Kiro again smiling.

"I gotta say, that was one hell of a weather." He jokingly chuckled as he looked around and marveled at the display of Titania's power. Erza lost a lot of magic from that attack and cannot summon another one. She had to reserve some. Erza eventually descends to the ground while having quick breathes to regain her power. She saw Gray coming over to her in a distance to aid.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Gray joked earning a jab to the sides.

"I like your killing intent Titania." They were interrupted as Kiro called out remarking her gaze earlier at him before raining him a barrage of swords.

"I'm still not the same as you who can easily murder people without any conscience to weigh you down."

"Having conscience is just for children."

"Then that makes you a monster then!" A pissed-off voice caught their attention as Kiro turned to see the same two figures making their way unto him.

"Natsu!" Erza and Gray shouted in relief but soon were confused as Happy flew past them and Kiro and dropped him facing the black structure.

"I'm right here Salamander." He reminded.

"I'm not aiming for you dumbass." He lit himself ablaze and began drilling himself towards the dark structure.

**Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Kaensō o kaiten! **(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Rotating Flame Spear )

Natsu spun around continuously and headbutts the dark tower. The flames around him rages on until they formed a spear where the tip of it is where his head would be. Natsu slammed to the tower as he tried to push more. The clash of the spell shook the tower generating shockwaves as Wendy and Charle together with Happy flew away as the force of fire and dark collide. The walls of the tower begin to crack as Natsu drilled further until it completely gave up and was pierced by Natsu spell. The tower crumbled as ghouls instantly vanished leaving only Kiro against them. Natsu jumped out of the way and met up with Gray and Erza who were relieved to see their friend okay.

Wendy and the two Exceeds soon followed as they watch the tower go down to the ground in ruins. Kiro widen in surprise as his tower was easily brought down by some mage. The tower he summoned as supposed to be sturdy and can withstand any spells but he was mistaken. He gritted his teeth as he faced Natsu and the others.

Natsu smiled as he saw his friends alive and well. He did slightly frowned and stared at Gray's injured hand.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Look at you Ice Queen. All high and mighty now you're look like you never seen better days."

"Shut it Flame-shit. I don't need your mocking crap ri-" He wasn't gotten the time to finish as he was smacked by his rival in the head as Natsu proceeded on covering Wendy's ears avoiding her to hear something inappropriate. Wendy gasp as she saw Natsu being considerate for her. She slightly blushed and continued to watch their banter again. Gray immediately stood up and glared at him.

"What did I do to you?"

"Watch your words Ice Cube. Wendy is here." He growled

"Since when did you get so thoughtful of her." Gray retorted in response.

"Well, duh. She doesn't need to learn those wicked words that come out from your cold mouth." He retorted.

"Why you!" Gray growled and attempted to tackle Natsu but was stopped by Erza as he and Natsu felt a chilling aura emanating from her body.

"Since when did you have the audacity to fight in front of me? Natsu... Gray..." She hissed as her attention was clearly on the two.

"Eeek! Gomenasai! (We're sorry)" They knelt again in fear of the Titania. She took a brief look at Wendy and asked.

"Wendy." Erza commanded not in a harsh tone but it made the sky dragonslayer to yelp in fear. Yup, she doesn't want to be scolded by Titania. Erza sweatdropped.

"Can you heal Gray's arm? It's serious." She told her. Wendy looked and saw this.

"I can do it Erza-san." Wendy spoke. She went beside Gray and put her hands to his right arm and performed her healing magic. Gray slightly felt his arm healed as the pain goes away little by little. Charle was shocked as she saw Wendy is not having a hard time healing. She was sure that she can heal only people with minor injuries but she never thought that she could heal a broken bone injury. The spell was done and Gray tried to move his arm freely and smiled in delight as he recovered. He gave Wendy a quick 'thank you' before standing up.

"So what's the situation?" Natsu asked.

"He's getting stronger. The staff is providing him power and he's not showing signs of having a strain. He was freely using his powers like it was nothing." Erza explained

"But we found something though." She continued.

"What is it?" Charle asked.

"It seems like his body isn't that durable as it seems. He relies too much on regeneration. If we attacked him with multiple attacks so much that the regeneration abilities cannot do then he'll receive that damage." Gray resumed.

"Also there can be a tendency that the staff would separate after he is defeated."

"Why do you say that?" Happy asked.

"He keeps bluffing about him being fused with the staff. Don't you guys find it strange that he keeps rejecting of having separating him with the staff? There is a way and that's to bring him down until he wears off." Erza added.

"But I wouldn't come into that conclusion. The guy is full of surprises. He maybe even on par with those guys in Oracion Seis. It's hard to make create an opening with so many tricks up his sleeves."

"Did you guys tried it before?"

"We're about to but the tower got in the way."

Wendy pondered in thought as she recalled her encounter with Grandine in her mind earlier and some memories her slight training with the sky dragon.

"Guys can you create a distraction fro me?" Wendy asked earning both their attention to her.

"Why do you need a distraction?"

"I have a way to separate him with the staff without beating him down countless times."

All of them gave a surprised look on Wendy. Everyone took a thought of it until Erza spoke.

"Ok we'll give it a try. How much time do you need?"

"Just a few minutes. Just get him to divert his attention towards you guys." Wendy replied. She knows what to do now. Everyone nodded as they got their plan ready and face with Kiro.

"Happy stay with Wendy and assist Charle on the way. Okay?" Natsu requested a favor to his partner.

"Aye sir!"

"Give your best Wendy!" Natsu grinned wide.

"Yes!"

Natsu, Gray and Erza went ahead and confront Kiro with all their got.

"I'm getting tired of of you all. I'll send you all to the Void!" He screamed in rage as he summoned a enormous vortex at the three rushing towards them. They skipped into different directions. Natsu was first to charge on as he lit himself ablaze and went towards Kiro with Gray and Erza from behind.

Charle and Happy took Wendy and flew at a safe distance as their friends continued their clash with Kiro.

"So how are you going to do it Wendy?" Charle asked her dragonslayer. She was surprised earlier when Wendy took the task. She known her for a long time and she rarely sees her doing this kind of thing. She would immediately back down and depend on others but ever since they came into Fairy Tail, they've changed so much.

"I'm just gonna create a spell that Grandine taught me in my early years before she disappeared. She taught me things aside from healing." Wendy explained.

"That's great but we need to hurry. Natsu and the others are giving their best keeping the guy occupied." Happy reminded.

"That's why I will give my best too. I will not let my friends hurt anymore. I decided to become stronger."

"STRONGER LIKE HIM!" She raised her voice with determination as her body was beginning to glow an aura of sky blue similar to her magic as the two Exceeds held her. They somehow both heard of her becoming like someone but pushed it out of their thoughts as they concentrated to their task too but Charle smiled happily.

_"Give it your best Wendy!." _Wendy could remember his words. And those words gave her hope and strength to protect her family.

"Here I go Natsu-san!"

* * *

**Karyu no Kenkaku! **(Fire Dragon's Sword Horn) Natsu charged as he tries to headbutt him again. Kiro smirked at his stupidity. Thinking that attacking him head-on would change anything.

"What a stupid choice Salamander. This time you're not gonna escape through this." Kiro finished as he pointed the enormous vortex at Natsu. As the vortex drew closer to Natsu, he instantly dashed out of the way as he propelled himself again with flames in his body to skip him aside to avoid the attack and proceeded running towards Kiro.

"Gray!" Natsu signalled the ice mage who was trailing behind him to make a surprise attack.

"Leave it to me." He briefly spoke as he stanced his hands to perform another Ice make spell. He was slightly surprised as he can easily move his right hand after the healing. Before it hurt like hell but it seems like the pain was never there. He grinned in satisfaction and looked with determined eyes at Kiro as ice mist flew out of the ice mage's hands and created an replica of a scythe and jumped overhead at Natsu and positioned the scythe's sharp tip at Kiro.

**Aisu Meiku: Desu Saizu! **(Ice-Make: Death Scythe)

Kiro moved aside as the scythe hit the ground generating a great force followed with a cold mist blowing small rocks and dust creating a smokescreen of dust and mist. Kiro grinned amusingly before gasping in shock as Natsu bursts out of the mist with a flaming fist aiming to punch him.

**Karyu no Tekken! **(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)

Kiro immediately summoned the shield to protect him from the incoming deadly punch. Natsu's fist came into contact with his shield as Natsu tries to overpower Kiro by pushing him back with the force of his punch while Kiro tries to hold off the Salamander's attack.

"Damn you.." Natsu growled in frustration as he continues to pour out every bit of his power to the punch to pushed back. Eventually Kiro's footing wasn't strong enough to hold back the tremendous force of the flaming punch. He widen in surprise as he was finally pushed back a few metres while still left unscathed.

"Tsk, they're so persistent." He hinted and lifted his right hand to prepare another spell but was alarmed to look at his left to see Erza in her Purgatory Armor moving closer to him.

"Take this Kiro!" Erza screamed as she also put all of her remaining magic reserves into her armor.

**Brynthilde no norowareta ha! **(Brynthilde's Cursed Blade) Kiro summoned a ominous, dark blade as big as Erza's cleaver and met up with its blade creating shockwaves blasting in every directions. Sparks flew as both mages struggled to overpower one another. The ground beneath them shook as it created a mini crater that clearly shows how devastating both attack were. Erza gritted in frustration as she was being overwhelmed by the immense power of the unknown blade.

"Away with you Titania!" Kiro shouted in rage as he successfully slashed Erza diagonally to her chest and pushed back several meters away.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray shouted in worry as they witness Erza sent back with a slash. Erza managed to regain composure after taking that hit. Fortunately, the armor saved her but part of the armor where the slash hit gave a crack and shattered. She could feel the pain where the slash hit despite being fully protected by it. She returned back to her heart kruez armor, showing that she ran out of magic.

"Damn it. Is this as far as we can get?" Gray gritted his teeth knowing that they have less time to defeat him.

Natsu struggled to stand up as he was also at his limit. He can also notice that Kiro is getting stronger minute by minute with the staff giving him power. Then he noticed the sudden change of wind direction and felt an amazing power. He stopped for a second before turning his attention to where it is coming from and grinned.

"Nice Wendy." Natsu smirked as she saw Wendy with the two Exceeds carrying her as she held up both her hands with a light ball looming above her. The light shone bright with a mix of sky blue that caught the attention of all mages including Kiro.

"What is that?" Gray questioned.

Meanwhile, Kiro smirked as he saw the sky blue ball from a distance. He got to admit. These mages were interesting. Enough to entertain him also. But he had enough.

"Still got an ace up your sleeve eh? No matter I'll just sent you too also to the world of the Void!" He shouted as he begins his own attack towards Wendy. Natsu saw this and immediately ran towards Kiro to prevent him leaving Gray behind. Kiro begins to initiate his strongest spell aimed at Wendy. He lifted his hands up above similar to Wendy and begins to gather dark energy around him forming a demonic spear with different, odd faces laid just below the tip of the spear resembling that of a demon. The tip of the spear emanates a disturbing aura that Gray and everyone felt as it appeared right before them.

"This will be your final moment to see your comrades girl." He warned mockingly, seeing his already mad-driven face at Wendy.

**Jigoku wa yari unmei! **(Hell Doom Spear) He throws the demon spear fast as it heads straight to Wendy. On the other hand, Wendy gasped in shock as he spear headed straight at her but surprised even more as she saw Natsu in front at her knowing that he will do something reckless again.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called out in worry.

"Focus Wendy. Don't worry about me. Didn't I tell you? I'll look after you after this job. Isn't it the same as protecting you at all cost?" Natsu calmly reminded her before slowly turning to her showing off his signature grin that gives her always that warmth feeling whenever he shows that to her.

"But I will change that task. From now on, I'll protect you no matter what. I won't let a single person hurt you or your feelings again. I'll do just that until we find our parents."

"I SWEAR TO PROTECT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

Natsu revealed his feelings. He wanted to protect his family especially her. He didn't know what it meant but it gave him another purpose aside from finding his father. But right now, he must put it aside and protect her at all cost. He begins to gather courage and determination and prepares to give Kiro the best that he has. It's time to show how powerful dragonslayers are.

**Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin! **( Dragonslayer's Secret Art: Exploding Flame Blade) Pouring a very large amount in his body, he lit his hands in flames and swipes his arms in a circular fashion and finally creates an immense, powerful, and destructive torrent flames before him aiming to meet up with Kiro's strongest spell. Both highly destructive spells clashed with one another giving an enormous power of force pushing everything out in its vicinity. Even Erza and Gray had to grip at durable rocks from the progressing attacks.

"It's futile Salamander. My spell is the strongest. You can't possibly-" He was cut in mid-sentence as he noticed his demon spear is beginning to be overwhelmed by the power of flames.

"Don't underestimate the power of dragons!" Natsu shouted in full rage as he finally pushed the demon spear back making lose its target as the barrage of flames vanished instantly and let the spell flew to the wrong direction.

"Go! Wendy!" He briefly signalled the sky dragonslayer before crashing to the ground as she was also finished in her spell.

"Receive the judgement from the heavens." **Tenryu no ****Ten no kōkyū **(Sky Dragon's Heavenly Light Ball) Wendy swiped her hands down as the ball of light is sent towards Kiro.

Kiro didn't had the chance to evade as the ball hit him directly giving shots of pain all over his body that made him scream in frustration. The ball shone brighter enough to obscure their vision on Kiro. A few seconds past, the light eventually fades revealing a very injured Kiro kneeling as he felt pain and agony from the attack. He didn't know that attack could really hurt him this badly. He shown signs of heavy breathing and some multiple wounds he earned from the ball of light. Happy and Charle also descend to the ground beside Natsu who was standing witnessing the aftermath, letting a tired Wendy who was still catching breaths from the last magic attack.

Wendy finally recovered and took a glance at Natsu who smiled proudly.

"You're cool Wendy." He complimented catching her off-guard again.

"T-Thanks Natsu-san." She replied quietly showing how embarrassed she is again.

"Seems like it's over now isn't it?" A familiar voice joined the conversation. The two dragonslayers turned to see and gave a reassuring smile as they saw Erza and Gray joining the group. Erzaa had her right arm rested around Gray's neck to support her. She's still out of it.

"We came here than what we bargained for eh?" Gray smirked seeing the whole group celebrate in victory.

"I-It's n-not over yet." Kiro gritted his teeth as he struggled to get back on his foot. The group immediately turned a caution on Kiro revealing to be standing up despite the attack.

"He can still stand back up?" Gray said in disbelief.

"Ha! Didn't I told you? As long as the staff gives me power I can take anyone down even the Magic Council, Hahaha-" His eyes grew wide as he received another agonising pain all over his body getting him to fall back to the ground screaming helplessly.

"W-What's happening?"

"I simply severed the magic connects between you and the staff." Wendy stated.

"W-What?"

"Grandine told me about fusion of magic essence from people and the magic embedded to objects. She taught me this spell to separate those magics with ease. Your magic just simply separate from the staff's magic." Wendy finished earning the group a surprised look on their faces same as Kiro. There were such a magic that can reverse the effect of fusing magic essence at once. The staff was supposed to be in one with him and this girl managed to undo that with just a simple spell.

"T-That's impossible! A magic like that cannot simply separate me and the staff. It was said that this staff bounds to be inside whoever fuses with it." Kiro reasoned with anger plastered on his face.

"It's the truth." Natsu reinforced Wendy's statement.

"Don't screw with me. A mere mage like you cannot undo this staff!" Kiro screamed in rage as he tried to create a spell to blast the whole group away. Gray readied himself to counter it but was interrupted as the two dragonslayers walked past by him facing Kiro giving everything he has in his spells to erase the dragonslayers with desperation.

"We're not just mages. . . . . . ." Natsu paused looking back at Wendy who blushed slightly without showing signs of embarrassment keeping her innocent smile as she reached his left hand and held it soothingly giving a warm atmosphere between the two. They held hands together as they face at Kiro giving him a reminder.

"We're Dragonslayers." Both spoke calmly before generating themselves their own element to charge their roar.

**Karyu no Hoko! **(Roar of the Fire Dragon)

**Tenryu no Hoko! **(Roar of the Sky Dragon)

Both launched their own respective roars as the torrent of fire and wind make their way towards Kiro. Both roars began to merge as one creating another powerful type roar. Erza and Gray gasped as they witness their spell became as one.

"Unison Raid?" Gray thought in confusion.

"But they didn't performed that spell as well. How did it merge halfway?" Erza also thought in confusion seeing this unnatural form of unison raid.

Kiro can only watch as the roar of fire and wind blast its way towards him. What are these people? He deeply thought before widening in surprised as he witnessed a terrifying image of two proud dragons behind the two dragonslayers smiling proudly at their children. A fire dragon and a feathered white dragon both looking at their own children showing their love and respect as a parent.

"I see. . . . . . . . . ." Kiro finally made an understanding. He closed his eyes, satisfied of his answer. He freely let the roar take him knowing that he cannot beat them with just some power.

Dragonslayers. . . . . . What a terrifying and powerful creatures

Those words are the only ones Kiro said as the roar created a powerful explosion. Fire and Wind spread into different places clearly displaying the power of the dragons. Soon that roar settled leaving only a pile of embers and smoke in its wake. Natsu and Wendy both smiled as they saw Kiro lying in the ground completely defeated with burns and scratches all over his body. Gray and the rest followed to the duo finally bringing the battle to a close. Natsu finally sits down with Wendy still not letting their hands go seeing they want to stay like this a little longer. Wendy have exhausted too much magic and grinned at him warmly before resting her head at the pink-haired dragonslayer's shoulder.

"We did it Natsu-san."

"Yeah." He replied before giving her pat to the head earning another blush from the bluenette but didn't seemed to mind.

"You're amazing out there Wendy. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, we are special in our own ways right?"

"W-Well, you could say that." Natsu really don't understand what she meant and she notice this. Natsu laughed sheepishly trying to look he knows but he failed he took a look at hers before breaking down to a laughter. They both laughed as the rest finally made their way at the laughing duo. Charle hugged her dragonslayer seeing the battle is finally over. Gray and Natsu shared with a brofist as a sign of victory, while Erza smiled glad to say that the fight is over. Same as their quest.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it. Their battle is over. The next chapter would be now focus again on the two with no interruptions. I'll give them romance this time. No more fighting but you will still see Natsu and Gray fight at the end. There is never a day when those two don't fight each other. The story is also closing to the end but don't worry I'll create more fanfics with this couple. They're cute. That's all it matters lol xD. To other NaWen shippers out there, I'll will greatly support this pairing with loyalty (Sparkle*). Please leave a review if there's any flaw in my story. I'm new so I'd like to take criticisms and opinions of others to improve my writing. Anyway, see you next chapter guys :)**

**\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out...**


	10. Warmth

**A/N: Good day to you readers. I'm back with another chapter. I'll be also starting some other stories so it's gonna take a few more days for another chapter to come up for this story. Happy Reading and Have Fun :)))**

* * *

**\- Warmth -**

Back at Herthia

"Father!" A little boy cried in joy as he saw his parent from a distance just by the town's gate. Joy seemed to have overwhelmed both father and son as they both sprinted to catch each other finally able to reunite themselves. The man gladly welcomed the boy as he leapt for his dad's arms crying in joy. Behind the boy was Natsu, Wendy and their Exceeds watching their heart-warming reunion. They eventually found him just at the entrance of the cave along with other people who were sold to them.

"My son. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from them." The father blamed himself for endangering the safety of his child. But he couldn't do anything given from his situation.

"I-It's all right dad. It's over. I'm just glad that you were okay too." The boy sobbed very content that nothing happened to his father. All he cared about is they're back together.. That's all there is to it.

Natsu who has still have some slight wounds even after being healed, placed both hands at the back giving off another smile together with Wendy and the others finally finished their objective.

"Good to have you back with dad little kid." Natsu spoke earning both their attention looking at the mages who saved them. The father nearly forgot about them since he was really focused only to his son, turned to them.

"Yes. Thank you mages. Really thank you." The father nodded in satisfaction.

"Y-You didn't have to thank us mister. We did what we have to do." Wendy agitated at the father's appreciation of thanks.

"So where are your two other friends?" the man asked.

"They left in a hurry. Their job was to arrest that guy though. Haha! I didn't know that guy was dangerous." Natsu laughed in a silly manner.

"Yeah even Natsu couldn't take him all alone." Happy joined

"Hey I was just warming up. I'm still recovering after that fight with Zero."

"Reasons, reasons. That's Natsu for you."

"Hmph. Fine, no fish for a week." Natsu blurted out.

"Waah! Wendy! Natsu's cruel." Happy whined in a childish way and flies to Wendy because he was bullied by his best friend.

"T-There there now Happy. I'll give you fish too if you want." Wendy patted the little blue Exceed's head giving her his signature 'Aye' at the bluenette.

"If you eat too much, you'll get fat you know." Charle added.

"Charle! Not you too." Happy cried.

A couple of laughs followed including both the man and his son seeing the mages have fun with one another. Happy tried to break the atmosphere but gave up anyway and laughed together with his guildmates. Wendy really enjoyed herself with her new guild and family. She thought about coming with Natsu was the best choice. She never had so much fun in her life even back at Cait Shelter. Of course she won't forget them, she had a new family who managed to mend her broken heart and walked to a new path of her life. She wished nothing more but the warm feeling of being accepted by her new family.

The group stayed with the man and his son for awhile enjoying themselves in Herthia. They explored different places. They also invited the two with them to have fun and little celebration of their reunion. But that didn't took forever as afternoon passes and it's time for the group to move again to the last town to search clues of their parents. They waited at the train station until the next train arrives to the town.

"Here." Natsu handed two pouches of jewels supposedly to be used for food when he came back home but he wanted to give hope for the father and his son to live on.

"I don't know if I should take this young man. You've done enough for me and my son." The man tried to reject the offer.

"Nah. If you take them, I've done enough for you guys. Plus, it's your turn to give something for him. After all, you're his father." Natsu reasoned warmly. Wendy noticed this together with Charle. They never seen him being so thoughtful of someone. At least Wendy knew, although it was kind of different. Even if it's a stranger, he's willing to let out a helping hand. She gazed at him thinking deeply of how much a very kind person Natsu was. The man reached out of the jewel pouches and thanked him with slight tears coming from out the man's eyes greatly thankful for the pink-haired dragonslayer.

The train finally arrives at Herthia giving Natsu another face of throwing up again. The three sweatdropped at this. He really isn't getting used to it despite how many times he took a ride from it. The group entered the train with Natsu in tow still trying to give his best not to go dizzy. The train starts to depart as it slowly moves and begins to head to the next destination. Wendy, Happy and Charle waved goodbyes as the man and his son did too. They're not going to forget the generosity and the help done to them by the Fairy Tail mages.

"We're gonna miss them." Wendy returned to her seat with Charle facing a really sick Natsu and a cheerful Happy at the other end.

"I-I think I c-can't take it anymore." Natsu murmured while keeping himself as composed as he could but the three could clearly see he's not doing well.

"Just try to endure it Natsu. you can do it." Happy cheered for his partner.

"R-Right." Natsu nodded

"You're not helping Happy." Wendy and Charle mentally sweatdropped.

"By the way, what's the name of the next town?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, it's Aphrilde. It's not a town though, it's a city." Charle answered.

"Wow." Happy commented. Charle earned a tick mark seeing Happy join the conversation but she set it aside and let the tomcat converse with them.

"It's just one of the cities aside from Crocus found in Fiore."

"So it seems like we'll have to take our time there as well. There's much people there so we'll have a chance of having some rumors about dragons." Wendy concluded knowing with many people, there are plenty of opportunities to search.

"But we don't have to ask all of them. We might cause a scene there."

"I guess you're right." Wendy agreed with her Exceed's suggestion.

"Maybe we can stay there for one night. After all that fighting at Herthia, we both deserve some rest also." Happy helped with another suggestion.

"Hmm. Not bad tomcat. Not bad."

"See? Now let me give you some fish. It's from my heart." Happy continued one of his advances at her again as he hands out another edible fish from his green bag at his back with love-struck eyes.

"Rejected." Charle nonchalantly replied bringing the blue Exceed's chances of knowing her go down.

Wendy chuckled as she can see the same routine happen whenever Happy tried to get Charle's attention but failed. She thought about cheering for the little blue Exceed when he somehow had the chance.

"Speaking of fighting, where is your pink-haired idiot tomcat?" Charle raised a brow noticing he wasn't at his seat keeping a steady composure from before. The three knew and tried to look only to see him crawling at the center aisle of the train. They sweatdropped.

"I-I have to stop this train. I-I can't take it anymore." Natsu struggled to make a clear statement but his motion sickness is rendering him to do so. Soon afterwards, train made a slight movement greatly giving Natsu a shot of chilling nausea enough to go into unconsciousness. Other passengers watched him and it's time for them to go get the pink-haired dragonslayer back to his seat before something else happens. Wendy together with Happy aided Natsu back to his seat whereas now Happy had to seat to Charle and let Wendy help Natsu whenever he goes to an uncomfortable position. Luckily, his motion sickness didn't kicked in whenever he's out just like how Erza punch the life out of him every time they embark a train.

"Well he's done for. I almost pity him." Charle showed a slight sympathy.

"He really can't handle it."

"It could be noted that it is his greatest weakness." Happy stated proudly

"Is it bad?" Wendy asked.

"I won't said it is bad but having a weakness is a good thing but Natsu doesn't want to show it to others like this one though it's too obvious." Happy continued while proceeding to eat his fish.

"Why is it so?" Charle asked.

"Well he's Natsu. He'll try to cover every weakness he has and try to get stronger so he can protect everyone from Fairy Tail including you two." Happy frankly answered. He believes at his partner always without a doubt. That's why sometimes I admired his strength capable of protecting them even at critical times.

"And also to beat Erza, Gildarts, Laxus, and Mirajane. That's his goal." Happy added.

"Mirajane? Why her? She looks very innocent to me." Wendy asked in confusion. Happy jerked up before giving her and Charle a serious yet funny look.

"Don't be decieved by her looks. She's just as scary as Erza seeing her as her rival few years back." Happy could recall those times she bullied Erza and also him and Natsu. Wendy and Charle could see Happy tearing up in a silly way like child when he is not given what he wants.

"So does everyone rely on Natsu-san a lot?"

"Yup. There is a time everyone relied at him, Gray and the others when Phantom Lord attacked us."

"Oh I remember that incident. Guild Master Jose declared war at Fairy Tail." Charle spoke.

"Yeah. That's true but if it wasn't for Natsu and the others, many would've died in that battle."

"I'm sorry Happy." Wendy apologized.

"It's fine it's all in the past. Plus, Gajeel and Juvia joined us with no ill will even after that battle."

"Ah the stalking water girl and the another dragonslayer in the guild." Charle tried to describe them. "Anyway, I was surprised at your dragonslayer earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"He was very considerate of others when he gave those two some jewels for their finance. And here I thought he was just some re-"

"Maybe he saw himself in those two." Happy spoke not letting Charle finish hers. His tone wasn't joyous or sad but with a serene manner giving them a silent atmosphere. Only the sound of train tracks was able to reach out on their ears. Charle didn't reply seeing the blue Exceed changed his mood and the sudden change of atmosphere. Wendy also stayed quiet. She can understand now why he did that. Probably because Natsu and the child were quite the same picturing him in the same state the child was before reuniting with his father. Igneel disappeared 7 years ago without saying goodbye. She could relate to him but she clearly see the gap between her and him even they're in the same place.

Desperate of finding his parent, Natsu endured more than her. He worked harder than her and suffered more than her. He was greatly persistent on finding his dragon just to meet him once again. Wendy held the necklace she received from him with her soft hands while gazing at him as he was sleeping realizing how he was determined to find Igneel. Same goes for her. She wanted to see Grandine too. But never had the chance for her to look her own dragon by herself.

She blushed as all her thoughts about him flowed freely in her head without shaking it off. Her bangs shadowed her head revealing only a blushing face with her necklace held with her right hand feeling her heart beat fast as she let the feelings flow inside her head. She joined with him even if it's just a routine because they're both united to find them in the future. She was very thankful for him because he's also the one the changed her. He gave her a new start to stand for herself and for the ones she cared about. Wendy finally made her decision. From now on, she'll always be right there beside him until they reunite with their parents. She wished for them to be like the two people they saved at Herthia someday.

But right now, she just want to stay like this for awhile. She leaned her head at Natsu's shoulder and slept instantly after closing her eyes. Her mind drifted peacefully at her simple sleep with her fire dragonslayer accompanying him. Charle took a momentarily gaze at the two and smiled.

"You've grown so much Wendy." She mentally thought.

She sighed in satisfaction and turned towards Happy.

"Hey aren't you tired?" Charle asked.

"A little bit." Happy spoke in a cheery tone showing he's still full of energy. His mood somehow changed after some time, seemingly forgotten everything he said earlier.

"Well I'm gonna sleep. I will allow you to sleep but don't come closer. There's a lot of space so be sure sleep anywhere you want."

"If you're gonna sleep then I'll sleep too."

"What are you? A slave or something?"

"I don't know what you mean but somehow I got tired from what happened in Herthia so I'll just sleep. There's still a few hours before we reach to the city right?" Happy reminded before giving a yawn.

"Yeah. . . . . . don't get so full of yourself. I'll scratch you if come closer."

"Yes! Ma'm!" Happy swore.

Happy moved to the corner and curled himself to keep him warm before drifting to sleep. With him sleeping instantly like Wendy, he really needed some rest. Charle, on the other hand still has her eyes open looked at the sleeping Happy. She was really making a fool out of herself. She blushed as she silently scoot from her place into Happy's who was sleeping soundly. She sat beside the slumbering blue Exceed still has the embarrassed faced plastered on her face.

"Just this once." She murmured before drifting to sleep.

And just like that, both dragonslayers and their Exceeds slept soundly in the moving train. Both tired and are content as they have someone at their side.

**_Few hours passed, the train approaches Aphrilde... 10:30 p.m._**

Natsu weakly opened his eyes not remembering about the things happened earlier. He could remember them leaving Herthia. Too bad he wasn't there to say goodbye. He was busy for himself at that time. Now that he thought about it, he slowly tried to lift his head up because it was rested on someone. Wait, to whom he was resting with? He looked and say Wendy sleeping soundly as she was leaning also to him. He thought for a moment to process everything. His mind suddenly shot up. Why was he sleeping with her beside him. He doesn't remember anything. He looked for a moment at her sleeping face. Her bangs is somehow shadowing the innocent and cute face of the girl. Natsu involuntarily reached his other hand to fix those strands of blue hair to reveal her face completely.

After he finished it, he looked in front to see their two Exceeds also enjoying their sleep together. He smiled in satisfaction now that they've settled down and rest themselves. He hate to admit it but he was really tired despite his explosive nature. He was about to go back sleep when he heard an announcement coming from the speaker.

"Attention all passengers, after a few minutes we will be arriving at Aphrilde. Please don't leave your things unattended as you leave this train. Thank you."

The last part of the sentence made Natsu's sickness instantly shot back up. He covered his mouth thinking about throwing up. "Even at a time like this!" He mentally cursed himself. He covered his mouth with both hands feeling that same nausea coming over to him again. Wendy slightly woke up as Natsu continues to keep a able composure but his continuous shake of his body clearly he wasn't holding up. It took a few minutes before waking up fully despite her yawns pulling her back to sleep. She immediately saw the pink-haired dragonslayer at her side desperately fighting himself between his sanity and the sickness.

"Natsu-san do you want me to cast Troia to you?" Wendy offered, somehow wanting to help her teammate once in a while. Natsu only gave a weak smile showing signs of approval. Wendy outstretched both her arms into Natsu's head. Magic of the sky dragonslayer poured out from her arms transferring the sky magic unto the sick dragonslayer. Almost instantly, Natsu's motion sickness left his body, feeling great.

"Thanks Wendy." Natsu gave a warm grin.

"No problem."

"We better wake those two. We're almost there." Natsu proposed, setting aside his momentary admiration of being in the train without any hindrances as he took a brief gaze at his two Exceed friends sleeping soundly on the other side of the seat. Wendy stood up waking their Exceeds and began to pack up their things as they near the train station. As soon the train made a full stop at Alphrilde, passengers began to walk out while others board on the next stop. The four group walked out the train and started to make their way to a nearby plaza for a place to reestablish their foothold to the new city.

"Wow. It's much bigger than the towns we visited." Happy deadpanned as he was marveled at the magnificent structure of buildings that rather shows the pride of the city.

"It's a city. What do you expect?" Charle sighed.

"A place where they sell the most delicious fish in the world I guess." Happy pondered in thought of his imaginations of being drowned in the sea of grilled fish. Charle didn't expect him to answer him literally and soon she followed it with a face-palm to the face. Nothing can do much to the blue cat. It's best leave him be.

"We're all new to this place. We must find a place to stay first and start the searching tomorrow. That okay?" Charle suggested with all giving an approval of her plan. They began to search for hotels or inns to stay for the night. After walking blindly inside the city, they managed to find an inn. They entered and eventually got a temporary place to stay. They got only one room with two beds enough for them though this will be their first time together at the same room. The settled their things in one corner of the room. Happy immediately slumped into bed sleeping instantly afterwards.

"Take some rest buddy." Natsu mentally noted before going back too his baggage grabbing a futon laying it down the floor just beside the bed where Happy slept.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Charle asked in curiosity.

"I'm not comfortable with beds. I like hammocks or futons better."

Not the exact answer she was looking from him. Charle sighed and decided to let it go.

"Suit yourself then. Come on Wendy." The white Exceed called to her best friend.

"U-Uhm." Wendy nodded reluctantly unsure what to do in this moment.

"Night Wendy." The fire mage bid her a good night sleep.

"Night. . . . . . Natsu." Wendy simply said it with her mind filled with uncertainty.

Natsu thought her in confusion of her being quite withdrawn tonight. She was just fine awhile ago. He wanted to ask about it but shook it off and went to his futon to prepare for tomorrow. The lacrima powered lights automatically switched off showing the tenants are finally asleep. Wendy couldn't sleep for a second. She tried to doze off to sleep but her body is just resisting like something is missing. She stirred looking at Natsu who has his back facing her. For some reason, she never left her gaze upon him.

"It would be nice if I can see your face Natsu." Wendy silently whispered. Her whisper barely sounded across the silent room as it was aided by noise of people outside. Natsu also stirred facing Wendy still awake.

"It would be nice if you just call me like that." Natsu whispered with a toothy grin planted on his face. Wendy nearly jumped out bed at his sudden statement. He heard her. She completely forgot that he can hear voices even when they're faint to hear. At some place in her mind, she slightly blamed their sense of hearing as dragonslayers inherited by their parent dragons. Wendy frantically tried find an excuse.

"N-Natsu. Umm. I was just-" She silently stuttered

"Can't sleep?" the pink-haired dragonslayer replied silently. Wendy was surprised but as soon he said that, her panic vanished relieving her. She then fixate her gaze on Natsu.

"Yeah."

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked sincerely with worry in his tone.

"N-No. It's just that I slept back at the train. What about you?"

"Same too. I still don't feel like sleeping for now."

After that, the unpleasant silence followed. It was a bit awkward now. They're continued like that for a few seconds before Wendy decided to start their conversation.

"Do you think we can find them?" The sky dragonslayer whispered. Noticing she asked him, Natsu began his reply.

"Of course. They will never leave us. There must be a reason why they left us. I can be fine with it as long they got a explanation for this." Natsu stated.

"Yeah. I think I'll believe in your words Natsu-san." Wendy felt her heart refreshed again. Why was it every time she experience this kind of uncertainty, Natsu was the only one who could washed it away from her? She don't know the answer but she want it to be that way so that he can be her only hope when she goes away from that path. Her thoughts about him interrupted her when she heard him chuckling.

"There you go with that 'san' again. I told you It would be fine if call me by my name." Natsu continued to chuckle himself at her innocent attitude towards him and others.

"Stop laughing. It's bad to laugh at others who have respect to people around them." Wendy pouted.

"Sorry Wendy. It's just that you look cute while you're saying that." Natsu complimented.

The sky dragon slayer went silent for a moment, processing what Natsu had said about her earlier. Did he say I'm cute? Why would he say that? Does he see me like that whenever I act this way? She blushed heavily that she needed to cover her face from him. Natsu begins to worry about the lack of reply from the bluenette.

"Umm. Did I say something wrong?" He asked again with worry. There was no reply. It went for a few seconds until Wendy finally got over her blush.

"N-Nothing at all Natsu-san?"

"Are you okay?" Natsu didn't buy that and Wendy knew it.

"Yeah. W-Well I'm just starting to feel sleepy." Wendy desperately thought of an excuse for herself.

"Oh. Sorry again. It looks like it's getting that late much. Well night Wendy." He whispered but didn't get the answer but content with it. He stirred again on the opposite direction and began to doze off to sleep. Unaware for the pink-haired dragon slayer, Wendy still had her blanket over her and watched it all settled. She slowly remove the blanket off her face only to see him again at the separate direction. It seems like it's time to sleep. She turned facing the ceiling with her blanket only at her neck. Even they're a feet away from each other, she felt like they're were miles apart. Cold chills ran down her body sending the girl to shiver under her blanket. She trembled from it and it scared her.

She slowly got up and got off the bed and went over Natsu's futon. She just stood over at his side before sitting beside him with both legs bent upfront with a pillow in her chest.

"Umm. Natsu?" There was no answer. Wendy tried it again.

"C-C-Can I s-sleep with you?" Wendy struggled at her words finding it difficult to ask something inappropriate to him. She waited for a second before thinking that he fell asleep but she saw him inched farther, giving some space revealing to be awake. The sky dragonslayer slowly got herself beside Natsu whom afterwards gave her his blanket for the cold. She accepted it and covered herself with the blanket. Natsu accidentally touched her hand making Wendy to turn to his gaze as he turned again facing each other.

Eyes locked on each other despite the darkness. Both are unable to utter a word. They just stayed like there staring intently at each other. Wendy's face immediately flushed in crimson red as she can't take it any more before quickly turning herself away from him. She lost the staring contest. Her heartbeat pounded wildly after that. She was trying to settle it down when she was embraced with a pair or warm hands.

"You're cold. That better." Natsu whispered as he adjusted his temperature in his arms and body to melt away the cold. Wendy didn't say anything. She let his arms embrace her tighter feeling his heat without any embarrassment.

"Thank you Natsu." She finally spoke.

"You're welcome. Good night Wendy."

"Night Natsu."

Then an everlasting silence filled the room as both dragonslayers slept soundly and peacefully embracing each other. Wendy stirred for the final time and buried her face below his chest feeling his calm heart. She was at peace and so is he. The warmth she felt was not like any other. It was from his arms not from the blanket. It reminded of her being safe around him.

Another night smoothly passed for the two.

* * *

**A/N: And done. There you have it. The chapter ends here. This story is about to come to an end with two more chapters to go. I'll create more for this pairing. Best pairing ever. Anyway if you like it pls leave a review. If you find the story great, fav. it. Anyway see the next chapter probably next week. I plan to finish this before the start of 2015 so hang in there. Thanks for reading.**

**\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out**


	11. Right Beside You

**A/N: Hello guys, wiErD here. Just finished Chapter 11. I started on my another story and some few One shots to be published next year so look forward it. (Cough*) Anyway back to the topic at hand. Here's the 11th chapter of the story. Have fun reading. :)**

* * *

**\- Right Beside You -**

Morning dawned as the sun rose from the horizon, preparing the world to bask again in its sunlight. Rays of light shine their way through the room, slowly eating away the darkness. A glimmer of light made its way to the sky dragonslayers eyes, prompting her to slowly open her eyes to get the blinding light away from her sight. She held her hand to cover her sight from the light. Knowing this, she begins to fully wake up. Seeing herself free from any restrictions, she stretched her arms and limbs giving off a yawn to relax.

She remembered sleeping with Natsu but frowned at the lack of the pinkette. She looked around at her left only to see what she's looking for. Natsu lay there sleeping very soundly with his right hand placed under his head and the other placed outstretched at her place. She assumed he held her there. She blushed. Again with the flushed face. It's too early in the morning. She glanced at their supposed beds only to see their feline partners owning the whole thing. Happy was drooling as he dreams heavily on fish. She swore she could hear muttered whispers about fish and Charle in between.

She slowly got up and went silently to the bathroom, looking for a mirror. Upon finding one, she noticed her blue hair messy from their sleep. She reached out a brush and straightened it out. At least her hair won't look like a nest to Natsu. She did her routine fixing herself at the moment. A few minutes passed, she got out of the bathroom, still seeing the rest of the group asleep. She could see the rays of light passing through the window of the room. It's morning already. Deciding it's time to wake them up, she sat down beside the fire dragonslayer, putting her hand at his shoulder.

"Natsu-san. Wake up." Wendy shook his shoulder gently.

"Natsu. It's already morning. We better get ourselves ready. We got a day ahead of us." She spoke once more, giving a little bit of force to wake him up. Natsu weakly opened his eyes. He adjusted his sight from the light before finally settled and now looking at something blue. He rubbed his eyes together seeing himself fully awake now.

"Good morning Wendy. Is it time for breakfast?" Natsu asked the bluenette.

"Nope. Not yet silly." Wendy giggled at his greeting before standing up. "Come on Natsu. We'll get our breakfast soon."

The fire mage nodded confusingly, seeing her cheerful behavior at this time of the of the day. Decided to set it aside he makes his way to the bathroom, where he raised his body temperature to melt away anything foreign in his body. He was a bit surprised that only a minuscule of power was released. Usually, he unknowingly summoned flames around him even by raising his temperature so why it didn't. "Ah, dammit I'm thinking too much and it's bad for me." He thought in confusion while scratching his head.

Meanwhile,, Wendy proceeded to wake Charle who was sleeping with a blanket just about her chest. Unlike the blue Exceed, she maintained a very neat sleep.

"Charle. Wake up. It's already morning." Wendy shook her awake almost immediately.

"Wendy. Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then hurry up. We still had plenty of time before going out." Wendy beamed which caused Charle to become suspicious.

"Okay." The white Exceed said as she got out of bed. Wendy on the other hand, went over to the next bed and proceeded in waking the tomcat. Charle slowly trudged along the room waiting for the fire dragonslayer to finish. A few minutes flew by, Natsu came out of the bathroom refreshed as ever. Charle went passed him and closed the door quickly. Natsu went to Wendy who was preparing her things needed for the search.

"Whatcha doing Wendy?" Natsu raised a brow.

"Oh this. It's just the things I needed for the trip."

"Hmm. Well don't try to bring anything unnecessary if it happened to be too much for you let me do the carrying ok?"

"Okay." Wendy beamed at the fire dragonslayer.

"You seemed to be in a good mood."

"I'm just excited. I've never experience this kind of a thing. But it's fun ever since we went together for this."

"Hehe. Guess you can call me awesome at this kind of thing or whatever. Well all this talking is making hungry. How 'bout we go get ourselves some breakfast?" Natsu laughed sheepishly.

"That'll be great."

"Okay let's just wait for others to finish themselves."

As they're talking to each other, Charle managed to get a glimpse of them, seeing Wendy in a happy mood soothes her heart. She was thinking that maybe that fire dragonslayer changed her life. She smiled in satisfaction as she can see her best friend finally open to others especially to him. Guess she'll have to support her from now on. While she was pondering over her thoughts about two, she unexpectedly jolted up as she saw Happy peeking over the door.

"Charle. What's taking you so long? And why is the door open?"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet." She shouted in irritation, closing the door with full force that made the blue Exceed jump out his feet.

* * *

Outside the inn

The group went around the city looking for a place to sate their hunger. Different scents of food entered to Natsu's nose. Just the aroma of the food stimulates his body to eat more than ever.

"There so many food here." He let out a groan, desiring to try all of them. Not only that even Happy is letting out the same face. Their two other friends just sweatdropped.

"Umm. How about we try to choose what's best for us Natsu-san."

"You're right." He snapped back from his previous trance. "How about you choose Wendy. I'd like them either way."

Wendy stuttered at his words but regaining her composure after that. She pondered in thought and began to look at different sectors of restaurants with different foods.

"By the way Wendy, you don't have worry about the jewels. I've got plenty more for us."

"Just how many jewels do you have in your pocket? Are you bank or something?" Charle complained

"I don't get what you mean but I'm sure it's something like that. He grinned foolishly. He doesn't even understand that part. With the two bickering over jewels, Wendy managed to find one for all of them. She tugged the fire dragonslayer by his coat to catch his attention.

"What is it Wendy?" Natsu asked upon having his coat pulled up by her hand. Wendy processed about what she did. Her face immediately exploded with embarrassment. She looked like she was possessive over him. Slowly taking back her action earlier, she tried to rephrase it. Charle stood there watching their antics, mostly at her dragonslayer. A mischievous smirk crept to her face.

"Wendy you're so mean." Happy whined. Wendy blinked for a few seconds unable to realize what the blue Exceed meant.

"W-What do you mean Happy? Why am I mean?"

"It's because you were acting like Natsu belongs to you. It's bad." Happy explained.

"Huh?"

"He meant about your actions earlier. You look like you're claiming him." Charle cut through their conversation. Wendy didn't expect at the Exceed's words as her face flushed in deep red matching Erza's hair.

"W-W-What!? I-It's not what you think Happy?"

"Yeah Wendy isn't like that Happy." Natsu defended. Hearing him covering up his Exceed's misunderstanding between them, she settled with relief.

"So. . .If she isn't like that-" Happy paused realizing another of his conception about them. He began to roll his tongue and was about to say his infamous line : She liiiiikkeeess yy- : His line wasn't finished as his mouth was cuffed by the hands or rather paws of the white Exceed.

"Nothing! she isn't like that." Charle frantically denied Happy's claim. Feeling her soft paws, Happy was pulled again into his delusions and left his venture. His eyes again went lovestruck and let go of her hold and faced her holding a fish.

"Charle. I didn't know you had feeling about me." Happy still remained in his demented state, gave the white Exceed another chill from her spine. Charle slightly backed away from the tomcat.

"W-What are you implying about? Stupid. Creepy." Charle felt the need to fly away. The two cats continued their usual arguments and love talk at each other. Natsu and Wendy could only sigh at the sight. Wendy who finally glad she was over the situation earlier looked at her choice of place to eat earlier and glanced back to the fire dragonslayer.

"So do you have something in mind Wendy?" Natsu turned his gaze away from the duo and unto her. Wendy hesitated a few seconds before pointing at chosen restaurant.

"Okay. It seems like their food there seemed edible too." He sniffed for confirmation.

"You know all foods are edible right? It depends on someone who actually made it Natsu." Wendy felt a sweat drip from her forehead at the fire mage's statement.

"Well what are we standing for? Let's get eating." Natsu smiled and walked towards the store with Wendy beside him. They called out their Exceeds who were still under their predicament. Charle flew over to them with Happy tagging behind her still under his dreamworld with Charle.

They entered the restaurant with various delicious food in the menu. They searched some open seats for the four of them and listed all their desired food in the menu. Few minutes that went by left the pinkette to slumped his head int the table waiting impatiently for the food. His nose suddenly twitch upon smelling something delicious. Natsu jerked up from his state and only to see the food carried by waiters. They placed their food right in front of them. The aroma of the food smelled very tempting. He wasted no time as he dug himself to eat together with Happy.

Charle and Wendy watched their companions eat with satisfaction. They smiled to themselves and began to eat theirs. The sound of chewing food mostly came from the duo though. They silently ate their food and finished neatly. Natsu feeling very content from his food, patted his now curved stomach where the foods are. Aside from him was Happy who was also full from his breakfast. It was supposed to be breakfast not lunch.

"That hit the spot."

"Aye~" Happy let out his signature approval.

"I wish there could more of these back in Magnolia."

"Aye~" Again with the follow-up

"How about you two? Did you guys (girls) enjoy it?" Natsu straightened himself and looked over to the two guild mates.

"Yes. It was delicious. To be honest, it maybe even better than Erza-san's strawberry cake."

* * *

"Achoo." The mighty knight sneezed with a handkerchief placed before her mouth right in front of the table with her friends around her.

"Are you alright Erza?" Lucy asked in worry while holding Plue at her lap.

"Yes, I'm okay. But I feel like something or someone is talking about my strawberry cake." Erza pondered in thought. The celestial mage felt a cold sweat running down her cheeks.

"I-Is that so?"

"Why would anyone want to talk about strawberry cakes anyway." Gray appeared in front of them with some slight bandages plastered in his cheeks.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to strip infront of us!" Lucy screamed in embarrassment as she witnessed again the creepy habit of his.

"Oh crap!" Gray cried out in panic upon losing his clothes leaving him in his underwear.

"I wonder when will those two come back." Erza managed to speak up bringing their missing friends to their topic.

"They aren't in trouble aren't they?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Plus Natsu's with her so there's nothing to worry about." The scarlet knight concluded. Lucy don't know whether it's a good thing or bad thing with Natsu around the new member. Last time he did that was he came together with her in her first job too and it didn't end well. It kinda went through but not for her. She sighed in depression as she don't have anything to do at the moment. She just paid her rent, returned from a mission with Levy. What else is needed to be done?

Another brawl started in the morning bringing another chaos to the guild. Spectators observe the fight with flying tables and chairs in different directions even crashing to the people who weren't involved in it. Lucy ducked under the table for cover as she witness another battle royale between her guildmates. She could have swore she seen Gray in it too. How was he involved again? It doesn't matter. "Another normal day in Fairy Tail I guess." Lucy thought.

Accidentally, a random guild member tossed a flying table heading towards the calm and steady scarlet knight.

"Erza! Watch out!" Someone shouted but it was too late as the table crash to the scarlet sending her several feet away and in towards a pile of wooden debris. Everyone stopped even Gray and the others seeing they made a terrible mistake.

Suddenly, the debris burst with a certain scarlet knight giving off a vicious aura chilling everyone in the guild including Lucy. Erza made a deathly glare at the ones centered around the fight that made them whimper in fear. She reequipped a blade and headed towards the center.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!" The enraged scarlet shouted.

What happened after left a trail of bodies lying on the floor with multiple bruises.

* * *

Back at Aphrilde

After taking their time from their breakfast, the group went on to start their last search for their foster dragons. The divided themselves again to hasten their search. Oddly enough, Charle wanted Happy to partner with her in asking for their dragons much to the cat's delight but Charle still has her walls around her heart to prevent Happy's advances. Wendy didn't understand why she would choose the Exceed. Normally, she would deny anything with her power involving Happy.

She shook her thought about her friend and focused on her attention with Natsu beside her at the other part of the city.

"Guess we'll have to work our very best too." Natsu spoke earning Wendy to turn her gaze to him and smiled.

"I'll try my best Natsu."

"That's the spirit Wendy. Let's go." Natsu shouted in glee and for a split-second, he dashed away.

"Natsu! Wait! You don't know whom to ask right." Wendy called out and almost instantly Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, scratching his head much to his embarrassment.

"Sorry. I'm just getting worked up." He said sheepishly as the bluenette managed to catch to him.

"You don't even know where to go too haven't you?" Wendy smirked.

"Yeah that too. Sorry." He chuckled again.

"Well since you don't know what to do, you might as well hold my hand and we do this together." Wendy proposed as she reached out her hand to met with his. Natsu looked confused and hesitates for a moment.

"U-Umm." He nodded halfheartedly as he let her hold his hand and began their pace slowly to the crowd. A slight blush crept onto his face, feeling a warm atmosphere between them. He doesn't understand it but he could clearly see the warm smile Wendy's been wearing now. For some reason, he felt a lukewarm feeling in his hands where hers is held into. It was serene,calm and uplifting. He couldn't find the words he needed to describe. Her hands are held tightly to him. Never letting it go. He felt not to ruin this moment and decided to go with it.

He held her hand tight accepting it. Wendy noticed and smiled further as they trudged down to the road. Wendy happily walked basking in the warm sun. Seeing how bright the world is just like how bright her world too now.

_"Mother. For the first time in my life, I made real friends. They were different in their own ways. It's just like you said before. 'Friends are your precious ones. They laugh with you, cry for you and even care for you. I've never been so happy in my entire life. Oh and Mother, One of them is a dragonslayer like me. He taught me many things and changed my life. If it wasn't for him, I've never made it this far. And also, for the first time in my life, I had come to like him. When we meet again, I would like you to meet him." _

Wendy's thoughts flowed right into her heart. She let them rush out in her mind, completely giving her comfort at this moment. The two happily went on to their task at hand and began their search.

It didn't take long as the sun is descending to the west horizon. The search was over. Happy and Charle are sitting at a bench where their meeting place was supposed to be. A colorful twilight could be seen in the horizon displaying its majestic beauty to the world itself.

"Where are those two? We're supposed to meet up the exact time." Charle grumbled.

"Calm down Charle. It's not like they're in trouble in something." Happy replied.

"I hope they don't get to trouble especially to your dragonslayer."

"You're so mean. You're just like Lucy you know."

"Don't compare me with that cow-breasted woman."

"Lucy's a cow?" Happy asked quizzically. Charle regains her cool and decided to calm herself. Not before they started their conversation, Their long-awaited dragonslayers have finally come into view much to Charle's relief. Happy sprouted his wings and flew over to Natsu who welcomed him in open arms. Charle walked to Wendy seeing her fine at all.

"Natsu you're back!" Happy shouted in a gleeful manner.

"Hey there Happy." Natsu smiled.

"I hated saying this but, did you manage to find anything about your parents?" Charle hesitantly raised the main question. Both Natsu and Wendy looked at each other before letting out a sad smile clearly stating they didn't manage to find one.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Charle spoke with guilt.

"It's fine Charle." Wendy suddenly grinned at her friend catching her by surprise.

"Even though we didn't find anything. That doesn't mean they're not really out there. I could still feel her. Grandine." Wendy spoke in a very peaceful manner.

"Yeah. As long as we don't give up, we'll eventually find them. And when we do, we'll have them explain everything to us." Natsu joined in.

"Aye!" Happy added. Charle could not understand their feelings. She could only see their happy faces despite failing to find a thing about their parents. She was more surprised as Wendy is among them. Not letting herself be depressed by it. Instead, she gave them a warm smile for them. Why they're always so optimistic about it even in dire situations, these people never let anything crumble their spirit. Is this what a Fairy Tail mage is all about? Seeing their heartwarming words, the white Exceed smiled in satisfaction.

"Guess you're right." She felt a little tear coming out of her left eye which she quickly brushed it off not wanting everyone to show this side of her especially to the blue Exceed.

"It's been days since we got out of the guild. Guess this will be our last search for now." Natsu reminded.

"Yeah, I feel like I miss the guild even though it's been days." Happy spoke.

"So are we going back?" Wendy asked.

"I guess so." Charle said while feeling down. She actually enjoyed their trip together.

"We can do this some other time. I'm sure Igneel and Grandine are still out there, watching over us."

"You forgot Gajeel." Happy interjected.

"Who cares about him. He doesn't care about his dragon." Natsu pouted.

"He may not look like it but he also misses his dragon too. He just doesn't show it to everyone."

"Well yeah whatever."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going." Wendy beamed unto the bickering two. They nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back to our home. To Fairy Tail."

The four gathered their things as they went back to the inn and began their journey back to Magnolia. With the same event happened with Natsu getting sick. The four continued their journey back with Wendy casting again Troia to the sickened dragonslayer. The sun slowly begins its descent as the day becomes night.

* * *

Magnolia town

The streets were empty, stores have closed, and people have slept. Only the sound of cold breeze rustled to the silent town. Natsu and the others came into view glancing around at their hometown. They could see their guild from their location. Natsu and Wendy both glanced to each other smiling warmly at each other.

"We're home." They whispered in unison.

They slowly make their way to the guild carrying their respective Exceeds sleeping in their arms. They eventually made it to the guild. It was closed. Looks like Mira had it locked as it getting very late.

"Well I guess I could see you tomorrow Natsu." Wendy spoke.

"Yeah. It was fun with you around. I'm glad you came." Natsu grinned, earning the sky dragonslayer a slight blush.

"So umm, good night Natsu."

"Good night Wendy."

Just as about to make her way to Fairy Hills, a cold breeze swept through her sending cold chills. She might need to reach back. She really can't handle cold. Her eyes widen in shock as she received a familiar scarf that gave her warmth again. She turned back seeing Natsu wrapping his precious scarf around her neck. She didn't reply. Just watched him wrap it gently around her neck before letting go.

"Return it to me tomorrow. It's for the cold."

"B-But it's your precious scarf."

"Nah, I don't mind a little. Plus winter's coming. I'd be willing to have you borrow it anyways." He smiled. She looked at him in his black onyx eyes. She held unto his scarf that gave her warmth as she watched him slowly disappear into distance. The moonlight shone brightly into the resting town. Silhouettes of houses are seen through every place as the night goes on.

Wendy managed to get back from Fairy Hills. She got her key to the entrance and into her room. She switched the lights in the hallway in order to see her surroundings. She went upstairs and opened her room with the key in hand. The room was small but was enough to provide the girl with all the things she needed. She laid Charle down to her cat bed and went back to the hallway to switched off the lights in order not to disturb the tenants. She made it back to her room and closed the door.

Exhausted, she plunged herself into bed feeling the need to rest for a long time. Holding unto the scarf she had, she grinned happily at herself and felt comfortable with it. She recalled about the events happened earlier. Natsu actually lent his scarf to her. A part of her was overjoyed to say the least. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She gave out a yawn signifying her to sleep for the night. She removed her necklace and placed it on a nightstand before dozing off into a slumber.

She couldn't wait to talk again to Natsu. She's very glad to have met someone like him. She stirred in her sleep as the sky dragonslayer enjoyed her peaceful sleep in the night.

"_Good Night Natsu. . . . . ." _

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it guys. The chapter stops here... Only one chapter left to published before the end of this year. It was long to have it updated for a long time but I finally finished it to the very end. T^T.**

**I'll be creating more for this pairing in the future so don't worry. Ideas are still abundant in my mind. A lot to try out and make it a story. Anyways, if liked the chapter, pls leave a review or even fav. it if you find it great. Advance Merry Christmas to you readers.**

**\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out**


	12. A Fairy Tail Christmas (Special Chapter)

**A/N: Yow Guys. wiErD here. I decided to open up a an extra chapter in this story based on our real date as it is Dec. 25, 2014. Events that'll happen after their first job. If you read the last chapter, I made some slight hints of Christmas in their magic world. Anyway, enough of that. Here's a special Chapter for NaWen (Wentsu) pairing. Have fun reading and Merry Christmas. :)))**

* * *

\- A Fairy Tail Christmas -

It was that time of the year again. People are out there, celebrating, sharing and giving presents to their loved ones. The season changed dramatically. Cold breeze descends to the world. White flakes appeared before the skies, falling slowly to the earth. Animals hibernate, plants wither leaving only pine trees to blossom in the cold weather. People wear jackets or any thick clothing to warm themselves in the winter. A hot fireplace may eat away the cold chill but nothing get more warmer when you had your loved one beside you. It's the greatest warmth that every people can achieve.

Yes, it's Christmas.

Patches of snow formed in streets and stores in Magnolia. At the northern part of the town stands it's pride and glory, Fairy Tail guild. Snow covered the roofs of the guild including the great bell above it. Flakes of snow crystals slowly fall from the skies creating larger and bigger patches of snow as time comes by. Two figures walked their way from the entrance eventually making a full stop in front of the guild doors. One figure was a white cat wearing a modified jacket just for its size to keep the cold away from her body. Her tail has tied pink ribbon on the end. The last one was a blue-haired girl wearing a dark blue jacket for the cold. A scarf with scale-like patterns is wrapped around her neck to give her more warmth against the cold weather. A sapphire necklace was seen hanging around her neck.

Both waited themselves outside the guild looking at each other.

"Ready to go inside Wendy?" Charle spoke.

"Yes." Wendy smiled. They began opening the doors hoping to see their new home again.

The doors slowly opened revealing the two figures by the insiders. They slowly walked at the center with some people taking notice to their appearance.

"Oh well if it isn't Wendy-chan." A random guild member called out in recognizing the petite dragonslayer. Multiple eyes turned their attention to the mentioned girl each one of them making their way to the sky dragonslayer.

"How are you feeling? Getting used around here?"

"Do you want some hot drink?"

"How about a beer?"

The last question made Charle's eyes jump out in their sockets clearly hearing such a blunt question.

"What the hell!?" The white Exceed bursts out of annoyance catching the attention of the people around them. All blinked as the sudden interruption looking at the glaring Exceed.

"Give the girl some decent manners not corrupt her!" Charle roared in frustration getting the people that were once gathering around them to scatter into different directions. Wendy sighed in relief that the whole commotion is quelled by her friend. A few weeks in Fairy Tail had Charle made quite a name for herself. Letting it all go, they decided to return to their previous venture. They went their way to the table where the rest of their friends are.

As always, Natsu and Gray are at it again. Natsu had the ice mage locked in an elbow seemingly winning a fight.

"Wanna give up Ice-Queen."

"N-Not yet." The ice mage struggled to return a counterattack as he was held down to the floor by the fire dragonslayer. Not long after, the ice mage raise the white flag and surrendered bitterly. Natsu let go and jumped in pure joy enjoying his victory over his rival.

"Yeah! That's a 2-1 score. Guess I win this fight Gray."

"Tsk, we'll see about that tomorrow." Gray hissed at the fire mage.

"Even it's winter, doesn't mean the fight is on your side."

"Well let's try that outside you piece of flame." Gray felt another tick mark as he proceeded in butting their heads again for the third time of the day.

"I'm always ready for whatever you throw at me Ice-Cube." Natsu retorted.

"Now you really asked for it." Gray readied his fist for another round.

"NATSU!. . . . . . GRAY!" A commanding yet fearful voice echoed at the center of their fight, instantly making them kneel in fear. Erza has her arms crossed, standing in front of the two mages.

"Yes ma'm!" The two boys quickly answered as they're subdued to her supreme authority. Wendy and Charle watch the unfolding sight. It was always like this even in this time of the year. The two eventually made their way to table where the whole team is. Wendy managed to join to Team Natsu just after the first job much to the girl's joy. Ever since then she participated with Natsu and the others to various jobs. Mainly those jobs are meant for Lucy's benefit.

The fire dragonslayer managed to catch a glimpse of the petite dragonslayer and waved at them.

"Yo! Wendy!" Natsu called out in a cheerful manner. Just being called by him makes her jump in panic. She watched him come towards her before finally meeting together. Natsu showed his signature toothy grin before saying something.

"It's been a while Wendy."

"I-It's been a while Natsu. .san." She flushed in cherry red.

"There you go again. Is it that too difficult to address me casually?"

"She's just respectful to others. Unlike you, who always start a good-for-nothing fight between that stripping mage." Charle stepped in to their conversation.

"Is that so?" The fire dragonslayer gave them a confused look.

"Don't give me that look." Charle spoke in irritation. "Honestly, you really don't understand what I'm saying." She sighed in depression. Wendy chuckled at their ongoing bickering. It's just the same when they took the job or rather his routine job which she came along to find her dragon parent.

"Well enough of that." Natsu finally spoke and took a glance at Wendy, noticing his scarf entrusted to her for the winter.

"You're still taking care of my scarf."

"O-Oh, yeah. I'm tried my very best to keep your scarf safe. After all, it's your only connection to your dragon."

"Well, I guess you could say that. You can still keep it until the winter is gone. So uhm. . . . Thanks." Natsu slightly blushed.

"For what?" The Wendy asked quizzically.

"For taking care of my scarf."

"Oh. . . . . Uhm. . . . . You're welcome." The blue-haired dragonslayer took the appreciation.

Charle can feel the sweet atmosphere among the two and decided to intervene as she saw some suspicious few people taking a glimpse to the two dragonslayers.

"Okay, okay. Enough of the awkwardness. Let's just get going to the table. I'm sure Lucy and our other friends are waiting for us." Charle intently broke their atmosphere getting a slight glare from her dragonslayer and a puzzled look on the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Oh right. Luc. and the others are just over there. Let's go Wendy." Natsu advocated the two new members to his team.

They made their way to the table and met up with the others. Lucy and Erza began to talk to Wendy, Charle already got her instincts at full functionality as she looks out for the blue Exceed which unexpectedly not present in the group. Gray and Natsu got into another argument and began insulting each other with mocking or sometimes funny nicknames of themselves.

"Hello Wendy. How are you now? Getting used to the guild?" The celestial mage asked about the progress of the sky dragonslayer in adapting at her new home.

"I'm fine. I talked a few more people around the guild in the past few days so it's only a matter of time till I get used here. I'm just surprised that the fights are a fact of life here in Fairy Tail." Wendy looked again to the stars of the fight, still at their insulting game.

"Tell me about it. Actually, when I came to the guild, I've never knew it was so rambunctious and wild." Lucy shook her head in pain as she could remember how she feared for her life from flying chairs, tables, and bodies. Wendy could notice the not-so-dramatic act the celestial mage is doing.

"I-Is that so?"

"Anyway I want to ask you if you had plans this Christmas." Lucy perked up towards the sky dragonslayer.

"Plans. Uhm . . . . I don't have any in particular."

"WHAT! You can't be serious. You don't want to do something in Christmas." Lucy's cheerful attitude was replaced with worry for the blue-haired teen.

"I-It's not like I don't have anything to do this Christmas. It's just." She paused for a moment taking a momentary gaze at the pinkette who was still engaged into a heated verbal battle. Lucy could clearly see Wendy seemingly preoccupied as she was turning her attention to someone.

"To whom are you looking at?"

"No. It's nothing. Just taking an observation."

"I don't think that taking an observation will take you to focus your attention at a single point." Erza joined in seemingly following their conversation the whole time.

"Huh? I'm just wondering why Happy isn't with Natsu-san at a time like this." Wendy couldn't reveal to them about her calling him casually. She wouldn't want to be bombarded with questions at the moment. Gossips here in the guild spread fast like germs and she knew it would be Mirajane who is the main cause of that.

Lucy sighed again. "Natsu again huh. Now that I think about it, you mostly mention Natsu in every conversation we had." That last part made Wendy's heart skip for a second. Are they thinking what she's thinking right now?

"Yes, I can somehow recall times we are together here talking and you mention him every time." Erza placed a hand at her chin thinking about the recent events she recalled after Wendy and Natsu came back from the guild.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Wendy blurted out without careful thinking. She didn't know why she said that but she felt the need to say something for her stead. Not long after two heads titled in confusion at her sudden outburst. Realizing what is happening, Wendy retreated back to her seat.

"I mean, we had a lot time together. Even that battle we undertook with you and Gray Erza-san."

"That's true. But it doesn't give a good reasoning why he lent you his scarf for the time being." Wendy felt like an giant metal ball came crushing her as soon those words slipped out of the mouth of the scarlet knight. How will she going to get past by this? She didn't even know why Natsu would lent his precious treasure to her. She could understand he gave it to her for the cold but she was missing something. She could just not pinpoint the exact thing she was searching for.

"Yeah, I was quite shocked at it too. He never takes off his scarf at all times. It's like it was a part of him." Lucy asked in a profound state of seriousness. As much as she knew Natsu even meeting him in a short time, she knew a lot of him and his extreme protectiveness at his scarf. For someone like Wendy to be freely wearing it in the time being puzzled her to no end. Not just her. Ever since they came back into guild one morning, all the guild members dropped to the floor seeing the scarf with her and not with him. What even made it worse is Natsu's reason of lending it for Wendy.

"Well it's too bad I didn't get to wear his scarf first. Seems like you beat me to it Wendy." Erza sighed in depression but still containing her composure, cutting the celestial mage's train of thoughts. It wasn't long for the two girls to process what the mighty scarlet had said to them earlier. Both of their cheeks went tomato all of sudden as they tried to confirm what Erza had said earlier.

"W-W-What do you mean beat her to it? Lucy was the first one to pick the question before Wendy.

"I was saying that I didn't get Natsu to wrap his scarf to me. He doesn't want anyone to lend his scarf rather than himself until Wendy here had it first." Erza explained bluntly without getting the hint of the atmosphere around them. Lucy had to hide her face in front of her because of the sudden confession while Wendy twirled her fingers in a playful way also having the same reddened face. They couldn't make a straight face to the scarlet knight so they slightly backed away, inching themselves farther from the Titania.

Erza noticed her two guild mates' sudden withdrawal from her.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

The two girls suddenly shot up at the voice of Titania.

"N-Nothing Erza. I-It's just that you said something." Lucy came up with a broken statement.

"What did I say?" Erza asked quizzically still unaware of what she said. It was then the sky dragonslayer managed to muster up her courage to ask the scarlet knight.

"E-Erza-san. . . . . D-D-Do you l-like N-Natsu?" Wendy stuttered at her question. All girls went silent as the question in hand dug through Titania's mind. What resulted after was a severely flushed face of the scarlet knight as she dropped down to her seat. She didn't see that coming. For the first time ever, the Titania lost her composure to that one provocative question.

"W-What do you mean Wendy? Of course I l-like Natsu but not in romantic way. I just see him as my friend and comrade." Erza explained as she tried to get back up.

"B-But what about you said earlier." Lucy deadpanned.

"D-Don't misunderstand. I haven't got hold of his scarf and it just wonders me how's it feel when someone wore it aside from him. W-We're not doing 'that' thing." Erza's thoughts now flowed with dirty things that she read about from Levy's romantic novels.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'?" Lucy screamed in embarrassment catching the hint of the last part that Erza said earlier. And also dirty thoughts flooded her mind. Wendy had the urge to step away from the induced minds of her two guildmates. Yep, she didn't want to know. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Erza meant Natsu as a friend. She didn't revealed it others earlier, but she felt her heart pierced by something sharp upon hearing those words.

She felt uncertainty, anger. What is it? She looked down to her heart for answers. Is it jealousy? The sky dragonslayer instantly shook her head in frustration.

_"No! Why would I think of that? I'm not j-j-j-j-jealous or anything right?" _Wendy panicked as she tried to answered herself in her thoughts. As her thoughts are occupying her at the moment, she wasn't unaware as Natsu ventured his way towards her after his fight with Gray.

"Wendy." Natsu called out to the sky dragonslayer snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Natsu! Is something matter with you?"

"Not really. I was asking if you're coming tonight's Christmas party. You're coming right?" Natsu asked.

"Oh tonight. . . . " Wendy paused for a moment wearing a sad expression in her face. She heard about the party but she didn't think about it these past few days because she was busy at that moment. She made a fake smile at Natsu before bowing apologetically.

"Sorry Natsu but I won't be coming tonight's party."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I didn't put a mindful thought about it." She answered. Natsu just stood there dumbfounded. Is that why she's holding back?

"That it?"

"Huh?" She gave a puzzled look as his response. She felt a warm hand patting her head gently.

"Silly. If that's the problem you should have told me sooner."

"Sorry." She apologized not before long her right hand was grabbed by the pinkette dragging her with him outside the guild.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping of course. As much as I hate this thing, I also don't want to see you not around in the party. So let's get you a gift and some clothes. I'll answer your expenses." Natsu grinned.

"Natsu. I think you're overdoing it too much. And wait- What!? You still have jewels even after our trip?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Teehee. It's a secret." He winked an eye before dashing out to the town with Wendy in tow.

"It doesn't answer my question." Wendy sweatdropped at the thought. But she let it go as she somehow enjoyed this moment again. Natsu's warm hands clasped onto hers as they make their way to the snowy Magnolia.

Back at the guild as the two girls finally returned to reality. They realized the lack of a certain blue-haired dragonslayer in their group.

"Where is Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"She was just here just moments ago."

"She wouldn't wait for a second or two with you two because you've been stuck to your own delusions for quite some time." Charle spoke bluntly taking a sip of hot tea still having her eye out for a certain blue Exceed. Then a moment later Gray emerged from the group with a round sore growing out of his head probably from his beating earlier with the pink monkey that followed after their never-ending argument.

"Hey is anyone of you seen the flame-brain?" Gray asked as he could not catch a glimpse of his pink-haired rival around the guild.

"Wendy also is not here." Erza pondered in thought.

"If you're asking where they are, they just went out of the guild." Mirajane popped out of nowhere scaring the group half to death including Erza.

"What do you mean went out."

"Don't know but they went out together to buy something. I don't know."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" The group shouted with shocked faces except for Gray. Charle poked her head in depression. It was going to be a long day for her to settle them down.

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia

"Hey Wendy. Let's try that one. That store has food and sorts." Natsu cheered in delight as his nose picked up scent of the food.

"I thought we're here shopping." Wendy felt a sweat coming out of her head. But at that certain part, Natsu managed to take his eyes away from the food and focused at the task at hand.

"Yeah, sorry. First we need to buy you some clothes and then gifts."

"Why do we need to buy gifts?"

"You don't want to buy something for your friends."

"I told you before. I'm little short on my expenses. I can't afford to give one." She frowned.

"Silly. You forgot what I said earlier. I'd answer to your expenses."

"You're not serious. Please tell me you're not serious."

"Why would I be? Plus I don't mind having jewels get spent. I can't eat them you know. They taste bad."

_"You really did eat them!"_ Wendy comically dropped to her knees as she thought about it. Quickly regaining her composure and serenity towards the dragonslayer, she went silent all of the sudden.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Noticing the sudden silence that fill between him and the shy dragonslayer.

"Why are you doing such lengths for me?" Wendy silently whispered but was heard by the fire mage.

"Why am I doing? Because you're family. I wanted to have fun with you and others. I mean you faced hardships when you know." He didn't continue but Wendy knew where he was going with this.

"Caitshelter. . ." Wendy murmured, her head faced down to the snowy ground. Natsu could somehow see a slight tear falling out from her eyes and into the ground.

"A-Ah I-I didn't mean to bring that up. Sorry! It's just that uhm. . I couldn't help myself standing there doing nothing. We wanted to there for you. A-And I wanted to punch those guys in your guild for leaving you." Natsu thought about the last part may not help her. Wendy slightly stopped before giving out a sniff clearly showing signs of sobbing which made the pinkette to panic.

"W-Why would you punch them? ~Idiot~" Natsu stopped at his actions giving off a reply. This was the first time she called her 'that'. He didn't know whether it was good or bad. He must have hurt her feelings. But the tone of her voice saying the last part was kinda friendly. He heard her laugh at the last word she conveyed to her. Now she could hear her chuckling while sobbing in between.

"W-What's wrong Wendy?"

"I-It's nothing. ~Idiot~." He hear her again but she was more friendly than before.

"I'm sorry Wendy." Natsu's cheerful attitude turned into a sad expression.

"For what?" Wendy asked again wiping away her tears from her eyes.

"I. . . don't know but I felt I still need to say it to you."

"S-Silly! I didn't cry."

"After all that! You say you didn't cry at all."

"I'm just happy that I met you that day. Ever since the alliance formed, I always took you as a good and friendly person. That's why I smiled at you back then."

"T-Thanks I guess. To be honest, when I saw you. I feel like I met you before." Natsu revealed.

"What?" Wendy asked in confusion as the thought of about knowing her somewhere, sometime filled her with curiosity.

"Well, how should I put this. I just felt a nostalgic feeling when I heard your name."

"Really?" Natsu nodded in response of the bluenette's confirmation.

"Anyway, aside from our past. What I mean earlier is that you're a very important person to me Wendy. I'd be willing to anything for you and my family." Natsu spoke freely with Wendy puffing out in surprise of his words.

"So that's my answer." Natsu waited patiently for her to talk again. Wendy on the other hand, smiled inwardly. Really, Natsu sure is a very caring person.

"Thank you Natsu." She silently whispered itching the fire dragonslayer to lean to hear clearly. It was more silent and secretive as it was also aided by the sound of cooling breeze.

"What did you say Wen-" He didn't finish as he felt a pair of soft arms embraced him tightly not feeling the need to let go of him. At first he was slightly surprised but then later returned the warm embrace with his protective arms over to her. "Thank you Natsu." She repeated again as she whispered into his ear clearly understanding what she had said earlier with them. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking up to avoid any unwanted attention from the crowd.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"So . . . . uhm let's go get you some clothes and gifts so you're ready for tonight's party."

"Hai!"

Natsu jogged his way to the road with Wendy behind him walking in a normal pace. Flakes of snow continue to rain down the earth showing the signs of winter in it's early entrance to the cold December. They eventually found a clothing store and the two began to buy clothes for Wendy. Since Natsu has no taste in fashion, Wendy was the one who picked the clothes she sees fit. After buying clothes, they started their second objective, gift stores.

The two managed to find a gift store with plenty of great things and stuff enough to attract customers. While Wendy was looking carefully at things with careful caution, Natsu simply rummage all of it like it was his house. Wendy took a glimpse of a necklace though it looked strange. It was a fiery red necklace with a flame insignia visible in its corners. At the center was a ruby. She continued to examine it until Natsu called out.

"Find anything yet?"

"N-Not yet."

"She took the necklace and randomly picked some other things fro her friends. And proceeded back to the counter with Natsu as soon she finished her pick.

"Hey there. I want to buy these things. Don't worry I have money." Natsu deadpanned as he slammed his hands to the table earning the manager's attention.

"Oh what a coincidence. What brings you here in Magnolia." The shop manager spoke in delight recognizing his previous customers. Natsu soon stared there puzzled.

"Who're you?" Not long after he said that, he was whacked by a newspaper to the head.

"So rude young man. Is that what you say when you see friends you longed to see come back for the first time ever."

"Since when did you become my friend?" Another newspaper was thrown at the dumb dragonslayer. Meanwhile Wendy gasp in surprise upon meeting the familiar manager.

"Natsu! Don't you remember? He the shop manager in Herthia when you bought my n-necklace." Wendy recognized as she stuttered at her last part.

"Hoh! You're that guy that uhm.. I yes that." Natsu feign arrogance as he clearly don't remember the guy at all.

"Yes Yes. I did all that. Whatever."

"What brings you here in Magnolia mister."

"I forgot telling you I'm a traveling merchant. I had a store here in Magnolia but mostly I work at Herthia. So what about you two. What brings you here?"

"It's our hometown. It's where Fairy Tail is."

"So you two were Fairy Tail mages I presume." Wendy nodded following a reluctant Natsu.

"Anyway, you were buying something I presume."

"Yes."

"And I presume that it's a present for your friends."

"Cut the I-presume crap of yours already!" Natsu roared in annoyance having hearing the same line for the third time.

"Oh sorry. I'm just using what you've done to me back then. Just a payback. No harm done." The manager gave a respectful and apologetic bow with a slight formal tone in his voice. For Natsu, it was sickening really. He can't stand the presence of people like him.

"So you wish to buy these things. Hmm." He calculated the prize of the collected items before getting the final cost of the items.

"That would be 85,000 jewels." Before he could even give the calculator used to measure in front of them, he was received a couple of jewels pouches.

"Take all 'em. I don't need a change."

"Bu-"

"I told you I don't need 'em. Plus it's Christmas , it's pretty obvious."

"If you insist then I would've no need to reject your gratitude."

The manager began packing the items into separate sections. Wrapping them into different colors of gift wraps and finally putting them all together to a paper bag except for the necklace Wendy found. Natsu carried them and proceeded into the entrance to wait for Wendy who was still inside.

"Uhm. May ask you something mister?"

"Of course what is it?"

"What do you think of this necklace?" Wendy held up her hands to show the red necklace. The manager gasped in surprise before smiling warmly at the sky dragonslayer.

"Dear. Do you believe in the wheels of fate?"

"Umm. Why ask that all of a sudden?"

"This necklace is from my late aunt. The red one and the blue one you're wearing right now. I lied to you about the history of it. The necklace was actually made by my aunt years ago. She was a mage and did some magic enchantments in it. She believed in fate and destiny which I paid no heed to it. She said that those necklace are for those who wished to be together forever so what happened today isn't coincidence either." The manager explained.

"What do you mean coincidence?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Do you find strange that you and your friend happen to buy the two necklaces from my aunt at a different time?"

"Not really."

"My aunt embedded a spell on those two necklaces that when they come together, they glow in their respective gem color. Usually those who possess those necklace eventually come together and express their love from one another at least from what my aunt taught me. She likes to witness two people with love though she did lived to see it. I know it may sound weird but it's the truth. To be honest, they never glow because they were never bought."

Wendy was half-convinced at this. Half of it maybe a farce the other wanted to believe. Why? Simple. She likes the ~idiot~. Her face flushed in crimson red at the thought before quickly brushing it off her mind.

"Anyway, I bid you two a Merry Christmas. You had a wonderful boyfriend." Wendy's already reddened face changed into a more deep red blush as she heard those words.

"T-T-That's. W-We're not like t-t-that."

"Sorry for my rude attitude. I didn't mean to provoke you. You just had a very great friend by your side." Wendy's face subsided into a calm manner.

"It's fine . Thank you mister and a Merry Christmas." She jogged her way towards the exit meeting up with Natsu.

After all the things happened before the two dragonslayers they began to walked their way back to Fairy Tail. Natsu and Wendy with warm smiles written at their faces. Wendy clung onto the scarf of Natsu in a affectionate way while looking back at the pinkette who still has her things carried by him in both hands. They eventually made back and open the guild doors the usual way.

"We're back!" Natsu roared on the top of his lungs feeling the need of all their attention to him. Couple of eyes turned into him not caring the slightest bit since it was normal.

It was not long before he was sent outside by a ice cold punch from a certain ice mage.

"The hell Gray!" Natsu shouted in irritation as he managed to recover his footing carefully holding unto Wendy's belongings. Unaware for him, A certain scarlet knight and a blond mage wearing looking intently at the fire dragonslayer dead serious.

"Where the hell have you been flame-brain? I want a rematch."

"Sure, I'll still kick your a - face in the end but."

"But what?"

"I just gotta return Wendy's things back at Fairy Hills." Hearing to what he said earlier, the whole guild jaw-dropped at the sudden unusual response of the pinkette. No way. Natsu backed down from a fight? Even Erza and Lucy was quite shocked. Gray stood there unfazed from his rival's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Why come here stupid?" It didn't take long for Natsu to process.

"Oh yeah. You're right." He blurted out before turning his way out of the guild and makes his way towards Fairy Hills.

"Natsu-san wait up." Wendy called out as she noticed she was left behind from the fire mage leaving the whole guild astounded.

"I think we might wanna dig him some questions later." Erza muttered with a slight of poison in her voice making Lucy and Gray cower in fear. Charle face-palmed and prayed for their safety from the storm brewing.

Natsu and Wendy made it to Fairy Hills. Climbing and landing unto Wendy's room, Natsu gently laid down her belongings and immediately jumped out the window to avoid misunderstandings.

"Natsu!" Wendy called out.

"Yeah?"

She went inside for a moment before showing him his ever precious scarf making him again to jumped back to retrieve it.

"Thanks Wendy."

"You're welcome."

Wendy had thanked Natsu for the day he spent with her again. She watched from her window seeing Natsu jump and depart before suddenly disappearing from the view. After he vanished, Wendy closed the window and proceeded in taking out the items she needed for the incoming party. She took out the necklace Natsu bought for him and took a brief look at it.

"If what the manager said was true, then it means that Natsu-san and I." She paused not wanting to continue where she was going. Quickly brushing her thoughts of the fire dragonslayer out of her mind and focused on task in preparing these gifts. She took out a scissor and some gift wraps she bought together with the clothes and stuff. A few hours of carefully patching all the things she needed for the party left the sky maiden sweat in exhaustion. She slumped into bed to take a rest before dozing off to sleep. Another few hours went past as the night begins to descend to the world. It would more colder than before. The never-ending rain of snow strengthens the cold weather making it difficult to go outdoors.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened giving herself some time to adjust to her surroundings. She outstreched her hands and limbs to give a more relaxing feeling to her body. She scanned the room seeing all her gifts finally in place. All that's left is her clothes. She looked over the new clothes she also bought with the gifts. Technically, it was Natsu who bought it all. She finally took the cloth she chose for the party. It was a pretty sky blue dress. The skirt reached to her feet portraying that of a elegant lady in a ball. The top was adorned with several patterns around it and a small ribbon tied in the chest of the dress. The party was said to have a ball so it's kind of similar to typical noble balls in rich families.

Charle came in to the door noticing her friend's attention towards her newly-bought dress.

"Seems like you got everything prepared for the party."

"Charle!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise.

"It seems like Natsu helped you again didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks to him, you can go to the party. Isn't it ironic?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it strange for a rambunctious guild to hold such a grand party." Charle pondered in thought. Wendy could agree to that. Both chuckled as they put on with their jokes. It's only a matter of time till the ball starts.

"Well then we better prepare ourselves. We might miss the opening ceremony." After the white Exceed's little reminder, both got themselves ready for the party. Charle managed to buy herself some clothes from Levy and Lucy earlier since they both don't want anyone left out. It will be a party with both guild members participating.

* * *

**9:00 pm at Fairy Tail guild.**

The party was elegant and designed properly. There were lots of foods to be tasted and a pile of gifts placed in the center of the stage with a giant Christmas tree beside them.

Lucy and Levy both have in their gown. Lucy had worn a yellow dress with the top decorated with multiple patterns and the whole dress sparkled that reflect glimmers of light as the a dance ball was hanged above them giving off the same light. Levy was in her pure blue gown. Her dress also carries a pair of long sleeves that reached through her arms leaving only her palms visible.

"I know it's my first time doing this kind of thing but I never expected it to be like this." Lucy awed in the majestic beauty of the ball. Whoever decorated this must have cost a fortune.

"Master organized this party for all of us. Last year, we had a normal party. Since our guild gain popularity and money, we managed to hold this ball."

"So this is also you're first time Levy." The bookworm nodded in response.

"But I'm more surprised from you Lucy."

"What do you mean?"

"You're family are very rich since you're from the Heartfilia household."

"We don't do ball parties that much. If my father ever held one, I'd reject right away."

"Why?"

"I wanted to become a mage that time. My ambitions are all set to that one goal only." Lucy smiled.

"Wow. Good thing you joined here on Fairy Tail."

"I gotta thank Natsu for that."

"Oh yeah. Speaking of Natsu, where is he?" Levy asked as she scanned around with no Natsu around and the blue Exceed.

"I don't know. I never seen him around. I wanted to apologize to him also." Lucy frowned at the mention of the pink-haired dragonslayer. When he returned back to the guild earlier, Erza gave him a very cold look and asked about his behavior earlier and from the looks of it, he's just being considerate of Wendy to have her join the party. Thanks to his explanation, everyone calm down though Mira seemed to be half-convinced in his reasons and chuckled like a devil which she has been.

"He's just somewhere doing something. And I bet it isn't good." Gray appeared before them in his white tuxedo. Unlike most males, his suit contrast to those with black ones. A bow was seen in his neck and it was the only visible when his clothes unknowingly disappeared like usual.

"Gray will you mind?" Lucy sighed pointing his lack of clothes causing the ice mage run in panic.

"He never keeps his clothes on like always." Levy sweatdropped in thought.

"Isn't this a wonderful ball?" A familiar voice sounded behind the two best friends prompting them to turn and see Erza in her own red gown. Her hair was down as usual since she liked it that way. She wore long gloves that reached to her elbows with star patterns at the end. Her top was decorated with colors of red. Her waist was adorned with an elegant red ribbons with glitters like Lucy's. Both mages stood astounded at the sight of the Titania.

"You look beautiful Erza-san." Levy awed in wonder.

"Thank you Levy. You look beautiful too in your dress and also yours too Lucy." Returned with a formal compliment.

"I hope this turns out to be a wonderful party for both of us and Fairy Tail."

"Yeah."

As the ladies have their conversation, Makarov emerged from the 2nd floor to announce something to his guild and family. Everyone went silent as they noticed of their master's presence.

"It is indeed a pleasure to talk to you all. We've been together from all these years and from those years, we faced hardships but today is the day where everyone of us shall be witnessing Fairy Tail's first grand ball. I wish you all my little brats to have a wonderful party. Let's get the party started!" Makarove stated having all the members of the guild shout in joy.

Wendy and Charle barely made it in time as they were just in the guild entrance witnessing master Makarov's speech earlier. Lucy and the others noticed Wendy and Charle and both immediately went towards the duo. Wendy had her necklace around her neck showing its sapphire color and a similar one to her dress only in different range of blue.

"Wendy!"

"Hello Lucy-san."

"I'm glad to have you here in the party with us."

"Well, I wouldn't got here if it weren't for Natsu-san."

"Oh yeah. Speaking of him, do you know where he is? I thought he was with you."

"No. He wasn't with me. He just left a few hours ago to return here."

"We saw him but he and Happy went out again after that."

"I'm sure he'll come." Erza butted in.

"Well of course he is. He's Natsu after all." Lucy grinned in delight.

"You've been worried about him earlier." Wendy thought.

"Anyway, your dress is so beautiful. You look cute." Lucy reminded her other thoughts about the sky dragonslayer. Wendy blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thank you Lucy-san."

"Anyway, we still have time before the dance starts. How about we get some food." Erza suggested.

"That would be great Erza-san." Wendy cheered.

"Let's get going."

The girls went get food at a nearby table and had a snack for themselves. They both continued their girl talk about things and spent their time until the ball starts. It's only a matter of time before the ball starts. the guild was not as rowdy as it would be. Everyone set aside their usual routines in the guild. Brawls and fights did not spark even at the slightest mistake from other members. Everyone just wanted to have a very nice party for this night. It wasn't long as the guild doors suddenly slammed open with great force catching all their attention.

Eventually, two figures made their way showing their presence. Natsu and Happy arrived finally at the party. Natsu has his own black suit with a tie around his neck but it was mostly covered with his adorned scarf wrapped around his neck. Happy had his own suit as well same as Natsu's. They walked to the guild wearing a proud grin in their faces.

"Yow Everyone. I'm back."

"Watch it flame-brain. It's a special night for the guild. Better not cause any ruckus here." Gray appeared with his clothes on to warn the fire dragonslayer.

"Same goes for you too." Natsu retorted. They went silent for a moment with hostile faces against each other before smiling in satisfaction. They both clashed their hands together as a temporary truce.

"Just for the night." They said in unison. The whole guild went down at the unfolding scene. Did they just made a truce? That was new. Never in their lives seen the two made up with one another. all for the sake of tonight's party. Makarov stood there smiling proudly as his children. "That's my children."

After the whole predicament between rivals who are now temporary friends, all the members resumed their previous venture to spend their time before the dance starts. Natsu, Happy and Gray went with their group who were at the food stall.

"How's it burnin' guys?" Natsu made a wide grin with his team mates.

"I don't get what you mean but we're doing fine." Lucy replied.

"Good thing you two actually made up. It's fun having everyone their friends instead of rivals don't you think?" Erza mused and at the same time proud at his two childhood friends. It was a big development.

"Yeah. Though it will be for tonight." Natsu deadpanned having Erza to ignore that part.

"So we finally got our group together." Gray spoke seeing their team is finally together at the party. After having a little conversation with all of them. Music suddenly started playing, having the ball dance to start in earnest. Lucy got dragged with Loke as he suddenly forced himself out in the gate carrying the poor celestial mage in his arms. Gray eventually got to pair with Juvia since she stood there waiting for his hand. With a little nudge from Erza, he finally agreed just for the night. Meanwhile, Erza haven't picked anyone yet and scanned around only to see Natsu the available one. With one simple yet terrifying request from her, Natsu quickly agreed fearing for the Titania's wrath if he would've refused.

Wendy stood there the last one, staring at Erza and Natsu dancing at the floor. Charle watched her intently with serious eyes.

"You should have asked him first you know."

"C-Charle! It's not like that." The white Exceed sighed at her friend's response.

"You better asked him before the dance stops. Wouldn't be a wonderful time for you with him if you ask him?" Charle tried to give her dragonslayer more confidence to help her. It wasn't long before Happy went to their side.

"Charle if you don't mind?"

"Never!" Charle looked away.

"Why!?" Happy started to panic only to be fooled as Charle returned her gaze with him with a teasing look.

"Just joking! Just once okay?"

"Aye!"

Happy and Charle held their paws together and proceeded to the dance floor smiling to each other. Wendy made a slight surprised look at Charle. This is the first time she had the look at Happy. Usually, she would give off her not-so-nice attitude towards him but it was quite the opposite. After looking at her two Exceed's friends, she retreated back to a nearby chair and waited for him though her waiting was short-lived as Natsu took a momentary gaze at her with a slight worried expression. He then faced at Erza.

"Umm. Erza."

"Yes Natsu?"

"Wendy seems to be lonely since she's left out. Do you mind if I try to be her partner for a while?" Natsu sincerely asked shocking Erza. She didn't thought Natsu would think that way.

"I guess I have no choice. Go to her. She'll be happy."

"Thanks Erza." He let go of her and jogged towards the bluenette.

"You've changed Natsu." Erza smile in thought as she watched from the distance.

Wendy still sat on her seat as the music continued to play in a mild manner. She fidgets as she gathers her courage to ask him to dance with her. It was interrupted as a shadow loomed before her, prompting her to look up only to see Natsu with a toothy grin.

"N-Natsu?"

"Hey Wendy. Wanna dance?" He reached his hand which Wendy immediately accepted in glee as they begin to dance to the floor.

"Are you feeling happy now?" Natsu asked. The bluenette nodded.

"That's good. I was observing you earlier and you seem sad." Natsu frowned.

"Y-You saw that?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just. . . . I don't have anyone to dance with in the first place. You're the only one I knew from the others."

"Oh. So that's makes you sad?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Wendy made a muffled sound with her head tilting sideways, denying his apology.

"You don't need to be."

The two went silent for the moment enjoying themselves silently in the ball. The music continued to play in a serene manner as it gives a calm atmosphere between partners until it changes to another one after the last one ended its track. Wendy stopped for a moment and reached out a small gift wrap enough to be concealed with a closed palm. Natsu looked at it for a moment.

"What's this for?"

"Just open it you'll know."

"I thought the giving of presents is after this."

"This one is special for you Natsu." Wendy sweetly whispered to avoid any attention from others.

Natsu burned the gift wraps without harming the present inside revealing a ruby necklace.

"Woah. It's awesome. Where did you find this?"

"Just from the store earlier. You remember right?"

"Ah. you mean from that guy earlier." Wendy quickly nodded wearing a warm smile.

"Put it on."

Natsu followed her instructions and tried to connect the ends at his back. He tried a few times before failing to connect them prompting the sky dragonslayer to sprung into action.

"Let me help."

"Yeah thanks Wendy." His hands clasped with hers feeling each other's warm hands but Natsu's much warmer. Both slightly blushed as the atmosphere between them is very calm and sweet. Neither don't want to speak at the moment. After finishing wearing his necklace, Natsu looked at Wendy with a reluctant face.

"T-Thanks Wendy."

"You're welcome. Now we're even." She held up her necklace bought from him. Natsu remembered that part only.

"Ah that one. It's still looks good on you."

Suddenly both necklace began to glow into their respective gem color much to Wendy's surprise and Natsu's bewilderment. Wendy gasp in shock unable to say anything. "So it was true." She thought.

"Umm. Wendy. Why is it glowing?" He asked quizzically.

"Umm it's nothing. It glows when the you actually wore it for the first time." Wendy lied.

"But why yours is glowing too?" He pointed out her necklace.

"O-one more thing when they glow is that if the w-wearer had been close to t-the ones they treasure."

"It means you right?" Natsu bluntly spoke catching the bluenette to flush in crimson red at his statement.

"Y-Yes."

"Well I agree. You're important to me Wendy. I'll always protect you remember?" Natsu revealed earning a slight attention to the sky dragonslayer's thought

"W-What if I say that the bearers of these necklaces will be together forever?" Wendy whispered.

"I don't mind. We'll be together forever even if we find our parents." Natsu unknowingly confessed making Wendy to smile in satisfaction. Shadowing her face with a flushed cheek, she whispered silently in herself that even Natsu's heightened hearing senses couldn't pick. She looked up to him with slight tear in her eyes still having the cute and warm smile as she looked back in his black onyx eyes.

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

"Merry Christmas Wendy."

Both resumed their dance as it ended without letting go of one another. The night continued with all of the people in the guild happily danced with one another as the time passes through the Christmas night with their family and loved ones. It's a Fairy Tail Christmas for them.

~ I love being with you ~

* * *

**A/N: Chapter finished. Phew, I posted it quite late. Sorry just had a vacation with my grandmother for the Christmas but glad to made it back here and posted it in the right time. Thank you for reading. Merry Christmas to you all readers and the fanfiction site. I can't wait for the new year has in store for us so let's just look forward to it. There maybe one more chapter for the story so it's finally reaching its end but don't worry. I'll do more and create more. Anyway, Thanks for the fav. and follows. I'd appreciate it. Merry Christmas again and an Advance Happy New Year to you folks :)))**

**\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out**


	13. A Dragon's Secret (Special Chapter)

**A/N: Hello again. wiErD here. Very Really sorry for posting this at a very late time. Schools are a pain. But enough of that at least I finally finished the story :)**

**Here's the last special chapter for the story. Have fun and Happy Reading.**

* * *

\- A Dragon's Secret -

Another morning dawned upon the city of Magnolia. The year has passed and people began to return to their normal lives. There were others cleaning up the streets from the grand celebration that happened last night. Bottles are everywhere, tables are turned over, and other trash are laid at the streets making the whole town quite a dump in the eyes of tourists. One of the cleaners was Mirajane Strauss in her usual barmaid uniform. She sweeps the dirt on the street with a broom in hand together with some people who volunteered to clear up the mess and all of them finished their cleaning just in time as a number of citizens began to flock the bustling town.

Mirajane wiped her forehead dripping with sweat as she looked at the sight of her town. It's great to spent her time with the guild in these normal days. She requested nothing more than this. After bidding farewell to the people cleaning with her earlier, she walked herself back at the guild to tend her duties as the guild's barmaid. Her presence there is crucial because she served everyone there with beer and such. Somehow, she would have wished for another barmaid to help her out though.

While pondering about getting another barmaid, she reached to her destination and was at the guild doors of her guild. She slowly open the doors without expecting of the events that will soon come after. She widen her eyes as she saw the people in the guild slumped into their seats resting and maybe sleeping. She could still see their master in the bar counter drinking in his mug as usual with Cana beside her doing the same thing though she had a barrel of booze rather than a mug. The atmosphere is gloomy. That was new. Quite unusual for a rambunctious guild. The wild presence has never faded in their part well except for her sister's death.

"H-Hey look! It's Mirajane." Wakaba finally lifted his head in one of the tables recognizing their one and only barmaid. His spirit suddenly lightened up together with some men who only wanted her presence.

"Good morning Wakaba-san." She beamed at the love-struck mage or rather perverted one. It wasn't long before his rival Macao steps in.

"What about me Mira-chan?" Macao whined.

"Oh good morning to you too Macao-san."

"Heh, not too shabby Macao though she greeted me first. That's proof of me being popular than you."

"What did you say?" Macao started clenching his fist with a purple flame. And not soon after, a couple of men rounded in both sides, others going independently for their own agenda. Now it seems like the guild's mood is back now. Mira could only watch in wonder as she continued to stare at the unfolding scene before her. Heated glares and intimidating auras are visible to her and soon after, the fight began. Mira walked her way back to her previous venture leaving the other mages fight to the death. She eventually made to the bar counter and began serving drinks to other mages who weren't involved in the fight.

She knew brawls and fights start at earnest here but she sure doesn't get the spark of it like something was missing especially with a certain pink-haired mage and a stripping one who are actually or often at the center of those brawls. After a few minutes of serving, she had to take a break. With still the fight going on, she made her way to the her friends where she saw Lucy, Gray and Erza slumped to their seats seemingly bored and tired at their previous job.

She seems to take notice of the absence of a certain pink-haired dragonslayer in their group and decided to ask them along the way as she made her way to them.

"Good morning you guys." Mira smiled at the tired trio.

"Morning Mira." Lucy grumbled without moving a muscle.

"You three seemed to be in a weary state today." She spoke to their condition giving her a slight surprise that Erza, the mighty Titania is at that state too.

"Tell me about it. Taking a job after the celebration of the new year which we got tired and walking for like two days to reach the place. And lastly taking out the bad guys and walked back here again wasn't such a good idea to experience it." The celestial mage groaned as she could slightly feel the pain in her legs from the walking.

"Why would you walk your way to your destination. You could board a train or something." Mira asked.

"That's because someone doesn't want to ride in it." Gray turned his head sideways to face up Mira with eyes locked at her.

"Is it Natsu again?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Speaking of Natsu, where is he? I haven't seen him around you guys." Mira decided to bring out the question since she was also looking forward to it.

"He took another job with Wendy two towns away. Something to do about bandits." Gray answered finally sitting upstraight while talking to Mira who made a slight movement of surprise as she sat down to listen.

"Why didn't you tag along?"

"We were tired and all. Look at us. I don't know what keeps that flame-brain so very lively even after the celebration. Does it have to do with his magic 'cause I'm sure it's somehow creepy. He's not getting tired." Gray complained.

"And you're here sitting without doing anything. Natsu seemed to be improving himself for the past few months. If you don't want to be outclassed by him, I think you should try your hard too don't you think?" Mira beamed at the ice mage with a teasing smirk plastered on her face. This made the ice mage to stand up in alert.

"What! No way he's getting past by me. If he had tell this sooner, I would have done more." Gray cursed realizing his rival's intention even though it's just a possibility from Mira.

"Well then why don't you get a job and become stronger? I'm sure Natsu would be surprised from your improvement." Mirajane suggested.

"You're right. I'm not gonna get beaten by some flame freak." He clenched his fist in determination before running to the request board to start his objective leaving his two teammates with her at the table. Mira could smile at the thought of her friend's antics mostly on Natsu's part. She knew Natsu was improving himself because of a certain someone. No one realizes it even to him or to anyone. She only knew about it after some certain events last year. Ever since Wendy came into their life, Natsu changed in many ways. He learned to back down from a fight, admit that he lost at times and miraculously ignore the ice mage's insults at him whenever Wendy tried to dissuade the fight.

She definitely knew something is between them but she was still unsure to put it into assumptions. She could wait for a little longer. In the mean time, she just had to watch from the sidelines. Pushing those thoughts about the two aside for now, she turned to her two other female friends who was still tired and decided to have a conversation with them.

"How about I dig one of their love secrets?" She thought cheerfully with an evil smile visible in her face unbeknownst from the weary mages. On the request board was Gray getting frustrated at his choice of job requests. It's been a long time since he tried solo missions. Maybe it's time to give it an experience again once in a awhile. He ripped the chosen paper and putted at Mirajane who simply approved the request before dashing out with the task at hand leaving the guild in seconds. And the day in Fairy Tail begins again with the never ending fight till ongoing.

* * *

Meanwhile at an unnamed town

Two figures sprinted down an alley chasing a bandit who was clearly running away from their sight. The bandit continuously slipped his way very skillfully, moving past obstacles with ease. Luck seems to be on his side but he it all came off dry as a very tall brick stops the him from running, seemingly a dead end. He looked at corners hoping for a way out but in vain. Voices emanated from behind alerting him as he quickly glanced from his back to see the two figures made it to him.

"We got him cornered this time." The pink-haired boy spoke signalling the other one.

"Yes." The other one was a girl who was still catching her breath from the long chase. She had long blue hair reaching down to her back.

"Let's do this and finish this job Wendy." The boy clashed his fists together in front of him with flames bursting out. The other readied her small fists as she slightly levitated from the ground with the aid of the wind. Unaware from the two, the bandit slowly reached out a smoke bomb from his pocket before quickly throwing it to the ground, creating a smokescreen and obscuring their vision. The two alerted in response but it end up costing them as the girl noticed the bandit climbed swiftly to the walls and into the roofs.

**Tenryu no teikiatsunami **(Sky Dragon's Cyclone Wave) The girl moved her hands in a circular fashion before creating a torrent of wind that launched upwards to where her hands are directed to, carrying the smoke along with it thus clearing their vision but the sight of the bandit was nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu! He went above." The girl reminded the fire mage earning him a grin.

"Thanks Wendy. Let's go." Natsu began to jump high while Wendy used wind around her vicinity to simply lift her above still keeping her in mid-air. It wasn't long for them to track the bandit as they saw him running between roof tiles of the houses in the town. Wendy now cancelled her levitation and they both began their chase. The fugitive jumped high as he went past the end of the roof and into another prompting also the two to do the same.

"Wendy now." Natsu signaled her before jumping first in the air. Wendy made a brief answer as she jumped a few feet away from Natsu before gathering the air around.

**Tenryu no Hoko **(Roar of the Sky Dragon) Wendy shouted in mid-air as she unleashed a powerful blast of air that went towards Natsu thereby giving speed and momentum to reach the bandit. Natsu also increased his momentum as he propelled himself with a use of his flames that reached the bandit within seconds. The bandit did not have time to react as he was headbutted by the fire mage to his mid-section sending further away with a wail. His chest rubbed through roof tiles before reaching to another end of the roof and slamming into a nearby street. The crash caught many attention of the townspeople. Some stood there shocked while others ran away to avoid the trouble.

Wendy clearly saw it was a good hit but was still worried as her partner crashed below. She immediately took off where the two crashed. She eventually stopped the end of the roof before before lifting her hand into her forehead and took a glimpse of what happened below. She eventually smiled in relief as she saw her pink-haired partner standing at the mini-crater with the bandit over his shoulder while lifting a thumbs up at her.

"Mission accomplished." Natsu winked.

"We did it." The petite sky dragonslayer smiled in glee.

Wendy jumped down to him with a little aid of air to soften her fall before meeting the fire mage with a cheery face. They both reached out hand and made a high five as their job is already finished. The two took the fugitive back to the mayor who immediately thanked them and quelled the townspeople from their trouble. Getting the reward from the mayor, the two immediately thanked and went on their way. So far so little damage is compensated with a little amount of jewels in the reward and both the two dragonslayers earned just about right amount of jewels for their consent.

Putting their jewels into their belongings, they began to make their way back to Fairy Tail. Since Natsu is not fond of trains and transportation, he requested to Wendy to just walk their way back home which the bluenette gave an easy approval. It could give them much time for themselves.

"That'll be our 3rd job of the day." Natsu counted between his finger while carrying his luggage.

"Yes." Wendy nodded.

"You're not getting tired of all this?"

"Not at all Natsu. It's more like fun than getting tired."

"Well that's good though Lucy and the others didn't went with us today."

"Well they're pretty tired. We came back to the guild two days ago and went out again for another." Wendy explained thoroughly as it somehow understandable to the fire mage who soon afterwards, chuckled at her part.

"That's why I'm asking you if you're getting tired. So that we could take a break for awhile."

"A day-off?"

"Well something like that. I've been doing jobs non stop and there isn't any day that I haven't took a single job. And I think having a day-off would be nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So how about it? Let's ask the team to get a day-off." Natsu cracked a smile facing the petite dragonslayer which somehow blushes her to no end whenever he goes like this. Even though they known each other for quite some time, she couldn't get her shy demeanor away from him.

"S-Sure."

"Then it's settled. When we go back we'll just relax inside the guild okay?"

"Okay." Wendy nodded gleefully having her composure back as they continue their journey back to Fairy Tail.

It took almost the whole day for them to reach back to the guild. It was already twilight. The orange sun is still seen within the horizon with its other half partially visible from the mountains ahead. Natsu and Wendy are both standing in front of the guild. Seeing their arrival here in Magnolia is late, they would just tell the others about the topic tomorrow. It was so refreshing just seeing their guild in their eyes. Even they arrived late, they're still glad to have time seeing their home for this day before another starts again.

"So I'm going back now Natsu."

"Sure. I gotta get back too. Happy might be home already and will try to complain more about food." Natsu spoke while keeping his signature grin at the bluenette.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya Wendy." Natsu waved at her as he jogged his way back to his house. Wendy watched him go before disappearing into distance. She was a little crestfallen now that another day is over and Natsu parted with her. Even though she could meet him tomorrow as always, she had fun this day. She could have least invited him to have fun around town but that would not be necessary. He has some things to take care so it's only natural for him to go. She sighed relief and began to carry her luggage back to Fairy Hills.

Just as Wendy walks her way back to the dorm, Mirajane emerged from the doors finally finishing all the cleaning inside the guild. Unfortunately, the fight earlier for her attention quickly escalated to higher levels that she didn't experience beforehand. Lots of bodies lay trampled on the floor with multiple beatings. Others are still at it and somehow she could have swore she saw Gray in it followed by Elfman saying his ever glorious manly advice. And there she thought Gray would take jobs at earnest. Now the main starters of the brawls are in the fray. Master was no help at all, seeing collapsed on the floor with too much booze. The lively mood became too much. Lucy hid while Erza sat there still slumping without any care of the catastrophe going on around her. Lots of fruniture were thrown at each other. It was hell. No, it just a normal day for her. She was just surprised at the scale of the fight. What would be the result if Natsu is present at that time?

Finally locking the doors, she manage to take a glimpse of Wendy walking back to the dorm. She assumed that Natsu was also back now. She got a lot of questions for Wendy but decided against it as it was late already.

"Hmm. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her tomorrow." She thought in realization. She smiled as she watched her walked away before turning her gaze to the direction of her house.

* * *

Fairy Hills

"I'm home." Wendy knocked for a few times before opening the door, greeting the white Exceed who was sitting in her cat bed reading some book she borrowed from Levy. Charle who took notice of her friend's arrival glanced from her book, greeting her in response.

"Welcome back Wendy. How's the job?"

"It was a great success." The sky dragonslayer beamed at her Exceed.

"Well I wasn't expecting anything. You two make a good team for the past few months. Not to mention the combination of your respective elements."

"How did our magic get into that?"

"Well fire cannot beat wind by standards but to some extent, the idiot does not need logic to prove the principle of elements. May it be earth or water, he'll just make his way through somehow." Charle sighed.

"That's Natsu for you. He's always been like that."

"Hoh? And I suppose you never address formally from now on." Charle smirked.

"You noticed?" Wendy asked as it was normal making Charle's comment to strike back at her.

"W-What do you mean? You don't mind at all?" Charle questioned getting a quick nodded from the confused sky dragonslayer.

"That's. . . . . . . . Odd." Charle pondered. Wendy felt a drip of sweat on her head as she heard her Exceed's weird statement. She stood up and walked into her bed with her luggage in tow from the job earlier and opened it and grabbed the jewels she shared with Natsu and putted beside a nearby table. Charle snapped out in her thoughts and flew over to her blue-haired dragonslayer to help sort out her things.

"You're not getting any jobs tomorrow?" Charle asked quizzically as she noticed the bluenette emptying her usual needed things in her job. Wendy walked again towards her closet and put her clothes from her bag and into the closet.

"Natsu said that we'll all having a day off and relax inside the guild." Wendy spoke while in the process of fixing her clothes in the closet.

"So there are no missions for your team?"

"Yes."

"So basically, the fire boy won't be going any jobs tomorrow."

"Yes."

"So the tomcat won't be going any jobs too."

"Yes."

Charle instantly made a depressed look while in mid-air at the mention of the blue cat not going any jobs tomorrow. She was constantly guarding herself from the blue Exceed earlier when Wendy and Natsu went on a job alone. Every time, he appeared, she quickly flew away to hide herself from the lovestruck cat. And now when she heard about him not going any jobs with his fellow dragonslayer, she might have to choose to stay at the dorm for her safety.

"What's wrong Charle?" Wendy leaned backward from an open closet only to see her friend having a depressed look.

"N-Nothing." Charle muttered clearly showing she's not which didn't go by to the sky dragonslayer.

The two chatted about other things for the rest of the hour before night fall. The two usually do their routines, going down for dinner with the other girls at the dorm, chatting with Levy and the others and talk girly stuff. Charle only watched her dragonslayer chat with other girls. It's been a long time she's been like this. Glad to see mature everyday. But she overheard their talk something about romance that Levy started together with Erza making the bluenette curl like a kitten as she was grabbing her feet close to her to avoid any attention of having to ask her about that topic.

As what Charle thought, she will never have the chance to take Wendy's shyness away from her. That's one thing she needed for her to change though. It will be hard since the sky dragonslayer carries this personality even at Caitshelter when she first met her and at the introduction of the Alliance. After a few moments bonding with the girls, Wendy and Charle proceeded upstairs since they want to keep on track of time. They are not as energetic as the other girls and they sleep regularly at the right time.

Finally going back to their room, the two began preparing their beds for the night. Charle had her cat bed ready as she only did a few push towards Wendy's bed while Wendy went to the closet to change into her blue striped pajamas. She then closed the closet and walked back while grabbing a pillow to hug on and finally slumped peacefully to bed.

"You want the lights out?" Charle asked.

"Sure." Wendy spoke in agreement.

Charle sprouted her wings and flew straight to the switch before flicking it off, darkening the room. She returned to her own bed and slept almost instantly. Wendy also felt the sleepiness therefore slowly closing her eyes as her tired body begins to embrace the soft bed and rest. She tried to at least stay awake for awhile but she couldn't. She rested her body fully, breathing softly and with her hands gripped tightly at the sapphire necklace. It somehow gives off a faint glimmer of its color that brightens her face in the darkness. She gently opened her eyes and slowly observed her adorned necklace and smiled at in her thoughts. Another big day to spend time with her friends.

* * *

Morning

Dawn appeared bringing the rising sun from the horizon. Fresh air blew through all directions, birds chirping at the early morning and people began flocking to places to prepare for the busy day. Though for most people thought it to be a normal day, one person will take it as a good and relaxing day. Wendy slowly opened her eyes as the flickers of sunlight penetrated to the window of her room. She rose up while scratching her eyes to become fully awake. She took a brief look at her surroundings before looking at the cat bed where Charle was supposed to sleep. She found it empty. The blankets and pillows were neatly fixed.

"Charle was up already?" Wendy thought. She scrambled out, going to the bathroom fixing herself up. Looking herself in the mirror, she took a long observation of her face making sure she doesn't have anything to worry about her appearance when she entered the guild. She took a pause upon realizing that how she'd been conscious of herself.

"Since when did I become so self-conscious?"

She looked below and began checking her body. It was only unfortunate when a familiar Exceed burst to the door calling at the sky dragonslayer.

"Wendy! How long are you gonna wait there and-" Charle wasn't finished went Wendy let out an ear piercing shout enough to be heard by other tenants inside Fairy Hills.

"What was that?" Levy asked Bisca who was beside her planning to go out to the guild only stopping from the noise they heard.

"Don't know but I wouldn't worry I'm sure some of the girls found a cockroach inside their room."

"That seemed unusual."

"Come on we'll be late Levy."

"Right I'm coming." Levy turned around dismissing the commotion and went with the guns mage as they hurried downhill towards the guild.

The guild was still the same. Fights and brawls were both present in almost every corner of the guild. Chairs and furniture thrown and broken and nothing seemed to change that main view of some spectators who were forced to watch a spectacular riot. Doors creaked open showing Wendy and Charle entering within the guildhall. Apparently, the noise wasn't enough to detect their presence and the newcomers couldn't care less since they wanted to be as safe as possible of being dragged into it. They met up with Erza, Lucy and Levy who were sitting together on the table just inches from the bar counter where Mirajane works as their barmaid.

"Hello Wendy! Good morning!" The celestial mage beamed as she ran up to her and hugged the bluenette warmly though she wasn't aware that she was squashing the poor girl with her chest.

"T-Thanks Lucy-san. Mind if you umm-?" The sky dragonslayer spoke and Lucy quickly managed to see what she's doing and also took a step back to give her air from her suffocating hug.

"Sorry Wendy."

"It's fine Lucy-san." Wendy replied with sincerely before continuing, "So umm. What are you guys doing?"

"Taking a break I guess. If I mean taking a break, you would be sitting here all day watching guild turn into a battlefield." Lucy spoke depressingly which gave the bluenette drip from her head.

Mirajane managed to take a glimpse of Wendy and was also finished cleaning mugs. She decided to join her friends after placing the last mug at the shelf before pausing in her tracks after hearing a large noise emanating from the fight. She quickly recognizes the source of the noise and saw Natsu and Gray were at it again.

"You damn stripper! Why'd you hit me with a table? Wanna start a fight with me?" Natsu angrily stood up as he was thumped with a wooden table by a familliar person.

"I got a good reason to do so aside fro your annoying face. Why didn't you tell me you were training? Now I know why you always take jobs non-stop these days." Gray returned the favor.

"What the hell are you talking about? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard from your mouth. I was out having fun destroying houses and beating bandits. If I'd been training, why does it have to do with you Snow Queen?"

"Shut up! Flame brain!"

"Stripper."

"Flame Freak"

"Ice Cube."

"You know what let's just fight to see who stronger?"

"You're on."

Both mages stood up in stance preparing a fight. Guildmates lined up to bet at each other side. Seeing as the guild erupted again into another brawl mainly around the two rivals, Mirajane took her pace and left her guild mates fight again for no good reason at all. The barmaid waved her hand as she continues her approach.

"Mirajane over here!" Levy called out after taking a glimpse away from her book to respond to barmaid's approach.

"Nice day today isn't it." Mirajane started.

"I wouldn't call it nice." Lucy sweatdropped pointing a finger at the center of the fight.

"Come on Lucy. Give them both a break. It's fun this way don't you think?"

"Well if you say so." Lucy felt defeated. She looked around and sensed Erza was very silent from their conversation.

"By the way, why aren't you saying anything Erza?" She found her across the table burying her head with an unusual book she was reading. The font size of the title of the book seemed small for her to read. She loomed over and took a closer look and learn the title : "Love between Two Lovers".

"I figured.." Lucy thought.

"So why aren't you guys taking jobs today anyway. You're not worried about your rent?"

"Natsu insisted to have all of us to take the day off. I wouldn't mind though because I paid my rent for this month." The blonde mage ecplained.

"But why take the day off? Natsu never once took a day off."

"Really?" Lucy asked only giving her a nod from the barmaid before continuing.

"Well you should ask Wendy. She's with Natsu yesterday and they both decided about that."

Mirajane felt her eyes beamed with joy upon hearing the involvement of Wendy to Natsu. She turned cheerfully at the sky dragonslayer who was watching the fight. Judging from her angle, Mirajane saw her placing an arm on the table with her palm supporting her head wearing a very cute smile as she smiled throughout the fight with Natsu and Gray. She quickly went over to her as Lucy went back again to help Levy on the books she brought with the three.

"Hey Wendy-chan." Mirajane smiled at the sky dragonslayer.

"Hi Mira-san." Wendy returned the smile with her own.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Well gazing at someone while wearing that cute smile is nothing particular to you?" Mira smirked.

"E-eh?" Wendy tried to sound sure of what she meant but wasn't given the time as the barmaid asked another one.

"Say Wendy do you like Natsu?" The question blew Wendy's heart off the track. As Mirajane had expected, Wendy still couldn't handle things when she was asked openly with unusual questions.

"W-What are you saying Mira-san? N-Natsu and I have nothing in common." Wendy with her reddening face quickly brushing away her question. Mirajane could only chuckle at the sight of her flustered friend.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed. Just joking."

"Mira-san!" The bluenette pouted.

"By the way, what is that necklace?" The barmaid asked as she caught a glimpse of the sapphire necklace tied around her neck.

"O-Oh this? It's a present from-" Wendy stopped for a moment. She would be in big trouble if she revealed it to her. Knowing Mirajane, she would not stop pushing her to the answer.

"From?" Mirajane cooed as it would seemed like she knows where it is headed. Wendy was sweating like crazy as she desperately tries to change the subject but seeing Mirajane's pleading face and tone of her voice make it sound hard for her to ignore it further. Feeling she was being back to her shy demeanor she suddenly felt an arm resting on her shoulder causing her to turn around to see Natsu.

"You okay Wendy?" Natsu asked with worry.

"N-Natsu! Uh-Um-"

"Ara Natsu." Mirajane exclaimed in surprise. "What did you come here for?"

"I just saw Wendy being nervous earlier? Is something wrong?" Natsu turned his concern towards Wendy as he laid the last question. The bluenette fidgeted sideways as she was now talking the pinkette.

"N-Nothing's wrong Natsu-san. I'm fine."

The reply quickly washed the worry written on the boy's face replacing with relief.

"I'm glad."

"Oi! You sneaky flame! Just where have you been? I'm not finished with you."

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu nonchalantly shouted before returning back at the two.

"Tell me if you need anything okay?" Natsu smiled wide at Wendy who slightly blushed.

"O-Okay..."

As the sky dragonslayer watched the pinkette ran back to the fight. Mirajane took a suspicious tone as she continued their conversation.

"As I thought, there is something between you two." The white-haired barmaid comically sat at the corner mumbling.

"Mi-Mira-san."

"Anyway Wendy, what are you going to do?" Mirajane asked casually as she suddenly composed herself instantly returning to her usual self.

"What do you mean?"

"About Natsu."

"I-I told you Mira-san, it doesn-"

"I know."

"Eh?"

"How impossible is it for me to notice anything after what happened earlier?"

"Hee Hee~ Natsu cares for you!" Mirajane squealed in delight prompting Wendy to keep her voice down as low as possible.

"Mira-san don't be too loud." Wendy frantically murmured to calm the gossiping mage down.

"So it's true? Do you like Natsu?"

"L-Like?"

"Don't worry I won't tell everyone about our conversation." The sky dragonslayer hesitated for a moment as Mirajane proposed her decision about sharing her secret.

"P-Promise?"

"Promise." With that, the bluenette gave a light sigh of defeat knowing she can't really hide the truth forever. But she was somehow glad that is was Mirajane to know better than anyone else.

"Sooo. Do you like him?" The question she's been waiting for to be answered is finally here.

"Y-Yes. I like him." Wendy was expecting another squeal or shriek of joy from her but she only saw the beautiful smile of the barmaid.

"So you do like him."

"Aren't you surprised?"

"I am but I can already tell in your eyes that you like him. I just wanted to hear it from you Wendy-chan." Mirajane beamed. "Now that you managed to express your feelings, would you tell that to him directly too?"

Mirajane had seen the most reddish face she saw in all ages as Wendy's face heated up in great and pure embarrassment after revealing the most bold request from her. Knowing she was innocent and new to this kind of thing, it's natural to be embarrassed but not in Wendy's scale.

"C-Calm down Wendy. I was just joking." Mirajane tried to help Wendy get over her reddening face.

"B-But Mira-san that's too-" The white-haired barmaid could only chuckle at her friend.

"Then promise me."

"What is it?"

"That you'll tell him what you feel in the future. It may be not today or tomorrow but one day you will have to express your feelings to him."

"Mira-san." Wendy solemnly replied at her. It's true that someday she would have to show him what she feels but doesn't think if she can. Will she able to confess to him when the time comes? Doubts and uncertainty began to flow into her mind. Mirajane saw her sense of uneasiness and began to calm the dragonslayer down.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'll support you from now on. All you need is a little push."

"Thanks Mira-san."

The normal routine of the guild continued throughout the day. Wendy somehow gained a little confidence from Mirajane. The two later return to the girl group and kept their little secret to themselves. And as usual, the guild was as rambunctious as ever. Never-ending mayhem in every corner except in girl group because they knew if they interrupted it, they make sure they never been born especially if some certain redhead is reading her books.

Time flew fast as the day turns into a beautiful twilight. Natsu had Wendy escort her back to Fairy Hills.

"That was a great day to relax." Natsu grinned while resting both of his hands at the back of her head.

"You seemed to fight all day long. How did you get relaxed after that?"

"Ah that. Umm... I don't know. I guess I was able to relax since you were there together with the guild."

"Y-You think so?"

"Anyway, what were you two and Mira were talking about?"

"A-Ah that? Nothing just something about to do tomorrow."

"You doing something tomorrow?"

"I-I guess."

"I see. Good luck Wendy." Natsu made his signature toothy grin. The sky dragonslayer could only nod in response but she was waiting for something to come up to question him.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of me?

"Think of you umm. You're special and my family."

"Special?"

"Well. . ." He paused as he felt drifted to say the words to her. "I kinda like you."

Wendy wished it was a dream. What did he just say? Did he just say he liked her? Wendy stuttered being lost in thought after that simple reply to her. She was unable of to talk back to him and it irritated her but why does she feel a relief of happiness at her heart. Natsu noticed her speechless.

"Are you okay Wendy?"

"W-Wha-What do you mean like?"

"Well, I mean like you a lot more than like. I don't know. Is it weird?" Natsu asked worriedly.

The bluenette stood there speechless. Natsu just confessed at her. Wait I don't even know if it's a confession. Thoughts of happiness, fear and joy flooded the girl's mind. She can feel her heart aching and pounding like crazy. It hurt but why does she feel happy at the same time. She never expected for Natsu to speak like that to others but why is she talking to him about liking her so much. Her cheeks are tainted in deep red. She was still standing there in front of him stiffly, holding her chest tight.

"Wendy you look red. Do you catch a cold of something." Natsu tried to lean and check her forehead.

What happened after was totally unexpected for the two of them as Natsu felt a kiss in his right cheek as Wendy also leaned closer to him at the same time.

"I like you too." Those simple words of whisper came out of the sky dragonslayer as she leaned to his ear before running off swiftly leaving the stunned fire dragonslayer behind.

Natsu was still shocked as he tried to touch the part where she planted her kiss on him looking back at where she ran off too. Just a few feet away from Natsu was Mirajane hiding in the bushes. She covered her mouth with both hands also shocked at the turn of events between her two guild mates. She was delighted and scared at the same time after witnessing her bold move. She silently sneaked herself out of the place before returning home.

"Hiiee!" Mirajance squealed in delight as she was still unable to get over the situation. "Wendy you got to tell everything to me tomorrow." She continued to scream in joy unable to noticed that a certain blonde mage was in the vicinity.

"What's with you Mira-san."

"N-Nothing."

* * *

Fairy Hills

Charle went back to their room finally relieved of the fact that the day has ended. She begin to bewilder as she saw Wendy covering herself with a long pillow, making girly screams at it.

"What are doing?" Charle nonchalantly spoke. The voice of her Exceed made Wendy stop.

"Charle! You're here."

"I am now. So what are you doing screaming below you pillow?"

"Nothing." She smiled in joy catching the white Exceed off guard.

"W-What's with you? You seemed too much happy."

"Yes. I'm very happy."

"Hmm. I guess something good happened to you. I won't ask. Later we'll have dinner downstairs. Be sure to come down when Levy calls you up."

"Okay." She beamed.

As Charle went to the table to do something, Wendy went back to her bed while covering herself again with her pillow. She was never been so much happy since back at the dance party. She slightly frowned because she ran after saying she liked him too without waiting for him to reply. What's going to happen for tomorrow? She doesn't know. But all she could say is that she was looking forward for tomorrow. She wanted to go back to the guild where she would always meet him and have fun with him all day. She content with everything. She would count this as one of the things she would say to Grandine once she finds her. She was never going forget this.

Meanwhile at Natsu and Happy's house.

"What with you Natsu? You've been touching your cheek for a while. did you have a broken tooth?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Nothing Happy. Your fish will be here any minute." Natsu called out as he was holding a fish with one hand while the other producing a small amount of flame to cook it thoroughly.

"Yay Fish!"

Natsu looked back at what happened earlier trying to remember everything between him and Wendy. She liked him too. As a family? He couldn't tell but he was happy to her it from her but what about the kiss? He was never been kissed by the opposite sex. He felt a sense of happiness in his heart too but wasn't sure to confirm that. He had all this feeling when he was together with Igneel. He quickly brushed it off his mind and focused on his cooking of fish.

And the night left Natsu pondering, even Happy noticed it but Natsu replied something of a excuse to keep Happy from asking any further. He laid in his hammock looking up the ceiling thinking about her. He looked down to his necklace he received from her. He remembered she gave this to her on their Christmas party. He smiled as he took a look at his window where the moon was visible and the moonlight penetrated to the dark room.

Both Natsu and Wendy were looking at the moon in different homes silently watching the moonlight shone upon them. They both smiled as they both began to drift into their sleep. They don't know what to do about tomorrow. They both expressed their feelings to each other. No matter what happens in their way, they are sure to overcome them and in time, they would act on their feelings. They'll have just to prepare for that time to come and let the future guide them to their path.

" Good night Natsu/Wendy. "

* * *

**A/N: There finished. Thanks for reading :) If you liked the story, give it a fav. **

**Leave your thoughts on your reviews on what you think of the story. Criticism are still welcome. It will greatly help me to improve my writing further. See you guys soon again for another story :) - NaWen/Wentsu FIGHT!**

**\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out.**


End file.
